Combat pour la vie
by Inu-kami
Summary: [COMPLET] Sakura est devenue la maitresse des cartes. Lionel est rentré en Chine. Ils se sont quittés rivaux. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe quand ils se rencontrent des années plus tard ?
1. Prologue

Combat pour la vie  
  
Prologue  
  
Sakura avait capturé toutes les Clow Cards et avait passé le jugement final. Lionel était dépité de ne pas être le nouveau maître des cartes et décida de rentrer en Chine quelques jours après. Ils s'étaient quitté rival. Rien a faire, il était resté froid, insensible et méprisant envers Sakura. Stéphanie, au contraire de son cousin, était devenue amie avec Tiphany et Sakura. Lionel n'eut pas le temps de faire la connaissance d'Anthony, qui avait aidé la nouvelle maîtresse à transformer les cartes de Clow en cartes de Sakura. Anthony était resté auprès de Sakura. Ils s'entraînaient à la magie tous les soirs, Sakura et Anthony devinrent de puissants magiciens. Ils avaient aussi développé une étrange complicité. Le magicien avait perdu la faculté de tout savoir à l'avance et il en fut heureux. Et Sakura apprit les arts martiaux.   
  
Le déménagement s'était bien déroulé, Hong kong était une ville merveilleuse. Dominique avait fait un échange avec un autre conférencier. La maison était plus grande que celle de Tomoéda. Il fallait dire qu'il y avait du monde qui y habitait chez les Kinomoto. Désormais, Matthieu, Anthony et Samantha vivaient avec Sakura. Tout ce beau monde était heureux comme ça. Matthieu, Samantha et Thomas étaient devenus profs de sports. Anthony et Sakura finissaient leur dernière année de lycée. Tiphany devait les rejoindre quelques jours plus tard. Elle ne pouvait être séparée de sa meilleure amie, Suzanne lui permit donc de suivre les Kinomoto en Chine.  
  
Disclaimer_Card captor Sakura ne m'appartient pas et c'est valable pour les chapitres ultérieurs. Par contre, Chris, Fério et Ben sont mes créations  
  
Bonne lecture  
  
Ja ne  
  
Inu_kami 


	2. I

I  
  
DRIIIIIIING  
  
Kéro : Lèves-toi, Pitchoune !!!  
  
Sakura : Huuuuummm !   
  
Kéro : C'est la rentrée aujourd'hui !!!  
  
Sakura : Woééééé ! Quelle heure est-il ???  
  
Kéro : 7h30 !!! Anthony l'avait mis en avance !!!  
  
Sakura s'était levée en souriant et se préparait. Elle descendit suivi de Kéro à la cuisine. Toute "sa famille" était là. Dominique, Thomas, Matthieu, Anthony, Samantha et Suppy étaient attablés.  
  
Sakura : Bonjour tout le monde !!!  
  
Tous : Bonjour Sakura !!!  
  
Thomas : Mettez vous à l'abri !!! Godzilla est de retour !!!  
  
Sakura : Thomaaaaas ! Je ne suis pas Godzilla !!!  
  
Thomas : Comment se fait-il que tu te réveilles à l'heure ???  
  
Sakura : C'est grâce à Anthony !!!  
  
Sur ce, elle déposa une bise sur la joue de la réincarnation de Clow. Elle s'assit près de lui et commença à manger. Ils se souriaient.  
  
Anthony : J'ai juste pensé à faire sonner le réveil à l'avance...  
  
Dominique : Vous allez être en retard, dépêchez-vous de manger...  
  
Sakura, Anthony, Samantha, Matthieu et Thomas firent le chemin de l'école ensemble. Les élèves du lycée se retournèrent à leur passage. Les garçons étaient en extase devant la beauté de Sakura et les filles gloussaient en voyant Anthony. Samantha, Matthieu et Thomas se dirigèrent vers la salle des profs et les 2 magiciens allèrent dans leur classe.  
  
Prof : Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée et nous accueillons 2 nouveaux élèves. Vous pouvez entrer.  
  
Sakura et Anthony entrèrent dans la salle et ils entendirent pleins de compliments à leur sujet...  
  
Sakura : Bonjour, je m'appelle Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
Anthony : Bonjour, je m'appelle Anthony Hiiragizawa.  
  
Le prof leur désigna des places côte à côte au fond de la classe. Le cours se déroula normalement et beaucoup d'élèves lancèrent des regards vers les 2 magiciens.  
  
La journée passa rapidement et les 2 magiciens se dépêchèrent de rentrer pour pratiquer la magie. C'était devenu un rituel depuis 7 ans, ils s'entraînaient toujours ensemble ou avec leur gardien.  
  
Chez Lionel  
  
Lionel et Stéphanie discutaient dans leur salon.  
  
Stéphanie : Tu as vu les 2 nouveaux ??? La fille te fait pas penser à quelqu'un ?  
  
Lionel : Non, tu penses à qui ???  
  
Stéphanie : Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave...  
  
La mère de Lionel entra.  
  
Mme Li : Ce soir, il va y avoir une réunion !!! Je vous demande d'être présent tous les 2.  
  
Lionel : Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?  
  
Stéf : On a jamais eu le droit d'y participer avant!!!  
  
Mme Li : Parce que vous êtes majeurs....  
  
La mère de Lionel sortit sans laisser le temps aux jeunes gens de protester.  
  
Chez Sakura  
  
Anthony et Sakura s'entraînaient depuis au moins 2h avec Kéro et Suppy, Yué et Ruby Moon les rejoignirent.  
  
Anthony : On devrait continuer à cacher nos auras.  
  
Sakura : Tu as raison, en Chine, il y a beaucoup de gens qui ont des pouvoirs.  
  
Dominique entra dans la salle d'entraînement en apportant un lunch.  
  
Dom : Il est l'heure, vous devriez vous préparer... Mais mangez un peu avant...  
  
Tous : Merci !!!!  
  
Chez Lionel  
  
6 personnes étaient assises autour d'une table, le visage fermés et sérieux.  
  
Mme Li : Je vous remercie tous d'être venu, mais nous ne sommes pas encore au complet...  
  
Lionel : Qui attendons-nous ??  
  
Mme Li : Patience, mon fils !!!  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et l'assemblée put voir entrer 3 personnes.  
  
Stéf(à Lionel) : C'est pas les 2 nouveaux de notre classe ???  
  
Lionel(à Stéf) : Ouais, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ???  
  
Mme Li, le père de Stéphanie se levèrent de leur chaise et s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant Anthony et Sakura. Les autres étaient restés assis et se regardaient perplexes.  
  
Lionel : Mère, pourquoi vous inclinez-vous devant ces personnes ???  
  
Stéf : Ma tante, père, vous êtes bien plus puissant et respectés qu'eux...  
  
Mme Li : Ne soyez pas aussi mal élevés envers nos invités !!! Excusez-vous !!!  
  
Dom : Ce n'est pas la peine, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir...  
  
Mr Li : S'il vous plait, prenez place.   
  
Dominique, Anthony, Sakura s'assirent et regarda autour d'eux en souriant.  
  
Mme Li : J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter la maîtresse des cartes ainsi la réincarnation de Clow Read.  
  
Les chinois en restèrent stupéfaits.  
  
Tous : COMMEEEEENT !!!!  
  
Un homme d'une soixantaine d'années et une femme de 40 ans se levèrent et vinrent s'incliner devant les invités.  
  
Lionel : Mère, vous plaisantez ??? Ils n'ont même pas de pouvoirs magiques !!!  
  
Mme Li : Fils, quand vas-tu comprendre les leçons que Pierre t'enseigne ???  
  
Sak : Excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais j'ai l'impression de vous connaître ???  
  
Sakura parlait à Stéphanie. Elle se tourna vers son père.  
  
Sak : Papa, comment s'appelle le clan ???  
  
Mme Li : C'est le clan Li, ma petite Sakura !!!  
  
Sak : LI ??? Mais tu dois être Stéphanie, alors ???  
  
Stéf : OUIIIIIII !!!!  
  
Elles se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre et rigolèrent comme 2 fillettes. Enfin, elles se lâchèrent et reprirent leur place.  
  
Sak : Donc, tu ne peux être que Li Lionel ???  
  
Elle regarda le garçon, il était grand, musclé, avait les cheveux courts chocolats et des yeux de la même couleur.  
  
Lionel : Tu.... tu es Sakura, la maîtresse des cartes !!!  
  
Sak : Tout à fait c'est moi et je vois que tu es devenu plus fort avec les années !!!  
  
Lionel : Euh.... merci !!! Mais pourquoi je ne ressens pas vos auras ???  
  
Sakura sourit et se tourna vers Anthony. Lionel n'avait jamais remarqué comment elle était belle. Il y a 8 ans, il était son rival lors de la chasse aux cartes de Clow, il avait été frustré de n'être pas devenu le maître des Clow Cards et il s'est comporté d'une manière intolérable avec elle, la méprisant à tout bout de champs. Il avait peu à peu oublié cette histoire. Mais maintenant que Sakura était devant lui, il la trouvait attirante. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle.  
  
Sak : Anthony, nous leur montrons....  
  
Anthony : Bien sûr, Sakura !!!  
  
Lionel : Montrer quoi ???  
  
Sans répondre, Anthony et Sakura se concentrèrent et toute l'assemblée perçut l'aura des 2 magiciens. Elles étaient phénoménales, incroyablement puissante depuis qu'ils s'entraînaient ensemble. Tout le monde fut bouche bée.  
  
Mme Li : Vous êtes devenus très puissants !!!  
  
Anthony et Sakura : Merci.  
  
Tout comme elles avaient apparut les auras se dissipèrent peu à peu.  
  
Mme Li : Si je vous ai fait venir ici c'est qu'il y un problème...  
  
Tous silencieux et attentifs, écoutèrent la mère de Lionel. Elle expliqua que tous les 1000 ans, les forces du Mal et du Bien s'affrontaient. Et que de ce combat dépendait l'équilibre du Monde pendant les 1000 prochaines années.  
  
Anthony : Il y a 1000 ans, c'est Clow qui a terrassé le Mal avec les Clow Cards. Il en a été très affaibli et se sentant mourir, il a choisi Sakura pour être son héritière.  
  
Mme Li : Anthony a raison, mais le problème c'est que le sorcier que Clow a réussi à vaincre a du revenir sur Terre encore plus fort qu'avant. Il a dû se réincarné mais lui a gardé ses pouvoirs et les a décuplé.  
  
Mr Li : C'est pour ça que nous sommes tous réunis ici, nous devons nous unir, on ne sait pas combien ils seront, ni comment est le sorcier et quand il compte frapper...  
  
Sak : Papa, tu étais au courant ???  
  
Dom : Nous faisons un peu partis du Clan, Anthony est la réincarnation de Clow Read et toi, tu es la maîtresse des cartes....  
  
Sak : Je comprends.... Et toi, Anthony, tu étais au courant ???  
  
Anthony : Je ne l'ai su qu'en arrivant en Chine....  
  
Mme Li : Donc à partir de ce moment si un de nous se fait attaquer, c'est tout le Clan qui est menacé... Nos destins sont liés. Je pense qu'il est l'heure de se retirer....  
  
Stéf : Sakura ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de te revoir !!!!  
  
Sak : Moi aussi, Stéphanie !!!  
  
Ils se quittèrent. Lionel et Stéphanie continuaient à discuter seuls au salon.  
  
Stéf : Tu as vu comme Sakura est belle ??? Et Anthony, tu te rends compte c'est la réincarnation de Clow...  
  
Lionel : C'est pour ça que les cartes de Clow ont choisi Sakura.... parce qu'il en avait décidé ainsi...  
  
Stéf : Tu n'as rien entendu de ce que je t'ai dit ???  
  
Lionel : Tu disais quoi ???  
  
Stéf : Grrrrrrrrr...  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Ok, voici le premier vrai chapitre ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Pour ceux qui me connaissent sachez que je ne laisse pas tomber les autres fics !  
  
Ja ne  
  
Inu_kami 


	3. II

II  
  
Le lendemain, en classe. Anthony et Sakura entrèrent dans la salle de classe, ils s'avancèrent vers Stéphanie et Lionel.  
  
Anthony : Bonjour !  
  
Sakura : Bonjour Stéphanie ! Bonjour Li !  
  
Stéf : Bonjour Sakura ! Bonjour Clow !  
  
Lionel : Bonjour !  
  
Anthony : Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Anthony, je ne suis pas Clow, seulement sa réincarnation...  
  
Stéf : D'accord, Anthony !!!  
  
Le prof fit son entrée et coupa net la conversation. Les heures de cours passèrent lentement et quand midi sonna tout le monde fut soulagé.  
  
Sakura et Anthony avaient été invité à manger avec Stéphanie, Lionel. Ils s'assirent commença à déjeuner tout en discutant. Lionel ne s'était pas montré plus amical avec Sakura et Anthony. Mais il avait du mal à détacher ses yeux de celle-ci. Elle était devenue si belle, si puissante, ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux cuisses mais surtout elle avait prit beaucoup d'assurance. Lionel fixa Anthony, il était brun aux reflets bleus nuit et ses yeux avaient la même teinte.   
  
Stéf : Alors, raconte moi Sakura, comment va Tiphany ???  
  
Sak : Elle va bien, normalement elle devrait arriver dans quelques jours...  
  
Stéf : Mais c'est super, on sera réunis comme avant ! Mais avec en plus de nouveaux amis... Et toi Anthony, où habites-tu ???  
  
Anthony : Oh moi...., nous vivons, mes gardiens et moi avec Sakura... Cela fait maintenant 7 ans.  
  
Stéf : Whaouaaaw ! Vous vivez ensemble ?  
  
Sak : Oui, il y a Samantha, Suppy et Matthieu, ainsi que ma famille.  
  
Anthony : Je ne voulais pas la quitter, de plus nous nous entraînons toujours ensemble.  
  
Lionel : Vous vous entraînez à la magie ???  
  
Sak : Oui c'est bien ça...  
  
Stéf : J'aimerais bien voir ça !!!!  
  
Lionel : Moi aussi, venez chez nous ce soir, on pourrait s'entraîner ensemble...  
  
Plus tard au Dojo des Li  
  
Stéf : Tout le monde est prêt ???  
  
Anthony : oui, je suis prêt !!!   
  
sak : Moi aussi...  
  
Lionel : Je suis prêt !!!  
  
Ils commencèrent le combat à mains nues, Anthony et Lionel n'y participaient, mais regardaient. Sakura était se battait contre Stéf, celle-ci était devenue une experte en arts martiaux. Elles étaient d'une force équivalente. Elles s'arrêtèrent car Stéphanie était épuisée. Lionel lança un défi à Sakura qu'elle releva. Ils utilisèrent cette fois, le sabre. Sakura débrouillait bien mais Lionel avait plus de pratique, elle résista un long moment mais au dernier assaut du jeune homme, elle céda. Lionel était fier de lui, il ne pouvait se faire battre au sabre par une fille. Anthony défia Lionel à la magie, celui-ci accepta. Les 2 jeune filles se reposaient tout en admirant la force magique des 2 magiciens. Anthony, plus expérimenté, acheva Lionel en moins de 15 minutes.  
  
Stéf : Ce fut un combat génial !!! Tu es très fort Anthony !!!  
  
Sak : Li ne s'est pas mal débrouillé, non plus !!! N'est-ce pas Anthony ???  
  
Anthony sourit et acquiesça.  
  
Anthony : Bien sûr, C'est tout de même un descendant de Clow.  
  
Lionel : Merci...  
  
Ils prirent une collation que Pierre avait laissé sur la table non loin delà. Ils continuèrent à s'exercer et enfin le combat tant attendu entre Sakura et Anthony allait commencer. Sakura fit appel à la carte du bouclier pour protéger Lionel et Stéphanie. Le combat fut extraordinaire, Sakura fit appel à ses cartes et Anthony qui avait crée les siennes fit de même. Aucun n'avait prit l'avantage, et ils ne semblait même pas fatigués. Anthony fit appel à sa carte de la chasse, qui s'avança dangereusement vers Sakura mais celle-ci contra et la carte fut éjecté vers la porte mais au même moment, la mère de Lionel fit son entrée.  
  
Lionel : Attention mèèèèèèère !!!  
  
Sakura en voyant ça, utilisa « The Move » et se mit devant Mme Li et reçut le coup à sa place.  
  
Anthony : Sakuraaaaaaa !!!  
  
Lionel et Stéphanie furent libérés de Shield. Anthony et eux accoururent vers Sakura qui s'était écroulée.  
  
Mme Li : Mon dieu !!! Pourquoi a t-elle fait ça ?  
  
Stéf : Elle vous a protégé ma tante !!! Sakura pense toujours aux autres, d'abord....  
  
Anthony : Sakura, tu vas bien ??? Tu m'entends ???  
  
Anthony avait prit Sakura dans ses bras, son visage était tout près de celui de la jeune fille. Lionel ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentît jaloux... Sakura ouvrit les yeux et sourit au jeune anglais.  
  
Sak : Ne t'inquiète pas mon Anthony, tes attaques ne peuvent pas me tuer mais sur les autres ça serait le cas. Tu es très puissant... Mme Li, vous allez bien ???  
  
Mme Li : Oui, ma chère enfant, merci de m'avoir sauver !!! Mais toi, ça va ?  
  
Sak : Oui, je suis un peu sonnée....  
  
Stéf : Anthony, tu devrais l'amener dans ma chambre, on va la coucher !!!  
  
Sak : Non, je vous assure, ça ira !!! Anthony et moi, nous ne voudrions pas vous déranger plus.  
  
Anthony la porta dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la sortie. Sur le seuil, ils se dirent au revoir.  
  
Lionel : Hiiragizawa, tu es sûr que ça ira ???  
  
Anthony : Oui, merci !!!  
  
En classe  
  
Prof : J'ai le plaisir de présenter une nouvelle élève, elle s'appelle Tiphany Daidoji.  
  
Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs reflets mauves et ses yeux étaient mauves aussi entra. le prof lui désigna une place près d'un garçon. Celui-ci avait rougit violemment quand Tiphany lui avait sourit. Les cours furent long et ennuyeux. Heureusement pour nos amis la cloche sonna et tous se rejoignirent dans la cour.  
  
Sak : Tiphanyyyyyy !!!  
  
Tiff : Sakuraaaaaa !!! Tu m'a tellement manqué !!! Toi aussi Anthony !!!  
  
Anthony : Bonjour Tiphany...  
  
Stéf : Et nous, alors ???  
  
Sak : Tiphany, voici Stéphanie et Li !!!  
  
Tiff : Stéphaniiiiie ! Comme tu as grandi ! Tu es devenue tellement jolie.. Bonjour Li !  
  
Stéf : Oui, c'est moi ! Merci mais toi tu es magnifique !!!  
  
Lionel : Salut Daidoji !  
  
Ils s'assirent et déjeunèrent en discutant tout excités de se revoir. Heureusement, la journée se terminait par 3h de sport. Il y avait 3 classes mélangées, et les profs étaient Samantha, Matthieu et Thomas. Les jeunes profs ne firent pas de cadeaux aux 5 amis. De toutes les façons, il fallait avoir des rapports profs-élèves...  
  
Les 5 amis firent la route ensemble, épuisés.  
  
Sak : Tu habites bien chez nous ? Ta maman n'a pas changé d'avis ???  
  
Tiff : Bien sûr que j'habite chez vous, c'est même ton papa qui est venu me chercher à l'aéroport. Il m'a dit de vous dire de ne pas l'attendre, qu'il rentrera tard.  
  
Sak : Mon frère m'a dit qu'eux aussi allaient rentrer tard. J'ai une idée !!! Pourquoi, ne pas aller dîner tous à la maison ?  
  
Stéf : Moi je suis partante, je vais rattraper le temps perdu avec Tiphany ! Et toi Lionel ???  
  
Lionel : Euh.... je ne sais pas....  
  
Anthony : Allez viens, ça sera sympa !!!  
  
Lionel : D'accord.  
  
Tous se dirigèrent chez Sakura et Anthony. Tout le monde fut content, Lionel ne supportait toujours pas Kéro, Stéphanie fit la rencontre de Suppy. Et Tiphany filmait le tout. Elle n'avait pas changé... Anthony et Sakura préparèrent un excellent dîner. Ils en avaient laissé pour les retardataires aussi. Après avoir mangés puis discutés pendant des heures, ils se quittèrent non sans s'être donné rendez vous chez Lionel et Stéphanie le lendemain.  
  
Ouff, peu à peu je fais mon petit bonhomme de chemin... Je suis contente car j'ai reçu des mails et des reviews et je m'y attendais pas vraiment. Alors Arigato tout ceux qui m'ont écrit. Ce chapitre vous est dédicacé. Coucou spécial à GRANGER ET SUNNYGIRL54321 ^_^ Qu'en pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?  
  
Ja ne  
  
Inu_kami 


	4. III

III  
  
DRIIIIIIING  
  
Kéro : Sakura ! Tu n'avais pas rendez-vous aujourd'hui ?  
  
Sak : Woéééééé ! Oui, merci Kéro, t'es un amour de m'avoir réveillé...  
  
Elle se leva, embrassa Kéro sur la tête et se dépêcha de préparer avant qu'Anthony et Tiphany ne partent sans elle. Sakura descendit les escaliers en courant, Thomas n'hésita pas à le faire remarquer.  
  
Thom : Attention, tremblement de terre à Hong kong !!!   
  
Sak : Thomaaaaaaaaas ! Grrrrr ! Bonjour tout le monde !!!  
  
Tous : Bonjour !  
  
Dom : Bonjour ma chérie !!!  
  
Anthony : Tu sais, on n'allait pas partir sans toi !!!  
  
Tiff: Alors ce n'est pas la peine de t'étouffer !!!  
  
Ils mangèrent tranquillement dans la bonne humeur. Ensuite, Anthony, Sakura et Tiphany s'en allèrent chez Lionel. Stéphanie leur ouvrit la porte. Elle les fit entrer au salon, là les sœurs de Lionel serrèrent les 2 japonaises dans leur bras, les étouffant presque.  
  
Futie : Comme elles sont mignonnes !  
  
Shefa : De vraies beautés !  
  
Fanlen : Tu as tout à fait raison, Shefa !  
  
Feimei : Elles sont belles à croquer ! Toi aussi, tu es mignon !!!  
  
Anthony : Merci...  
  
Lionel : Lâchez-les, elles vont étouffer....  
  
Les 4 sœurs lâchèrent leurs étreintes et Sakura et Tiphany reprirent des couleurs  
  
Les 4 sœurs : Excusez-nous !!!  
  
Sak : Ce n'est pas grave !!!  
  
Tiff : Il n'y a pas de mal...  
  
Les 4 sœurs quittèrent le salon et les 5 amis purent enfin parler tranquillement.  
  
Stéf : Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ???  
  
Tiphany : Et si vous nous faisiez la visite de Hong Kong ???  
  
Stéf : Ok, alors on y va...  
  
Ils sortirent à la découverte de la ville, Tiphany, Stéphanie et Lionel étaient devant alors qu'Anthony et Sakura était un peu en arrière.  
  
Anthony : Alors, c'est lui qui était ton rival ?  
  
Sak : Tu parle de Li ??? Oui, c'est lui, il n'a pas été très tendre avec moi et lorsqu'il a vu que j'étais la nouvelle maîtresse des cartes, il est rentré en Chine. On ne s'entendait pas beaucoup, mais je trouve qu'il est moins froid qu'avant.  
  
Anthony : J'ai l'impression qu'il est très orgueilleux et fier... mais il faut avouer qu'il est très fort !!!  
  
Sak : Ca tu peux le dire, quand on avait 10 ans, il avait la force magique d'une personne de 15 ans...  
  
Après avoir fait le tour de la ville, ils décidèrent de rentrer. En chemin, alors qu'ils étaient tous heureux d'avoir passé une belle journée, ils se firent attaqués. Anthony et Sakura sortirent leurs sceptres qui étaient bien plus grand qu'eux et le jeune homme figea le temps. Celui-ci s'arrêta sauf aux alentours des magiciens. Des flèches venues de nulle part arrivaient sur les 5 jeunes gens. Sakura fit appel à Shield et Anthony et elle appelèrent Firey et Lionel, son dieu du feu grâce à son talisman. Tout d'un coup, les flèches s'arrêtèrent de pleuvoir mais les 5 jeunes gens virent une carte noir tombée du ciel. Arrivée dans la main de Sakura, elle s'évapora.  
  
Tiff : Vous allez bien ?  
  
Sak : Oui, et vous 2 ?  
  
Stéf : Grâce à toi, nous allons bien !!! Les garçons ça va ?  
  
Anthony : Oui !  
  
Lionel : Ca va !  
  
Anthony était resté silencieux pendant le retour, Sakura le remarqua mais ne dit rien... Arrivée chez Lionel, Dominique, Samantha, Matthieu, Thomas, Kéro et Suppy étaient là en compagnie de la mère de Lionel et du père de Stéphanie. Ils étaient déjà au courant et attendaient des explications. Tous s'installèrent au salon.  
  
Dom : Que s'est-il passé ?  
  
Anthony : Nous avons été attaqué en rentrant.  
  
Lionel : Mais nous n'avons vu personne !  
  
Stéf : Des flèches sortaient de nulle part et se plantaient au sol.  
  
Tiff : Je peux vous montrer, j'ai tout filmé !!!  
  
Tout le monde eut la goutte manga.  
  
Sak : Le plus étrange, c'est qu'une carte soit tombée du ciel dans ma main et qu'elle a disparu. Elle ressemblait à mes cartes mais en noir.  
  
Mme Li : Mon dieu, il a réussi à faire des cartes, lui aussi !!!  
  
Mr Li(père de Stef) : Cela veut dire qu'il est vraiment puissant !!!  
  
Dom : Les enfants, vous devriez faire attention à vous ! Surtout ne restez jamais seul...  
  
Tous : D'accord !!!  
  
Sak : Anthony !!! Tu penses comme moi ??? Si oui, on peut le faire...  
  
Anthony : Tu veux dire que tu sais à quoi je pense ???  
  
Sak : On se connaît depuis 7 ans, tu sais tout de moi, et moi je te connais par cœur !!!  
  
Anthony : Tu as raison, ma Sakura !!!  
  
Ils se sourirent, Lionel sentît une petit jalousie l'étouffer, et tous les autres ne comprenaient rien à ce que se disait les 2 magiciens.  
  
Dom : De quoi parlez-vous ? Anthony ? Sakura ?  
  
Mme Li : Vous voulez faire quoi ??  
  
Sak : Je pense qu'il est temps de leur expliquer !!! Tu es d'accord Anthony ???  
  
Anthony : Tout le monde sait que Sakura a transformé les cartes de Clow en carte de Sakura...  
  
Stéf, Lionel, Mme Li et Mr Li : Commeeeeent !  
  
Sak : Oui, les cartes sont à mon nom maintenant, c'est Anthony qui m'a aidé et à mon tour je l'ai aidé à créer les cartes d'Anthony.   
  
Anthony ne voulait pas être le plus puissant sorcier du monde à nouveau. Sakura réussit à séparer les pouvoirs de la réincarnation de Clow et il perdit la faculté de lire dans l'avenir. Majgré le fait qu'il ait reussi à créer ses propres cartes, Sakura est plus puissante que lui.  
  
Tous(sauf Anthony et Sakura) : QUOIIIIIII !!!  
  
Mme Li : Mais comment ??? Je ne savais pas que vous étiez si puissants...  
  
Dom : Moi non plus....  
  
Anthony : Ce que Sakura et moi, voulons dire c'est qu'il faut une énorme puissance magique pour créer des cartes. Alors je pense que ce sorcier voudra tous nous tuer pour avoir plus de magie et s'il s'attaque à des gens sans pouvoir, il les tuera, car il ne pourront se défendre.  
  
Sak : C'est pourquoi, Anthony et moi, avons décidé de rendre ses pouvoirs à Thomas...  
  
Matthieu : Mais.....  
  
Anthony : Ne t'inquiète pas Matthieu, tu ne vas pas disparaître... Sakura a beaucoup de pouvoirs maintenant...  
  
Sak : Yué....  
  
Matthieu se transforma en Yué, plus beau et plus grand que jamais.  
  
Yué : Maîtresse, vous m'avez appelez...  
  
Sak : Oui Yué, et cesse de m'appelez Maîtresse, s'il te plait ! Je voudrais redonner sa magie à mon frère !  
  
Yué : Comme tu le désires Sakura, je n'en avais plus besoin depuis longtemps, tes forces sont déjà assez puissantes.  
  
Sak : Alors si tu es d'accord Thomas, on y va ?  
  
Thom : Euh.... Oui !  
  
Sakura enlaça Yué et une lumière brilla, la jeune fille se détacha et prit Thomas dans ses bras et elle restitua son énergie mystique. Thomas se sentît mieux mais avait besoin de s'asseoir, son père l'y aida.  
  
Anthony : Maintenant c'est au tour de Stéphanie et Tiphany !!!!  
  
Tous(sauf Sakura et Anthony) : QUOIIIIIII !!!  
  
Sak : Nous voulons pas prendre le risque de vous perdre, les autres ont tous des pouvoirs même s'ils sont faibles, ils pourront survivre à une attaque. Ils seront gravement blessés, sauf vous 2, vous n'avez pas l'énergie nécessaire contre une attaque petite ou grande.  
  
Anthony : Si vous êtes d'accord, Sakura et moi, allons vous donner un peu de magie....  
  
Tiff : Bien sûr, j'attendais ce moment depuis si longtemps....  
  
Stéf : C'est vrai, je ne serais plus la seule de la famille à ne pas avoir de pouvoir ??? Je suis d'accord.  
  
Anthony et Sakura s'enlacèrent, une puissante énergie sortit d'eux, ils brillaient de 1000 feux et une lumière éblouit toute la maison. Sakura se détacha d'Anthony mais lui tint toujours la main.  
  
Sak : Stéphanie, Tiphany tenez vous la main et approchez !!!  
  
Les 2 jeunes filles s'exécutèrent, Sakura et Anthony posa leur main libre sur l'épaule de leurs 2 amies et leur transmirent un peu de leur magie combinée. Tout redevint normal. Les 2 jeunes filles se firent rattrapées par Ruby Moon qui s'était transformé et Yué. Les gardiens les firent s'asseoir. Kéro et Suppy s'étaient transformés aussi à leur tour, inquiets pour leur maître. Sakura et Anthony se tenaient toujours la main, ils étaient très fatigués.  
  
Anthony : Voilà, maintenant vous êtes tous sous notre protection !!!  
  
Sak : S'il arrive quelque chose à l'un de vous, nous le saurons !!!  
  
Voilà un nouveau chapitre spécialement dédicacé à mes reviewers  
  
SUNNYGIRL54321  
  
GRANGER  
  
BUBBLE  
  
NAHI  
  
MAY  
  
LYLY  
  
ARIGATO MINNA ^^  
  
Ja ne  
  
Inu_kami 


	5. IV

IV  
  
Sur ce, Sakura s'évanouit. Anthony tomba à genoux pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne se fasse mal, mais il n'avait pas la force de la porter. Lionel, s'avança et prit Sakura dans ses bras. Anthony, bien que fatigué fronça les sourcils, Thomas grogna.  
  
Thom : Où amènes-tu ma sœur ???  
  
Lionel : Je vais la déposer sur un lit !!!! A moins que tu ne préfères peut-être que je la laisse par terre ???  
  
Anthony : Merci, Li !!!  
  
Lionel monta les escaliers et entra dans sa chambre. Il l'allongea sur son lit et remonta la couverture sur Sakura.  
  
Le jeune homme s'assit près d'elle et lui caressa la joue. Le chinois la trouvait tellement belle, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait été pas très gentil avec elle et qu'il lui trouvait tous les défauts du monde quand ils étaient jeunes mais Sakura était endormie dans son lit et il ne put se retenir. Lionel se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres douces et chaudes de la jeune fille, il sortit de la chambre avec un sourire radieux. Lui qui ne sourit pas souvent. En descendant au salon, les autres discutaient toujours. Il fixa Anthony avec froideur. Anthony était son rival à présent, Lionel ferait tout pour avoir le cœur de Sakura. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Lionel était tombé amoureux de Sakura. Mais il savait que celle-ci était très liée à Anthony. Ce-dernier s'inquiéta pour Sakura.  
  
Anthony : Sakura va bien ???  
  
Lionel : Elle dort, elle est juste épuisée...  
  
Tiff : Oh non !!!  
  
Stéf : C'est de notre faute...  
  
Anthony : Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas de votre faute !!! Elle a juste utilisé un peu trop de magie pour Thomas et vous. Où est-ce qu'elle se trouve, j'aimerais la voir ?!  
  
Lionel : Elle se repose dans ma chambre.  
  
Thom : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans ta chambre !!!!!  
  
Dom : Thomas, calme-toi !!! Merci, Li de t'être occupé de ma fille...  
  
Anthony : Nous devrions peut-être rentrer et emmener Sakura à la maison...  
  
Mme Li : Laissez-la dormir ici ce soir, Lionel et Stéphanie la raccompagneront demain...  
  
Anthony : Mais.....  
  
Thomas : Mais....  
  
Dom : Oui, elle doit se reposer, Yué aide Anthony, Ruby fait de même avec Thomas, Kéro et Suppy aidez Tiphany.  
  
Tous : Oui  
  
Ils partirent, Anthony était malheureux de laisser Sakura, depuis 7 ans, il ne l'avait jamais quitté et aujourd'hui, elle était chez ce Li, dans sa chambre. Mais il n'avait pas la force de protester.  
  
Chez Lionel  
  
Mme Li : Tu as vu la puissance de ces 2 là ???  
  
Mr Li : Oui, ce sont de grands magiciens, heureusement que nous les avons, car je pense que la lutte sera terrible.  
  
Lionel : Voilà pourquoi Clow a fait d'elle son héritière.... Tout avait été prévu !!!  
  
Mme Li : Clow ne se trompe jamais...  
  
Lionel(murmurant) : Oh si, il va se tromper !!!  
  
Mme Li : Qu'as-tu dit, mon fils ?  
  
Lionel : Rien, je vais me coucher !!!  
  
Stéf : Tu peux dormir dans ma chambre, on mettra un matelas par terre...  
  
Les 2 cousins montèrent et firent ce qui s'était dit. Alors que Stéphanie dormait déjà, Lionel fixait le plafond. Il pensait à Sakura, elle était tout près. Il se leva et sortit de la chambre de sa cousine pour entrer dans la sienne. Lionel pouvait sentir le doux parfum de pêche de Sakura lui chatouiller les narines. Elle sentait si bon !!! Il s'approcha du lit, s'allongea près de Sakura et se surprit à la serrer dans ses bras. Il s'endormit aux côtés de celle qui l'aimait. Le lendemain, Lionel se réveilla en premier, se leva du lit et sortit de la chambre en lançant un dernier regard à Sakura. Il décida d'aller s'entraîner. Sa cousine le rejoignit une heure après.  
  
Stéf : Cette nuit, tu n'étais pas dans ton lit ???  
  
Lionel : Depuis quand je te dois des explications ???  
  
Stéf : Depuis que nous sommes fiancés !!!!  
  
Lionel : Tu sais bien que nous ne pouvons nous marier, nous sommes cousins !!! De plus, la promesse devait cesser, quand j'aimerais quelqu'un plus que toi et c'est le cas !!!  
  
Stéf : Tu veux dire que tu es tombé amoureux ??? Parce que toi, tu sais ce que ça veut dire aimer ???  
  
Lionel : Tu insinues quoi ???  
  
Stéf : Que tu es froid, méchant, fier, orgueilleux... tu veux que je continue ???  
  
Lionel : Très drôle !!!  
  
Stéf : Sérieusement, c'est quelqu'un que je connais ???  
  
Lionel : ..............  
  
Stéf : Nooooon, tu es tombé amoureux de Sakura !!!!! Aaaaaaaah !!! Ca veut dire qu'hier soir tu étais avec elle...  
  
Lionel : Mais tu vas te taire ??? Il ne s'est rien passé !!!  
  
Stéf : Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie et c'est Anthony ! Tiphany m'a dit que ces 2 là étaient extrêmement lié. Ils ne se sont pas quittés d'une semelle depuis 7 ans.  
  
Lionel : Et pourtant, c'est dans ma chambre qu'elle dort et Anthony est rentré chez lui...  
  
Stéf : C'est parce qu'il n'a pas eu le choix, il était épuisé aussi... En tout cas, fais attention à toi !!!  
  
Sakura avait rejoint les 2 cousins à la salle d'entraînement et interrompit leur conversation.  
  
Sak : Bonjour ! De quoi, vous parler ?  
  
Stéf : Bonjour Sakura ! On parlait de... de magie...  
  
Lionel : Bonjour !  
  
Sak : D'accord ! Euh, la maman de Lionel m'a demandé de vous appelez pour le petit déjeuner.  
  
Stéf et Lionel : On arrive.  
  
Les 3 jeunes gens, entrèrent dans la salle à manger et prirent place. Ils saluèrent les sœurs, la mère de Lionel et le père de Stéphanie. Les 4 sœurs se disputèrent pour avoir Sakura près d'elle. Tout compte fait, Sakura prit place entre Stéphanie et Lionel.  
  
Mme Li : Tu as bien dormi, Sakura ?  
  
Sak : Oui, merci Madame !!!  
  
Fanlen : Et où as-tu dormi ? Les chambres d'amis sont restés vides....  
  
Sak : Je ne sais pas, je me suis réveillée dans une chambre très bien rangé et qui sentait la pivoine...  
  
Lionel : Elle a dormi dans ma chambre !!!  
  
Feimei : Comment ??? Et toi, tu as dormi où ?  
  
Lionel : J'ai dormi dans la chambre de Stéphanie.  
  
Futie : Kawaiii !!! Alors vos fiançailles sont officiels ?  
  
Shefa : Il était temps !!! Nous attendions votre mariage depuis un moment !!!  
  
Sak : Qui va se marier ???  
  
Feimei : Notre frère et Stéphanie.  
  
Sakura regarda, surprise, ses 2 amis puis leur sourit.  
  
Sak : Et pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ??? Félicitation à vous 2 !!!  
  
Lionel lança un regard noir vers ses sœurs, elles comprirent immédiatement qu'elles avaient fait une bêtise.  
  
Lionel : Entre Stéphanie et moi, il n'y a rien du tout. Nous sommes cousins !!!  
  
Stéf : Lionel a raison....  
  
Les 4 sœurs : Mais....  
  
Mme Li : Mes filles, laissez votre frère tranquille, s'il le dit c'est que c'est vrai !!!  
  
Pierre fit son entrée et dit à la mère de Lionel qu'Anthony était là. Celui-ci entra dans la salle. Sakura se leva et sauta à son cou. Le jeune homme la serra et sourit.  
  
Sak : Aaaaah ! Anthonyyyyyy !!!  
  
Anthony : Bonjour ma Sakura !!! Je vois que tu vas mieux !!! Bonjour à tous ! Je suis venu chercher Sakura...  
  
Mme Li : Bonjour Anthony ! Veux-tu déjeuner avec nous ?  
  
Anthony : Merci Madame, mais j'ai déjà manger...  
  
Tous : Bonjour !  
  
Lionel sentît une jalousie monter en lui et devint rouge. Stéphanie remarqua que l'état de son cousin.  
  
Sak : Merci pour cette nuit et pour le petit déjeuner. Mais je vais y aller... Au revoir !!!  
  
Stéf : Attendez, Lionel et moi, on va vous accompagner !!!  
  
Anthony : Merci, mais ce n'est pas la peine !  
  
Sakura et Anthony partirent, Lionel monta dans sa chambre furieux, personne à table ne comprenait sauf Stéphanie.  
  
Anthony : T'es-tu bien reposée ?  
  
Sak : Oui, et toi ?  
  
Anthony : Je n'étais aussi épuisé que toi.  
  
Le jeune homme tenait Sakura par la taille et ils marchaient en silence. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot durant le trajet, ils arrivèrent chez eux. La journée passa rapidement et les 2 magiciens s'entraînèrent comme tous les soirs. Sakura voyait bien qu'Anthony n'était pas dans son état normal. Mais elle ne s'inquiéta pas plus. Le dîner se déroula extrêmement bien. Sakura ne resta pas auprès des autres au salon en décidant de monter dans sa chambre. Elle prit un bain et décida de se coucher tôt. Alors qu'elle était déjà dans son lit, Anthony frappa à sa porte. Il s'était mis en pyjama.  
  
Anthony : Sakura, je peux te parler ?  
  
Sak : Bien sûr, viens t'asseoir !!!  
  
Sakura se redressa sur son lit et Anthony s'assit près d'elle.  
  
Anthony : Je sais que tu as remarqué que j'étais pas bien.... Tu vas peut-être me trouver nul mais hier soir, j'avais l'impression qu'il manquait une partie de moi-même. Je n'ai réussi à dormir que très tôt ce matin. Je ne t'ai jamais quitté depuis 7 ans et sincèrement, hier soir j'ai cru mourir !!!  
  
Sak : Anthony, cesse de te faire du souci pour moi comme ça... Je vais bien, moi aussi hier soir, en ne sentant pas ton aura, je me suis sentie seule. Tu m'as manqué !!!  
  
Sakura tendit ses bras à Anthony et celui-ci s'y réfugia. Ils se sentirent soulagés. Anthony caressa les cheveux de son amie.  
  
Sak : Tu veux dormir avec moi ce soir ?  
  
Anthony : Si je ne te dérange pas....  
  
Anthony s'allongea près de Sakura et la jeune fille posa sa tête sur son torse. Ils s'endormirent rapidement.  
  
Ahem, je sais c'est bizarre la relation Anthony/Sakura !!! Mais j'aime la confusion et mon avis personnel c'est qu'ils font un beau couple ^_^. Mais n'arrêtez pas de lire car vous aurez une surprise, parfois les apparences ne sont pas ce qu'on croit... Deux chapitre d'un coup, je vaous ai fait un beau cadeau, là !!!  
  
ARIGATO MINNA  
  
Ja ne  
  
Inu_kami 


	6. V

V  
  
DRIIIIIIING  
  
Anthony : Sakura réveille-toi !!! On doit y aller !!!  
  
Sak : Huuuuumm, j'ai tellement bien dormi dans tes bras.... J'ai pas envie de me lever !!!  
  
Anthony : Allez ma fleur de cerisier, du courage !!!  
  
Ils se levèrent tous les 2, Anthony sortit de la chambre pour aller dans la sienne. Sakura en profita pour s'habiller et descendit à la cuisine. Il n'y avait personne, sur le tableau, il était écrit que son père était à la fac, que son frère et se amis était déjà au lycée et que Tiphany était de corvée à l'école. Anthony arriva quelques minutes plus tard, et ils mangèrent en tête à tête. Ils ne se pressèrent pas puisqu'ils n'étaient pas en retard. Le magicien tenait toujours Sakura par la taille. Ils croisaient des élèves du lycée qui les saluèrent. Sakura ouvrit la porte de la classe mais elle ne regardait pas devant elle.   
  
Anthony : Sakura, atten....  
  
Elle se cogna sur quelqu'un et tomba sur la personne. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était étalé sur un garçon, à cause de son uniforme, elle fut gênée.  
  
Sak : Excuse-moi.... je ...  
  
Garçon : Ce n'est rien......  
  
Elle leva ses yeux pour se plonger dans les yeux bleus turquoise du jeune homme(hanyaaan). Il était blond et avait un sourire au lèvres. Sakura était carrément sous le charme....@_@ Il se releva et aida Sakura à se mettre debout tout en lui tenant la main. Sakura rougit violemment. Anthony s'approcha d'eux ainsi que Stéphanie, Tiphany et Lionel.  
  
Garçon : Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ???  
  
Sak(rouge) : HANYAAAAAAAN !!! Ou.... oui, merci ça va !!!!  
  
Anthony(mécontent) : Sakura ça va ???  
  
Tiff : J'ai bien crû que tu t'étais fait mal...  
  
Sak : Euh....  
  
Garçon : Je m'appelle Chris.   
  
Sak : Moi, je m'appelle.....  
  
Chris : ....Sakura.....  
  
Elle devint pourpre, il lui tenait toujours la main. Cette sensation, elle la connaissait, elle l'avait déjà ressenti.... mais où ? Anthony ayant vu ça, la prit par la taille ce qui les sépara. Le magicien sentit une petite pointe d'agacement, mais Lionel, lui était vert de jalousie... Le prof entra et Chris alla lui parler.  
  
Prof : Bonjour à tous, avant de commencer les cours, je voudrais vous présenter un nouvel élève.  
  
Chris : Bonjour, je m'appelle Chris Tokashi et je viens du Japon.  
  
Toutes les filles étaient sous le charme et étaient rouge de bonheur. Elles étaient toutes tombées amoureuses de lui.  
  
Sak(pensant) : Hanyaaaaaaaaan !!!! Il est trop beauuuuuuuu !!!  
  
Le prof lui désigna une place sur la table voisine de Sakura. Il regarda celle-ci en souriant.  
  
Chris(murmurant à Sakura) : Tu pourras me faire visiter le lycée ce midi ???  
  
Sak(murmurant à Chris) : C'est-à-dire que je suis nouvelle aussi, je ne connais pas tout le lycée... Tu devrais peut-être demander à quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
Chris(murmurant à Sakura) : Non c'est avec toi que je veux faire la visite.....  
  
Sakura crût fondre. Anthony la regarda mais elle ne semblait même plus le remarquer. Lionel tua du regard Chris qui lui souriait. Midi sonna et les élèves se ruèrent vers la cafétéria ou la cour. Sakura marchait avec Anthony, Tiphany, Lionel et Stéphanie. Quand le beau Chris les accosta.  
  
Chris : Sakura !!! Tu ne m'as pas oublié j'espère ??? Tu me dois une visite du lycée...  
  
Sak : Non, mais je pensais que tu avais trouvé quelqu'un de mieux renseigné. Allons nous asseoir un peu, je vais te présenter mes amis.  
  
Le groupe trouva une table libre et tous s'assirent. Tout en commençant à manger Sakura fit les présentations.  
  
Sak : Donc, voici Tiphany ma meilleure amie.  
  
Tiff : Bonjour Chris !  
  
Sak : Elle, c'est Stéphanie, c'est une très bonne amie.  
  
Stéf : Bonjour !  
  
Sak : Le garçon là, c'est Li...... enfin c'est Lionel, le cousin de Stéphanie.  
  
Lionel(froid) : Salut  
  
Sak : Et le dernier mais pas des moindres, voici Anthony, mon meilleur ami, il me connaît plus que moi-même.  
  
Anthony(froid) : Bonjour !  
  
Chris : Enchanté de vous connaître, j'espère qu'on sera amis. Sakura, on y va ???  
  
Sak(rouge) : Oui !!!  
  
Chris et Sakura partirent laissant ses 4 amis encore à table.  
  
Tiff : Stéphanie, tu le trouves comment Chris ???  
  
Stéf : Il est hyper mignon !!!!  
  
Tiff : C'est bien mon avis, c'est pour ça que toutes les filles en sont folles...  
  
Stéf : Je crois bien que Sakura lui plait !!!!  
  
Tiff : Et je vois bien que Sakura est toute troublée en face de lui....  
  
Anthony et Lionel : QUOIIIIIII !!!!  
  
Anthony : Sakura se montre gentille, c'est tout !!!  
  
Lionel : Je ne vois pas ce que vous lui trouvez !!!!  
  
Stéf et Tiff : IL EST BEAU COMME UN ANGE !!!  
  
La bande de Sakura faisait la route ensemble pour rentrer et ils parlaient de leurs pouvoirs.  
  
Stéf : Maintenant, je sens vos auras...  
  
Tiff : Et j'arrive à savoir où vous vous trouvez même en fermant les yeux.  
  
Sak : Maintenant c'est votre magie....  
  
Anthony : Mais faites très attention à vous quand même...  
  
Stéf et Tiff : Oui.  
  
Chris courait vers le groupe.  
  
Chris : Sakura et tous les autres, attendez-moi !!!  
  
Sak : Chris, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ???  
  
Chris : Je voulais faire la route avec toi....  
  
Stéf(à Tiff) : Je te parie qu'ils vont sortir ensemble !!!  
  
Tiff(à Stéf) : Ils sont trop mignons tous les deux !!!  
  
Lionel et Anthony qui avaient tout entendu, explosèrent de jalousie. Les 2 filles sourirent en voyant leur tête. Soudain, tous sentirent le danger sauf Chris. Des boules d'énergies noires sortaient de nulle part et commencèrent à se diriger vers Anthony, Lionel, Stéphanie et Tiphany. Ils purent les dévier, Anthony avait sorti son sceptre et Lionel avait son épée à la main. Anthony à fait appel à Shield. Une demi-douzaine de boules noires foncèrent vers Chris et Sakura. Chris la prit dans ses bras et la plaqua au sol, il prit la salve d'énergie de plein fouet sur son dos.   
  
Chris : Sakura, ça va ???  
  
Sak : Chris ???  
  
Chris : Tu es blessée ? Ca va ?  
  
Sak : Oui, ça va ! Mais et toi ?  
  
Sakura le regardait dans les yeux, ses yeux si bleus, si limpides. Il s'évanouit dans la douleur. Sakura se dégagea et fit appel à son sceptre, elle figea le temps, ordonna à la carte du bouclier de protéger Chris qui gisait par terre. Kéro, Suppy arrivèrent et se transformèrent. Sakura était en colère, Chris lui avait sauvé la vie et peut-être était-il en train de perdre la sienne. Soudain une tempête se leva, elle émanait du corps de Sakura, la maîtresse des cartes commença à leviter. La bande et les 2 gardiens étaient stupéfaits, Sakura dégageait une puissance phénoménale. Le vert de ses yeux s'assombrit et ses cheveux virevoltaient, son sceptre devint rouge et grandit. La maîtresse tendit sa main, la paume vers le ciel et des cristaux semblables à ceux de Yué mais en rouge apparurent. Entre temps au sol, Yué, Ruby et Thomas était arrivés sur place(puisqu'ils ont des pouvoirs, ils ne sont pas figés). Ils se rapprochèrent de leurs 4 amis, qui leurs expliquèrent, rapidement la situation.   
  
Sak : VOUS N'AVIEZ PAS LE DROIT DE TOUCHER A MON AMI !!!!  
  
Tous étaient horrifiés de la puissance de Sakura, ils la regardaient qui volait à 5 mètres du sol. Sakura lança les cristaux dans toutes les directions et les boules d'énergies cessèrent de frapper. Une carte noire se logea dans la main de la maîtresse des cartes et devint poussière. Elle redescendit lentement, posant un pied à terre elle redevint la jeune fille normale. Elle s'élança vers Chris et pleurait.  
  
Sak : Chriiiiiiiiis !  
  
Elle tomba à genoux près de son ami et s'évanouit à son tour. Le temps reprit son cours normal.  
  
Thom : Sakuraaaaaaa !  
  
Anthony : SAKURAAAAAA !  
  
Tous se précipitèrent auprès du couple. Tout le monde était inquiet, ils avaient tous le visage crispé par la peur. Lionel qui reprit ses esprits ordonna au groupe d'amener les blessés chez lui, car c'était plus près. Arrivés chez les Li, Dominique était déjà présent, se crispa en voyant Sakura, évanouie dans les bras de Yué. Il la déposa sur un canapé, tandis que Thomas allongea Chris sur un autre.  
  
Dom : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
Mme Li : Une attaque ???  
  
Le groupe leur expliqua tout en détail, Dominique et Mme Li en restèrent bouche bée. Les yeux grands ouverts.  
  
Dom : C'est ce que nous pensons....  
  
Mme Li : J'en ai bien peur....  
  
Anthony : De quoi vous parlez ????  
  
Yué : Vous êtes sur que vraiment ça ???  
  
Kéro : Ca ne peut pas être autre chose....  
  
Lionel(fâché) : Mais de quoi vous parlez ???  
  
Tiphany et Thomas étaient auprès de Sakura et Stéphanie et Ruby étaient au chevet de Chris. Soudain, Sakura se réveilla.  
  
Anthony : Sakura, ça va ??  
  
Sak : Mais...  
  
Elle venait de rappeler le combat et regarda en direction de Chris et des larmes ruisselèrent sur sa joue. Elle se leva et s'approcha de son ami. Il était mortellement blessé, mais il souriait. Les autres se mit autour du couple et Thomas et Yué voulurent la recoucher mais elle se débattit qu'ils durent la lâcher. Elle tomba à genoux et prit le visage de Chris dans ses mains. Lionel et Anthony, avaient mal pour la douleur de Sakura mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi, elle réagissait comme ça. Après tout, elle ne le connaissait que depuis peu.  
  
Sak : Chris..... Tu ne peux pas mourir !!!  
  
Comme la première fois, elle entra en transe, la rage sondait son cœur et un vent violent tourbillonnait autour d'elle, projetant tout dans la pièce. Anthony eut le reflex de protéger tout le monde ainsi que le mobilier avec Shield. Yué et Ruby figèrent le temps pour que personne ne puissent entrer dans la pièce. Le vent violent faisait rage et la puissance de Sakura augmenta de plus en plus. Anthony avait du mal à maintenir la barrière protectrice. La pièce se transforma et devint un ciel étoilé de 1000 feux. Sakura se mit à leviter, ses yeux devint sombre, ses cheveux virevoltaient le long de son corps et une puissance extraordinaire s'empara de Sakura. Une lumière doré sortit d'elle, tout le monde mit ses mains devant ses yeux et quand elle s'estompa, la famille et amis de Sakura furent choqués. Dans les airs, se tenait une Sakura habillée d'une robe rose(style les robes des femmes gréco-romaine) longue jusqu'aux chevilles. La robe épousait parfaitement ses courbes et était si légère.  
  
Dom : C'est bien ce que nous pensons !!!  
  
Mme Li : C'est elle !!!  
  
Tous : Quoiiiiiii !!!  
  
Ok, qu'est-ce que Sakura est exactement ? Et qui est Chris ? Pourquoi a t-il sauvé Sakura alors qu'ils se connaissent à peine ? La réponse peut-être la prochaine fois !!!! Pour le dernier chapitre, j'ai dit que Tiff et Stéf ont des pouvoirs magiques mais ce ne sera jamais comme Anthony, Sakura ou Lionel, si faibles soit-ils ! Car c'est 3 là sont nés avec des pouvoirs. Alors que les deux filles ont seulement reçu un peu d'aura. Ainsi, on sent où elles sont et contre les attaques, elles seront moins touchées... Voilà, je voulais préciser cela...  
  
Dédicace à mes reviewers, spécial ohayo à Granger, Nahi et Liliane...  
  
Ja ne  
  
Inu_kami 


	7. VI

VI  
  
Sakura descendit des airs et s'approcha de Chris. Le vent s'était arrêté, Anthony n'eut plus la force de faire appel à Shield. Le groupe s'avança vers Sakura. Celle-ci caressa la joue du jeune homme blessé et posa sa main sur son cœur et une lumière douce en sortit et entra dans le corps de Chris. Il ouvrit peu à peu les yeux, reconnut Sakura et lui sourit. Il se leva, mit un genou à terre et baisa la main de la jeune fille. Il resta incliné.  
  
Thom : Je comprends plus rien, il n'a plus de blessure....  
  
Tiff : Et où sommes-nous ?  
  
Stéf : Dans le ciel....  
  
Ils furent interrompu par Chris qui parla d'une voix solennelle à Sakura.  
  
Chris : Maîtresse, puis-je reprendre ma forme originelle ?  
  
Sak : Fait, gardien suprême !  
  
Chris se mit debout et des ailes immaculées se refermèrent sur lui, pour s'ouvrir sur un ange, c'était un jeune homme d'environ 20-25 ans, il était blond mais ses cheveux étaient long et retenu de la même façon que Yué. Il avait les yeux bleus de Chris mais ils étaient devenus plus clairs presque blanc. Il portait le même costume que Yué mais celui-ci était ocre et d'or.  
  
Ange : Cela fait longtemps, maîtresse que je te cherchais.  
  
Sak : Oui, moi aussi....  
  
Lionel : C'est quoi ce bordel ???  
  
Ange : Je m'appelle Fério, je suis le gardien de la maîtresse suprême des cartes qu'est Sakura.  
  
Yué, Kérobéro, Ruby Moon et Spinel Sun se rapprochèrent d'eux et s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant Sakura qui leur souriait. Les autres étaient carrément largués.  
  
Sak : Levez-vous mes amis !!!   
  
Fério : Maîtresse, il est temps !!!  
  
Sak : Oui, revenons sur Terre.  
  
Comme par enchantement, ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon des Li. Fério qui se tint près de sa maîtresse demanda à tout le monde de prendre place.  
  
Fério : Nous allons vous expliquer.... Mais je pense que vous devez avoir des questions !!!!  
  
Mme Li : Alors, Sakura est la maîtresse suprême qui naît tous les 1000 ans ???  
  
Fério : Oui, le dernier maître suprême était Clow Read. Je suis ravie de vous revoir.  
  
Fério s'inclina devant Anthony .  
  
Dom : Comment se fait-il que c'est maintenant que tu te dévoiles ?  
  
Fério : Sakura et moi étions attirés l'un vers l'autre mais c'est parce que nous avons la même énergie. Avant de me dévoiler à vous, il fallait que je sois sûr qu'elle était la maîtresse suprême et seule elle pouvait me faire revenir à la vie. J'ai eu la preuve de son pouvoir.  
  
Anthony : Pourquoi, je me rappelle pas de toi ???  
  
Fério : Tu es la réincarnation de Clow mais certains détails de ta vie ont été volontairement effacé. Voilà pourquoi tu n'as aucun souvenir de moi.  
  
Lionel : Sais-tu qui est notre ennemi ???  
  
Chris : Je ne connais que son nom dans l'autre vie. Il s'appelait Lao Tsung.  
  
Sak : Je pense qu'il est temps...  
  
Elle redevint normale et sauta au cou de Fério qui la fit tournoyer dans ses bras.  
  
Sak : Je suis contente que tu sois vivant, Fério !!! Comment va Chris ???  
  
Fério : Maîtresse, je te laisse lui poser la question, toi-même !!!  
  
Sur ce, Fério redevint Chris. Il n'avait toujours pas lâcher Sakura. Anthony et Lionel étaient verts de jalousie, mais se retinrent.  
  
Chris : Sakura, tu vas bien ?  
  
Sak : Oui, grâce à toi !!!  
  
Chris : Mais je serais toujours là pour toi...  
  
Lionel : Tu gardes la mémoire quand tu es Fério ?  
  
Chris : Oui, pourquoi ?  
  
Anthony : Parce que Matthieu, lui ne se souvient pas d'être Yué.  
  
Sak : Mais ce n'est plus un problème, je vais leur faire partager les mêmes souvenirs.  
  
Elle se concentra et une lumière rose sortit d'elle pour se fondre en Yué. Celui-ci redevint Matthieu et il se rappelait de tout l'histoire. Sakura sombra de fatigue et s'écroula, Chris la rattrapa. Tous étaient inquiet, mais lui souriait.  
  
Chris : Elle est juste un peu fatiguée !!!  
  
Tous : Aaaah, oui !  
  
Chris : Je dois aller l'allonger quelque part.  
  
Lionel : Laisse-moi la porter, je vais l'amener dans ma chambre....  
  
Anthony : Ah non pas encore !!!  
  
Thom : Anthony a raison !!!  
  
Chris déposa son amie dans les bras de Lionel, personne ne put voir son sourire sauf Tiphany et Stéphanie.  
  
Anthony : Chris, pourquoi lui avoir donné Sakura ???  
  
Chris : Sakura est épuisée, elle devait dormir....  
  
Mme Li calma tout le monde et invita tout le groupe à dormir chez elle, Tous acceptèrent sans hésitation. Tiphany dormait avec Stéphanie, Matthieu était dans la même chambre que Chris, Dominique était avec kéro et suppy, Thomas et Samantha dormaient ensemble(ils s'aiment) et Anthony était seul dans la chambre. Lionel avait déposé Sakura sur son lit et devait dormir dans la chambre d'une de ses sœurs. Dans la nuit, Sakura se réveilla et reconnut la chambre qui sentait la pivoine. Elle cherchait Anthony et le repéra grâce à son aura.  
  
Anthony : Sakura, mais tu ne dors pas ???  
  
Sak : Si, mais je te cherchais... Tu me manquais...  
  
Anthony : Oh ma Sakura, viens près de moi !!!  
  
Elle s'approcha du lit et Anthony l'embrassa avec fougue, elle fut surprise mais ne résista pas. Elle ferma simplement les yeux. Bizarrement, ils s'arrêtèrent tous les 2 au même moment et se regardaient. Ils se sentirent très gênés par ce baiser. Lionel qui était allé dans sa chambre, vit que Sakura n'était dans son lit, il la chercha pour se stopper devant la porte entrouverte d'Anthony et surprit avec rage et douleur, que Sakura et le jeune homme s'embrassaient. Lionel était fou de douleur et courut vers la salle d'entraînement pour se défouler  
  
Anthony : Pardonne-moi....   
  
Sak : Ce n'est pas de ta faute...  
  
Anthony : J'espère que je n'ai pas brisé notre amitié !!!  
  
Sak : Notre amitié est trop forte pour ne pas résister à ça ! Anthony, tu es comme un frère pour moi ! Je pense que nous sommes pas amoureux l'un de l'autre.  
  
Stéf : Quelle journée !!! Sakura qui est la maîtresse suprême des carte !!!  
  
Tiff : Oui, heureusement que j'ai tout filmé, elle était trop mignonne en déesse...  
  
Stéf : J'ai remarqué que tu couvais des yeux Anthony, je me trompe ?  
  
Tiff : Non, mais je pense qu'il sera heureux avec Sakura !!! Et toi, dis-moi n'aurais-tu pas un faible pour Chris ???  
  
Stéf : Oui, mais je me retrouve dans la même position que toi, il aime Sakura !!!  
  
Tiff : Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas, il la protège comme Matthieu, ils sont attirés l'un par l'autre parce qu'ils ont la même magie. Au moins dis-le lui, peut-être t'ouvrira t-il son cœur ???  
  
Stéf : Si tu me promets de parler à Anthony !!! Peut-être ne sont-ils pas amoureux ???  
  
Anthony : Tu as raison, notre amitié est puissante mais je voudrais tellement toujours te protéger...  
  
Sak : Anthony, tu as aussi une vie, ouvre les yeux, une jeune fille attends un signe de toi pour t'offrir son cœur…  
  
Anthony : Tu parles de...........  
  
Sak : .... oui, je parle de Tiphany, je suis sûre qu'elle ne t'a rien dit parce que tu es toujours avec moi. Elle croit qu'on s'aime.  
  
Anthony : C'est-à-dire que la trouvais belle, mais.....  
  
Sak : Y'a pas de mais..... As-tu des sentiments pour elle ???  
  
Anthony : Je crois que oui !!!!  
  
Sak : Alors, s'il te plait dis-le lui... Je repars dans ma chambre...  
  
Sur ce, elle le quitta mais elle vit de la lumière au bout du couloir, c'était la salle d'entraînement. Elle entra et vit Lionel, épée à la main qui se déchaîna.  
  
Sak : Tu.... ne dors pas ???  
  
Lionel(surpris) : Non !!!  
  
Sak : Tu veux peut-être ta chambre ???  
  
Lionel(froid) : Puisqu'elle ne te sert pas !!!  
  
Sak : Quoi ???  
  
Lionel(froid) : Rien, laisse-moi seul !!!  
  
Sak(fâchée) : Je pensais qu'on était devenus amis avec toutes ces histoires, mais je me suis trompée, tu es et resteras le même garçon froid, méchant et méprisant d'autrefois !!! Je te déteste, on ne peut pas être amis avec toi !!!!  
  
Elle sortit de la pièce, laissant un Lionel tout penaud, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait réagi comme ça, il se comporte de la même manière qu'il y a 8 ans, avec Sakura. Bien qu'elle ait pris de l'assurance, elle était toujours aussi sensible. Il avait le cœur meurtri, elle ne lui parlera plus jamais. Dans sa course, Sakura se cogna sur Chris.  
  
Chris : Décidément, on est fait pour se rentrer dedans !!!  
  
Sak : Oh, excuse-moi, Chris ! Je ne t'avais pas vu !!!  
  
Chris : Ca va, Sakura ??? Qu'est-ce que tu as ???  
  
Sak : Rien, je n'arrivais pas à dormir !!!  
  
Sur ce, elle s'endormit dans les bras de son ami, celui-ci la porta et l'amena dans la chambre de Lionel. Chris retourna dormir. Lionel, fatigué, qui pensait que Sakura avait libéré sa chambre après sa colère de tout à l'heure, entra et découvrit avec surprise que la magicienne dormait dans ses draps. Il s'assit sur le lit et l'admira tout en lui caressant les cheveux.  
  
Lionel : Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, mais quand je suis près de toi, je suis un autre.... Tu me rends si faible qu'il me faut endosser une carapace de froideur et de méchanceté pour ne pas que tu vois mes faiblesses. Les hommes du clan Li n'ont pas de faiblesses.... Tu dois me haïr, alors que je t'aime comme un fou !!! J'ai cru devenir fou en te voyant embrasser Anthony.... Je ne veux pas te perdre....  
  
Lionel parlait à voix basse, se pencha pour embrasser Sakura sur les lèvres et se coucha près de celle dont il était amoureux, maintenant il en était sûr....  
  
Ok, comment trouvez-vous celui-là ? Plein de rebondissements ? Amitié, Amour... quel monde cruel ?! Je crois que j'ai mis au clair la relation Sakura/Anthony... Lionel et Sakura ont toujours des problèmes !!! Je n'allais quand même pas les faire tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme ça ?! Après tout l'histoire est loin d'être finie ^_^.  
  
Ohayo à tous mes reviewers, je vous remercie pour vos messages...  
  
Lliane  
  
M@G  
  
Nahi  
  
Arigato minna  
  
Ja ne  
  
Inu_kami 


	8. VII

VII  
  
Le lendemain, tout le monde se réveilla et descendit à la salle à manger. Sakura dormait toujours quand Lionel se leva. Il était resté quelques minutes à la regarder, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de se faire pardonner, de la garder près de lui pour toujours. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il quitta la pièce. Sakura émergea peu à peu, elle avait cru que quelqu'un dormait près d'elle mais en se redressant, il n'y avait personne. Elle reconnut la chambre de Lionel et quitta la pièce en ronchonnant. Sakura entra dans la salle à manger où tout le monde l'attendait.   
  
Tous : Bonjour !  
  
Sak : Bonjour tout le monde !!!  
  
Elle fit une bise à Anthony et Chris, pour les remercier pour hier soir. Ensuite, elle s'assit près d'eux tout en fusillant du regard Lionel. Celui-ci était rouge de colère et de jalousie. Tous mangèrent silencieusement. Les Kinomoto(quand je dis les Kinomoto, j'englobe Anthony, Matthieu, Samantha, Tiphany et les 2 peluches) et Chris durent partir. Lionel entra plein de rage dans sa chambre, Sakura le détestait mais surtout elle le rendait jaloux à mort même si elle ne rendait pas compte. Mais il se calma rapidement quand il se coucha sur son lit, celui-ci avait l'odeur de Sakura. Son lit sentait bon la pêche. Pourquoi se comportait-il de cette manière avec la jeune fille. Elle qui était d'une gentillesse et d'une bonté sans faille, il n'arrivait pas à lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.  
  
Chez Sakura  
  
Sak : Papa, Chris pourrait habiter chez nous ??? Il est mon gardien aussi !!!  
  
Dom : De toutes les façons, il vaut mieux qu'on soit ensemble.... C'est d'accord, il emménage chez nous...  
  
Sak : Merci papa !!! Alors, Chris, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ???  
  
Chris : Si cela ne dérange personne... Je serais ravis de m'installer chez vous !!!  
  
Tous : Tu es le bienvenu !!!  
  
Anthony, Sakura, Tiphany et Chris allèrent préparer la chambre de ce dernier. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, les jeunes gens se rendirent à la salle d'entraînement. Stéphanie et Lionel étaient venus rendre visite à leurs amis et Dominique les fit entrer dans la pièce où leurs amis s'entraînaient.  
  
Dom : Les enfants, vos amis sont venus vous voir !!!  
  
Stéf : J'espère qu'on ne vous dérange pas ???  
  
Anthony : Bien sûr que non, plus on est nombreux, mieux c'est !!!!   
  
Lionel : Vous vous entraînez ???  
  
Chris : On allait commencer, venez !!!  
  
Stéphanie rougit quand Chris lui avait sourit  
  
Stéf : Tu n'es pas rentré chez toi ???  
  
Sak : Il habite avec nous désormais !!!  
  
Stéphanie parût triste mais se reprit vite. Tiphany comprit mais ne dit rien, après tout elle aussi vivait la même situation. Sakura ne voulait pas croiser le regard de Lionel et essayait de l'éviter au maximum. Les gardiens se transformèrent.  
  
Anthony : Alors, on va faire 3 groupes. Tiphany, Stéphanie, Kéro et Spinel vous serez ensemble. Sakura, Yué et Fério, vous ferez équipe. Et moi, Lionel et Ruby nous serons ensemble.  
  
Sak : Kéro, Spinel, vous entraînez Tiphany et Stéphanie pour qu'elles puissent éviter les attaques sans leur vue mais grâce à leur magie. Alors, Anthony, ça te dirait un combat : mon équipe contre la tienne ???  
  
Anthony : D'accord !!! En garde !!!  
  
Le combat commença sur les chapeaux de roue, les 2 équipes étaient à peu près de force égale mais le groupe de Sakura prit vite le dessus. Anthony, Lionel et Ruby eurent du mal à contre-attaquer !!! Il fallait dire que la magie combinée de Sakura et ses gardiens était quasiment imbattable. Même Yué qui ne montrait pas beaucoup ses sentiments, souriait de la force de sa maîtresse. Après le dernier assaut, Sakura envoya valdinguer Anthony, Lionel et Ruby dans le décor, elle avait réussit à percer leur bouclier. Mais avant qu'ils ne se fassent mal, la magicienne fit appel à la carte du vent pour les déposer en douceur à terre.  
  
Ruby : C'est pas juste, Sakura a un gardien suprême avec elle. Fério est bien plus puissant que nous autres gardiens normaux....  
  
Fério : Je suis plus puissant car je puise ma force dans le cœur de ma maîtresse. Et bien sur, pour Yué c'est la même chose mais, il puise dans sa magie et comme ma maîtresse est devenue puissante, alors Yué est plus fort.  
  
Anthony : Il a raison !!! Je dois devenir plus puissant pour que tu puisses être à la hauteur de Yué.  
  
Ruby : Je suis sûre d'être plus puissante que lui !!!!  
  
Yué parut offusqué, tout le monde rit de bon cœur. Fério regardait Sakura, il voyait bien que ça n'allait pas.  
  
Fério : Maîtresse, ça va ???  
  
Sak : Fério, pourrais-tu ne pas m'appeler maîtresse ???  
  
Fério : Je ne peux pas, c'est dans ma nature, je suis ton gardien. Chris peut t'appeler par ton prénom mais moi je continuerais à te nommer maîtresse.  
  
Sak : Mais j'ai l'impression d'être une vieille....  
  
Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf Lionel, qui se contentait de sourire. Yué resta sérieux comme à son habitude. Ils avaient tous décidé de dîner chez Sakura. Il y avait du monde à table ce soir-là. L'ambiance était chaleureuse et bon enfant. Le repas fini, le père de Sakura, Thomas, Samantha et Matthieu se retirèrent. Ils avaient du boulot. Anthony et Sakura faisaient la vaisselle et le reste rangeaient la salle à manger.  
  
Sak : Quand est-ce que tu vas lui dire ???  
  
Anthony : C'est que..... tu vois.... je ne suis pas sûr que Tiphany....  
  
Sak : Dis-le lui ! Je suis certaine qu'elle t'aime...  
  
Elle caressa la joue de son ami, à ce moment même Lionel entra et surprit le couple. Il bouillait de rage et déposa les assiettes en tuant du regard Sakura et Anthony. Ceux-ci ne parurent pas comprendre. Le chinois sortit de la cuisine rapidement. La vaisselle rapidement expédiée, le couple de magicien rejoignit leurs amis au salon.  
  
Sak : Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ???  
  
Anthony et Chris : Oui...  
  
Stéf : Excellente !!!  
  
Tiff : Magnifique, heureusement que j'ai pu filmer...  
  
Tous avaient la goutte manga derrière la tête sauf Tiphany qui était déjà dans les nuages. Sakura chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille d'Anthony, celui-ci rosit et partit brusquement. Lionel fronça des sourcils, Tiphany semblait triste. Sakura s'assit à côté de Chris.  
  
Sak : Mais qu'est qui fait Anthony ??? Tiphany, tu ne pourrais pas aller voir ce qui se passe ???  
  
Tiff : Euh.... oui, mais il est où ???  
  
Sak : Il devait aller dans ma chambre !!!  
  
Tiphany s'exécuta, montant dans la chambre de Sakura où l'attendait Anthony, le cœur battant et Sakura sourit discrètement.   
  
Sak : Excusez-moi mais je vous emprunte Chris un moment !!!  
  
Sakura sortit avec Chris à son bras. ils allèrent sur la terrasse.  
  
Sak : Fério....  
  
Soudain, l'ange d'or apparut. C'était vraiment un canon !!!   
  
Fério : Tu m'as appelé, maîtresse ?  
  
Sak : Parle-moi un peu de Lao Tsung !!!!!!  
  
Fério : Désolé de te décevoir mais je ne sais pas grand chose de lui !!!  
  
Sak : Comment Clow l'as tué ???  
  
Fério : Il a utilisé toutes ses cartes et ses pouvoirs !!! Il était vraiment épuisé à la fin du combat.....   
  
Sak : Je te remercie de toutes ces précisions...  
  
Sur ce, il redevint Chris. Sakura était un peu triste, Chris était son gardien et ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui était dû à son aura. Elle avait même pensé qu'elle était amoureuse.... mais ce n'était pas le cas. Anthony et elle, c'était la même chose mais avec lui, c'était plus qu'un lien magique presque comme un lien de sang... En tous cas, la réincarnation de Clow était plus qu'un ami pour elle, c'était un frère.  
  
Stéf : Lionel, arrête de faire cette tête !!!  
  
Lionel : Et quelle tête je fais ???  
  
Stéf : Tu l'aimes comme un fou, et tu ne lui adresses pas la parole !!! Tu la fusilles du regard !!! Si tu veux savoir un amoureux ne se comporte pas comme ça !!!  
  
Lionel : Et toi qui es si maligne, un amoureux se comporte comment ???  
  
Stéf : Je sais pas.... Anthony est un parfait amoureux !!! Il la couve du regard, lui !!!  
  
Lionel : Ouais, il n'y a pas que le regard, il a aussi une bouche baladeuse !!!  
  
Stéf : Quoiiii ! Anthony et Sakura se sont embrassés !!!!   
  
Lionel : Ouais !!!  
  
Stéf : C'est pour ça que tu es de mauvaise humeur depuis ce matin ????  
  
Anthony : Tiphany, je voulais te parler....  
  
Tiff(gênée) : Ah oui..... je t'écoute, Anthony !!!  
  
Anthony : C'est délicat.... c'est Sakura.... qui m'a dit de te le dire.... car elle pense que tu.... dois le savoir !!! Voilà, je...  
  
Tiff(affolée) : Non, ce n'est pas la peine.... Sakura et toi, vous vous aimez, n'est-ce pas ???  
  
Tiphany avait les larmes aux yeux, Anthony fut surpris et se décida enfin à avouer son amour.  
  
Anthony : Non, ce n'est pas ça !!!! Je... je t'aime Tiphany !!!! C'est toi que j'aime !!!  
  
Tiphany prit un moment pour comprendre et laissa exploser sa joie. Elle sauta au cou de son bien aimé en l'embrassant.  
  
Tiff(émue) : Moi aussi, je t'aime !!!! Que je suis idiote !!! Il faut que j'aille remercier Sakura !!!  
  
Anthony : Attends, ça peut attendre demain.  
  
Il la porta dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre où ils passèrent une merveilleuse nuit dans les bras l'un l'autre, une nuit qu'ils n'oublieront pas de leur vie.  
  
Bon, voilà il y a déjà un couple de formé, Tiphany/Anthony ^_^ On en apprend un peu sur l'ennemi et on peut supposer que ce sera un combat un contre un, à moins que... Pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais le prochain devrait être mieux.  
  
Salut à mes reviewers, j'essaie de vous répondre le plus vitre possible !!!  
  
Ja ne   
  
Inu_kami 


	9. VIII

* Sakura Kinomoto  
  
17 ans  
  
* Thomas Kinomoto  
  
25 ans  
  
* Matthieu Tsukishiro  
  
25 ans, meilleur ami de Thomas  
  
Forme d'emprunt de Yué  
  
* Yué  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien de Sakura  
  
* Kérobéros  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien de Sakura  
  
* Samantha Akizuki  
  
25 ans, fiancée de Thomas  
  
Forme d'emprunt de Ruby Moon  
  
* Ruby Moon  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien d'Anthony  
  
* Spinel Sun  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien d'Anthony  
  
* Anthony Hiragiizawa  
  
17 ans, petit ami de Tiphany  
  
* Tiphany Daidoji  
  
17 ans  
  
* Stéphanie Li  
  
17 ans, cousine de Lionel  
  
* Lionel Li  
  
17 ans  
  
(Pour eux, je n'ai pas besoin de les décrire car vous avez à peu près comment ils sont. Imaginez-les un peu plus agés.)  
  
* Chris Tokashi  
  
17 ans  
  
Cheveux blonds courts(la coupe est un peu comme Lionel) aux yeux bleus turquoise  
  
Forme d'emprunt de Fério  
  
* Fério  
  
? ans  
  
Cheveux blonds longs(de la même façon que Yué) aux yeux bleus clairs presque blanc  
  
Gardien suprême de Sakura, habillé du même costume que Yué mais en or et ocre  
  
VIII  
  
Stéf : Tu vois bien, qu'elle a plein de prétendant. Au lycée, plein de gars aimeraient en faire leur fiancée.  
  
Lionel : Merci de me remonter le moral...  
  
Stéf : Ce que je veux te dire, c'est qu'il faut que tu changes d'attitude sinon, elle donnera son cœur à quelqu'un d'autre....  
  
Lionel : Tu sais bien que j'ai été élevé comme ça....  
  
Stéf : Je le sais.... mais Sakura, qu'elle le veuille ou non, te change.... Ouvre-toi à elle !!!!  
  
Sakura et Chris entrèrent au salon et mirent fin à la discussion des 2 cousins. Sakura invita ceux-ci à dormir chez elle car il était très tard. Les 2 chinois acceptèrent. Sakura et Stéphanie partageaient la même chambre. Lionel dormit sur le canapé.  
  
Sak : Dis-moi Stéphanie, tu aimes quelqu'un ???  
  
Stéf : Oui, je pensais que j'aimais Lionel mais en fait quand il m'a dit qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre, ça m'a pas fait mal comme je le pensais. Je crois que je suis amoureuse.... mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il m'aime en retour....  
  
Sak : Pourquoi ne pas lui dire ??? Peut-être que lui, il t'aime aussi !!!  
  
Stéf : C'est gênant.... en fait..... c'est....  
  
Sak : ... CHRIS ????  
  
Stéf : Chuuuuuuut !!!!!!! Oui, c'est lui, mais j'ai vu qu'il t'appréciait beaucoup, alors.......  
  
Sak : C'est mon gardien, on a la même magie....  
  
Chris passa sa tête par la porte de la chambre et regarda Sakura et Stéphanie.  
  
Chris : OUIIIIII !!!! Tu m'as appelé, Sakura ?????  
  
Stéf : Aaaaaaaaaaah !!!!!  
  
Sak : Aaaaaaaaaaaah !!!! Tu nous a fait peur.... Euh..... Stéphanie veut te parler !!!!  
  
Stéf(gênée) : Non.... mais.....euh....  
  
Sakura se leva du lit et sortit de la chambre et poussant Chris vers l'intérieur, elle ferma la porte.  
  
Sak(murmurant) : Bonne chance à tous les 2 !!!!  
  
Elle descendit les escaliers silencieusement pour ne réveiller personne. La magicienne se rendit à la cuisine et prit un verre d'eau. Ensuite, elle passa sa tête dans le salon pour voir Lionel, celui-ci dormait. Elle entra dans le salon pour aller sur la terrasse. Sakura était assise sur une chaise depuis quelques minutes quand elle sentit une aura s'approcher.  
  
Voix(froid) : Tu ne dors pas ???  
  
Sak : Non, il y a Stéphanie et Chris qui discutent dans ma chambre.....  
  
Voix : Je comprends, je peux te tenir compagnie ?  
  
Sak : Pourquoi, Li ??? Je sais que tu me détestes car je suis devenue la maîtresse des cartes mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu m'en veuilles à ce point ???  
  
Lionel : ..............  
  
Sak : J'y ai réfléchi, il y a 8 ans, c'est vrai que je n'étais qu'une enfant, tout me faisait peur et je pleurais souvent. Toi, à 10 ans, tu avais déjà la mentalité d'un homme, d'un homme fort et froid. Mais pleurer n'est pas seulement une preuve de faiblesse, tu sais.... Baisse tes armes, Li, je ne suis pas ton ennemie... Je me doute bien que ça été difficile pour toi de prendre la place de ton père, mais un homme ne peut vivre toute sa vie sous un masque !!!!  
  
Sakura se leva et partit sans laisser le temps à Lionel de parler. Lionel était complètement troublé, elle avait dû souffrir à cause de lui. Une jeune fille aussi gentille et pure qu'elle n'a pas dû comprendre pourquoi il a été aussi méprisant. Il voulut la rattraper mais il resta sur place. Arrivée dans sa chambre, Sakura vit que Stéphanie dormait, alors elle fit le moins de bruit possible. Le lendemain, quand la magicienne se réveilla Stéphanie et Lionel étaient partis. Elle descendit mal réveillée à la cuisine. Elle avait une étrange impression.... quelque chose d'indescriptible. Il n'y avait personne. Elle mangea toute seule. Il faisait très beau aujourd'hui, alors elle voulait sortir un peu. Anthony et Tiphany sortirent de la chambre du jeune homme. Ils lui souriaient.  
  
Sak : Je vois qu'on s'est bien amusé hier soir ???  
  
Sakura rigola en voyant ses 2 amis rougirent comme des pivoines.  
  
Tiff : Je voulais te remercier !!!! Sans toi, ce grand timide ne m'aurait rien dit !!!!  
  
Anthony : Merci ma Sakura !!!  
  
Sak : Votre bonheur fait plaisir à voir !!! Mais vous ne savez pas où sont les autres ?  
  
Anthony : Ton père et les autres sont allés faire des courses. Chris a raccompagné Stéphanie et Lionel....  
  
Sak : Plus Stéphanie que Lionel...  
  
Tiff : Noooon !!! Ils.... sont ensembles ???  
  
Sak : A mon avis, oui !!!  
  
Anthony : Vous parlez de Chris et Stéphanie ????  
  
Sak et Tiff : OUIIIIII !!!  
  
Sakura fit un peu le ménage dans sa chambre, le point positif quand il y avait beaucoup de monde à la maison, c'est que tout le monde avait une chose à faire alors il y avait moins de corvées.... Son père et les autres étaient revenus du magasin et ils mangèrent tous ensemble, Dominique aimait beaucoup sa "nouvelle famille", lui qui ne voulait pas voir ses enfants seuls, il était servi.... Il avait d'un coup 5 autres enfants sans compter les 2 peluches... Lors du déjeuner Anthony et Tiphany avaient annoncé qu'ils étaient ensembles. Tout le monde fut heureux pour eux. Mme Li les appela pour les inviter chez elle et tout le monde accepta sauf Sakura qui prétexta être fatiguée. Elle avait cette impression bizarre qui ne l'avait pas quitté de la journée. Le soir Chris entra dans sa chambre.  
  
Chris : Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ???  
  
Sak : Non, je suis un peu fatiguée par les derniers évènements....  
  
Chris : Alors repose-toi bien !!!  
  
Sak : Au fait, félicitation à Stéphanie et toi, vous faîtes un joli couple !!!  
  
Le jeune homme rougit.  
  
Chris : Merci, mais c'est grâce à toi.... Je vais y aller !!! Bonsoir...  
  
Anthony vint à son tour, il parût inquiet.  
  
Anthony : Ca va ma Sakura ???  
  
Sak : Oui, je vais bien mon Anthony !!! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, va rejoindre Tiphany !!!  
  
Anthony : J'ai l'impression de te délaisser, c'est horrible !!!  
  
Sak : Mais non, tu as seulement trouvé la personne qui comptait le plus pour toi.... C'est normal !!! Allez ouste, va rejoindre ta belle !!!  
  
Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et il sortit de la chambre. Décidément, ils s'étaient passés le mot, Matthieu entra à son tour dans la chambre de la jeune fille.  
  
Matthieu : Je sais que je ne suis pas le premier à te le demander, mais si tu as besoin de parler je suis là, Yué ou moi .....  
  
Sak : Je te remercie, mais je vais bien, le jour où j'aurai besoin d'une épaule, tu seras le premier à le savoir !!!  
  
Matthieu : D'accord, je vais y aller !!!  
  
Soudain, Matthieu se transforma en ange. Sakura sourit. Son gardien s'inquiétait aussi.  
  
Yué : Sakura, je sens que tu es préoccupée.... Que se passe t-il ?  
  
Sak : Tu es vraiment perspicace mon cher Yué, je sens quelque chose depuis ce matin mais je ne sais pas quoi, c'est étrange !!! La chose va se produire ce soir !!!  
  
Yué : Alors, je reste avec toi !!! Tu dois avoir au moins un gardien avec toi !!!!!  
  
Brusquement, Sakura passa sa main devant le visage de son gardien. Elle lui effaça la mémoire concernant leur conversation. Yué redevint Matthieu.  
  
Matthieu : Donc je te disais bonsoir !!!  
  
Sak : Bonne soirée Matthieu....  
  
Chez Lionel  
  
Mme Li : Bonsoir à tous !  
  
Tous : Bonsoir !  
  
Chris embrassa Stéphanie et annoncèrent qu'ils étaient amoureux. On les félicita avec chaleur.  
  
Mme Li : C'est magnifique, nous aurons une grande famille de magicien... Mais Sakura n'est pas là ?  
  
Dom : Non, elle s'excuse mais elle ne se sentait pas bien....  
  
Mme Li : C'est dommage, je n'aime pas la savoir seule !!!  
  
Stéphanie : Nous irons la cherchais plus tard....  
  
Les jeunes gens s'isolèrent, Lionel était triste comme une pierre il pensait voir Sakura ce soir. Il pensait qu'elle n'était pas venue à cause de lui.  
  
Stéf : C'est grâce à Sakura, que Chris et moi, on est ensemble !!!  
  
Tiff : Pour Anthony et moi, aussi !!!  
  
Anthony : Sakura pense toujours aux autres d'abord, c'est dans sa nature....  
  
Chris : Je ne la connais pas beaucoup, mais je sais que c'est une amie fidèle, franche et spontanée...  
  
Tiff : Ca tu l'a dit, c'est notre Sakura !!! Et bien, Lionel, tu ne dis rien ???  
  
Stéf : Il est préoccupé par sa belle !!!  
  
Lionel : Mais non............. qu'est-ce que tu racontes ???  
  
Tiff : Ne fait pas l'innocent, je sais que tu aimes Sakura !!!!  
  
Chris et Anthony : QUOIIIIIIIII !!!!!  
  
Stéf : Calmez-vous les garçons, Lionel n'est pas un monstre !!!!  
  
Anthony : Mais il ne l'a jamais apprécié, il s'est toujours montré froid avec elle !!!  
  
Chris : A ce que j'ai vu, ça ne s'est pas arrangé !!!!  
  
Tiff : Moi aussi, je me méfiais de Lionel, surtout qu'il y a 8 ans, il n'était pas très commode, mais il a changé !!!  
  
Anthony : Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ???  
  
Tiff : Il n'y a qu'à voir comment il la couve des yeux !!!   
  
Chris : Couver n'est pas le bon mot, le mot est plutôt fusiller du regard !!!  
  
Stéf : Non, Lionel ne lui ferait aucun mal, il est fier, orgueilleux et froid mais si vous le connaissez suffisamment, c'est un garçon génial.  
  
Lionel : Ce n'est pas la peine les filles, je peux me défendre seul !!!  
  
Anthony et Chris s'avancèrent vers Lionel et lui firent face.  
  
Anthony : Si tu as le malheur de lui faire du mal, je te tue !!!  
  
Chris : Et encore ce que te fera Anthony n'est rien comparé à ce que Fério te ferait.... Pour Fério, Sakura est sa maîtresse mais surtout la personne à qui il ferait don de sa vie !!!  
  
Lionel : Je n'ai aucune intention de la faire souffrir ! Je l'aime !!!!  
  
Stéf : Vous voyez, il l'aime !!!  
  
Tiff : Et je suis sûre qu'il donnerait sa vie en échange de celle de Sakura.  
  
Le gardien et la réincarnation de Clow se calmèrent. Tous se rendirent à la salle à manger. Ils prirent tous place.  
  
Mme Li : On devrait pas aller chercher Sakura ???  
  
Dom : Je pense qu'il est préférable de la laisser se reposer...  
  
Thom : Oui, elle doit déjà dormir !!!  
  
Chez Sakura  
  
Sakura se leva soudainement de son lit, elle ressentit un danger, elle prit ses cartes et sortit de la maison. Des boules de feu se dirigèrent rapidement vers la maison et Sakura n'eut pas le temps de les arrêter qu'elle se fit attaqué aussi par de grosses boules de feu. Elle fit appel à Fly et Shield mais le bouclier ne résista pas longtemps. Sa maison commençait à prendre feu, les flammes prirent rapidement et en quelques minutes la maison était entièrement ravagée par l'incendie. Elle fit appel à Watery et Windy, elles se combinèrent et attaquèrent la source des boules de feu et les incidents stoppèrent. Une carte noire tomba dans la main de la maîtresse des cartes. Dans un dernier effort, Sakura envoya ses cartes dans le livre. Elle qui était déjà épuisée par les dernières attaques s'évanouit, les branches d'un arbre avaient amorti sa chute mais elle tomba à terre quand même, en se cognant la tête.  
  
Suspense...?! Personne n'est avec Sakura... Que va t-il encore lui arriver ? Sakura savait qu'il allait lui arriver quelque chose et c'est pour ça qu'elle a eloigné sa famille... J'espère que vous n'allez pas m'en vouloir pour vous laisser dans le doute ?! Au prochain chapitre ^_^   
  
* Pour Nahi, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir retarder l'arrivée du couple Stéf/Chris mais il fallait pour mon histoire qu'aucun des gardiens de Sakura ne soient auprès d'elle. Chris ne serait jamais allé chez les Li, s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un qui l'interessait...?! ^_^ Je sais que Lionel est souvent malheureux à cause de moi mais bientôt cela va changer, je vais travailler dessus ou peut-être pas encore...?!   
  
* Pour Celine.S, je n'ai pas encore dit que Sakura avait des sentiments pour Lionel, seulement lui s'est rendu compte de son amour pour elle... De plus, Sakura pense qu'il la deteste, alors l'amour entre eux ce n'est pas pour maintenant...  
  
* Elle ne sera pas en froid avec Lionel par la suite car elle va.... non, je ne peux pas le dire maintenant...  
  
Comme, je l'ai dit pour mon autre fic, je ne pourrais mettre la suite avant dimanche soir ou lundi, gomen ne ?!  
  
Ja ne   
  
Inu_kami 


	10. IX

* Sakura Kinomoto  
  
17 ans  
  
* Thomas Kinomoto  
  
25 ans  
  
* Matthieu Tsukishiro  
  
25 ans, meilleur ami de Thomas  
  
Forme d'emprunt de Yué  
  
* Yué  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien de Sakura  
  
* Kérobéros  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien de Sakura  
  
* Samantha Akizuki  
  
25 ans, fiancée de Thomas  
  
Forme d'emprunt de Ruby Moon  
  
* Ruby Moon  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien d'Anthony  
  
* Spinel Sun  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien d'Anthony  
  
* Anthony Hiragiizawa  
  
17 ans, petit ami de Tiphany  
  
* Tiphany Daidoji  
  
17 ans  
  
* Stéphanie Li  
  
17 ans, cousine de Lionel  
  
* Lionel Li  
  
17 ans  
  
(Pour eux, je n'ai pas besoin de les décrire car vous avez à peu près comment ils sont. Imaginez-les un peu plus agés.)  
  
* Chris Tokashi  
  
17 ans  
  
Cheveux blonds courts(la coupe est un peu comme Lionel) aux yeux bleus turquoise  
  
Forme d'emprunt de Fério  
  
* Fério  
  
? ans  
  
Cheveux blonds longs(de la même façon que Yué) aux yeux bleus clairs presque blanc  
  
Gardien suprême de Sakura, habillé du même costume que Yué mais en or et ocre  
  
* Benjamin Ming  
  
20 ans  
  
Cheveux châtains courts(la coupe un peu comme Matthieu) aux yeux verts  
  
Qui est-il ? Vous le saurez en lisant...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
IX  
  
Chez Lionel  
  
Le dîner toucha à sa fin et l'ambiance était bonne sauf pour Lionel qui se morfondait.  
  
Mme Li : Lionel, pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ?  
  
Lionel : Je n'ai rien, Mère !!!!  
  
Quand soudain, Kéro, Matthieu et Chris reprirent leur forme originelle.  
  
Kéro : SAKURAAAAAAA !!!  
  
Yué : SAKURAAAAAAA !!!  
  
Fério : MA MAITRESSE EST EN DANGER !!!!  
  
Près de chez Sakura  
  
Une personne s'approcha du corps inerte de la maîtresse des cartes, lui prit le pouls et la prit dans ses bras. La personne semblait inquiète et se dépêcha de rentrer avec son précieux fardeau.  
  
Yué et Fério passèrent par les fenêtres et s'élancèrent dans les airs alors que Kéro se fit barré le chemin par Lionel.  
  
Lionel : QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ???  
  
Anthony : IL EST ARRIVE QUELQUE CHOSE A SAKURA ??????  
  
Kéro : Yué, Fério et moi, on a senti Sakura en danger, mais le plus inquiétant, c'est qu'on ne sent plus son aura....  
  
Tiff : Oh mon dieu, elle n'est pas.....................  
  
Thom : Inutile de parlementer, allons-y !!!!  
  
Thomas, Dominique, Anthony, Tiphany, Stéphanie, Lionel, Spinel-sun, Ruby et Mme Li se mirent en route, dirigé par Kérobéro, il les amena chez les Kinomoto. Ceux-ci virent avec horreur que leur maison avait été détruite par les flammes. Ils rejoignirent Yué et Fério. Anthony fit appel à watery et les flammes s'éteignirent. Thomas était comme fou, il cherchait sa sœur partout. Le groupe fit de même, et faisait des recherches aux alentours de la maison. Personne ne trouva Sakura...  
  
Thom : IL FAUT CONTINUER A CHERCHER, ELLE DOIT ETRE LA !!!!!!!!!  
  
Dom : Thomas, calme-toi !!!!!  
  
Thom : POURQUOI ELLE ???????  
  
Thomas tomba à genou, il pleurait et frappait le sol de ses poings, Ruby redevint Samantha et vint auprès de son bien aimé. Elle tenta de le calmer. Dominique pleurait en silence. Anthony ne cachait plus sa peine, ses larmes coulaient à flot. Tiphany pleurait dans ses bras. Les autres sanglotaient sauf Lionel. Il avait la rage au ventre, une douleur effroyable s'empara de lui.   
  
Fério : J'aurais du être là !!!! Elle était celle que je devais protéger au péril de ma vie !!!  
  
Yué : Non, c'est moi qui aurait dû la protéger !!!!  
  
Kéro : SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!  
  
Lionel se dirigea en vitesse en dessous de l'arbre. Tout le monde le suivit. Tous étaient horrifiés, Il y avait une petite mare de sang et quelques branches étaient brisées. Lionel s'agenouilla toucha la flaque de sang, elle était encore fraîche.  
  
Lionel : Elle est encore vivante, je le sens !!!  
  
Fério : On ne sent plus son aura !!!  
  
Lionel : Elle s'est sûrement évanouit !!!  
  
Dom : Comment va t-on faire ??? Notre maison est complètement détruite....  
  
Mme Li : Vous pouvez venir chez nous, nous avons de la place ! Nous allons libérer une aile de la maison pour votre famille, après tout nos destins sont liés.  
  
Dom : Je vous remercie et nous allons accepté votre invitation.... Demain, nous reviendrons !!!!  
  
Thom : NON, je refuse de partir d'ici.  
  
Anthony fit appel à sleep et Thomas tomba de sommeil !!!!  
  
Samantha : Merci de l'avoir endormi !!!  
  
Ils rentrèrent tous chez les Li. Personne ne trouva vraiment le sommeil mais se forçait à dormir. Lionel voulut pleurer mais n'y arrivait pas, il était fou de douleur et d'angoisse.  
  
Lionel : Mais où es-tu Sakura ???  
  
Le lendemain, personne n'alla en cours et tout le groupe se dirigea chez les Kinomoto. Ils fouillaient sans trop y croire, quand Anthony, cria.  
  
Anthony : J'ai trouvé le livre de Sakura, il n'a pas subi de dégâts !!!!  
  
Il était devenu blême, les autres s'étaient rapprochés et remarquèrent qu'il y avait un problème.  
  
Tiff : Que se passe t-il, Anthony ???  
  
Anthony : Les cartes........ Les cartes de Sakura sont là !!!!!  
  
Lionel : Et alors, où est le problème ???  
  
Anthony : Sakura ne se sépare jamais de ses cartes pour un combat, à moins qu'elle savait qu'elle allait......  
  
Anthony ne put retenir ses larmes, Tiphany avait comprit ce qu'il voulait dire, mais espérait que ça ne pouvait être aussi dramatique !!!  
  
Tiff : Non, elle ne peut pas être morte........ pas elle !!!!  
  
Tous se mirent à sangloter, sauf Lionel, lui était sûr qu'elle était encore vivante, il fallait qu'elle soit encore vivante !!!  
  
Lionel : Elle est encore en vie !!!!!!!  
  
Stéf : Lionel a raison, j'ai confiance en Sakura !!!!  
  
Pendant ce temps, dans une maison sombre, une personne inconnue soignait Sakura. Elle avait un gros pansement à la tête et ne s'était pas réveillée depuis sa chute. Pourtant durant sa convalescence elle s'agita beaucoup.  
  
??? : Repose-toi bien...  
  
Une semaine passa... Les Kinomoto n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Sakura. Au poste de police, l'inspecteur avait conclu à une fugue. Toute la famille et les amis perdait peu à peu espoir de la retrouver, après le repas, ils étaient tous rassemblés au salon de Li.  
  
Mme Li : Les policiers ont dit ça ???  
  
Dom : Oui, ils ont conclu à une fugue....  
  
Thom(énervé) : Les idiots, pourquoi elle aurait fait ça ???  
  
Sam : Calme-toi Thomas !!!  
  
Tiff : Stéphanie et moi, on a sillonné le quartier mais personne n'a rien vu...  
  
Stéf : On dirait que l'incendie a été occulté de leur mémoire...  
  
Mme Li : Je déteste voir les garçons comme ça !!!  
  
Le petit groupe regardait en direction des fenêtres pour voir Anthony, Lionel, Yué et Fério le visage fermé et qui regardaient en dehors comme s'ils s'attendaient à voir arrivé Sakura.  
  
Thom : Je sais que Yué fait des sorties nocturnes à la recherche de Sakura...  
  
Tiff : Anthony a le sommeil très difficile, il a l'impression d'avoir perdu une moitié de lui.  
  
Stéf : Pour Fério, c'est encore pire, il l'avait cherché depuis des années pour la protéger et enfin quand il la trouve, il n'a rien pas pu faire.  
  
Mme Li : Je ne sais pas ce qui arrive à Lionel mais il est de plus en plus agressif...  
  
Stéf : C'est-à-dire que...  
  
Tiff : Il doit s'inquiéter....  
  
Mme Li : Peut-être mais je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça même après son retour du Japon...  
  
Yué(pensant) : Sakura, où tu es ???  
  
Anthony(pensant) : Ma petite Sakura reviens, je me sens si mal sans toi !!!  
  
Fério(pensant) : Maîtresse, j'ai failli à ma mission par égoïsme, je ne pensais qu'à moi...  
  
Lionel(pensant) : Bon sang, c'est pas possible, tu n'as pas pu disparaître comme ça !!!  
  
A l'autre bout de la ville, Sakura émergea peu à peu des vapes. Mais elle se sentait si faible.  
  
Sak : Mmmmmmmmhhh !!!  
  
??? : Chuuuuuuut ! Calme-toi...  
  
Sakura ouvrit les yeux et ne reconnut pas l'endroit, la chambre était faiblement éclairée et elle vit un jeune homme châtain clair aux yeux verts l'observer.  
  
??? : Enfin, tu te réveilles !!! Tu m'as fait peur...  
  
Sak : Où suis-je ???  
  
La voix du jeune homme était si douce qu'on aurait cru le souffle du vent. Il la regardait de ses grands yeux verts et lui sourit. Sakura se sentait rassurée.  
  
??? : Tu es chez moi, je m'appelle Benjamin Ming et je t'ai trouvé inconsciente au pied d'un arbre...  
  
Sak : Et c'est toi qui m'a soigné, merci Benjamin...   
  
Ben : Appelle-moi Ben ! Repose-toi, tu dois reprendre des forces !!! Mais puis-je te demander ton nom ?  
  
Sak : Je m'appelle Sakura...  
  
Ben : Sakura.... mais c'est du japonais !!! Ca veut dire fleur de cerisier... En tout cas, il te va très bien car tu es aussi jolie que cette fleur...  
  
Sakura rougit et se rendormit rapidement. Une semaine plus tard, elle était sur pied et pouvait se mettre debout pour visiter la demeure de Ben. Elle avait appris qu'il avait 20 ans, qu'il était à la fac mais qu'il vivait tout seul dans ce grand manoir. Ses parents était morts dans un accident de voiture. Bien que la jeune fille ait appris beaucoup de chose sur le jeune homme, elle ne parla pas beaucoup d'elle. Ben et Sakura étaient en train de déjeuner.  
  
Ben : Mais si tu es japonaise, qu'est-ce que tu fais à Hong Kong ???  
  
Sak : C'est-à-dire que je ne me rappelle plus...  
  
Ben : Tu as perdu la mémoire ??? Qu'est-ce que tu te rappelles à part ça ?  
  
Sak : J'ai 17 ans, presque 18... Mais le reste est si flou...  
  
Ben : Bon, il va falloir t'inscrire au lycée et on va essayé de voir si quelqu'un te recherche... Mais tu pourras rester chez moi autant que tu le souhaiteras...  
  
Sak : Merci Ben !  
  
Sakura regarda Ben et ils se sourirent. Les quelques semaines passées en compagnie de Ben, rendit Sakura toute chose, elle était si heureuse avec lui qu'elle ne voulut pas savoir qui elle était exactement.  
  
J'avais dit que je ne pourrais pas updater du week end mais j'ai gravé mes histoires sur cd et je les ai ramené chez mes amis qui heureusement ont un ordi... -_- enfin, ce n'est pas le plus important !!!! Voici, le chapitre... La pauvre Sakura ?! Qui est Ben ? Un gentil ? Un méchant ? Continuez à lire, le fic est loin d'être fini....  
  
Coucou à Nahi, Lyly, Granger et tous les autres...  
  
Ja ne  
  
Inu_kami 


	11. X

* Sakura Kinomoto  
  
17 ans  
  
* Thomas Kinomoto  
  
25 ans  
  
* Matthieu Tsukishiro  
  
25 ans, meilleur ami de Thomas  
  
Forme d'emprunt de Yué  
  
* Yué  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien de Sakura  
  
* Kérobéros  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien de Sakura  
  
* Samantha Akizuki  
  
25 ans, fiancée de Thomas  
  
Forme d'emprunt de Ruby Moon  
  
* Ruby Moon  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien d'Anthony  
  
* Spinel Sun  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien d'Anthony  
  
* Anthony Hiragiizawa  
  
17 ans, petit ami de Tiphany  
  
* Tiphany Daidoji  
  
17 ans  
  
* Stéphanie Li  
  
17 ans, cousine de Lionel  
  
* Lionel Li  
  
17 ans  
  
(Pour eux, je n'ai pas besoin de les décrire car vous avez à peu près comment ils sont. Imaginez-les un peu plus agés.)  
  
* Chris Tokashi  
  
17 ans  
  
Cheveux blonds courts(la coupe est un peu comme Lionel) aux yeux bleus turquoise  
  
Forme d'emprunt de Fério  
  
* Fério  
  
? ans  
  
Cheveux blonds longs(de la même façon que Yué) aux yeux bleus clairs presque blanc  
  
Gardien suprême de Sakura, habillé du même costume que Yué mais en or et ocre  
  
* Benjamin Ming  
  
20 ans  
  
Cheveux châtains courts(la coupe un peu comme Matthieu) aux yeux verts  
  
Qui est-il ? Vous le saurez en lisant...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
X  
  
Cela faisait 3 longues semaines que Sakura avait disparu et tout son petit monde était sur les dents encore plus les garçons qui se blâmaient de n'avoir pas été présent pour la protéger. Au petit déjeuner alors que tout le monde mangeait sans entrain, Matthieu fit place au gardien-juge.  
  
Yué : Elle l'a fait !!!  
  
Tous : Quoiiiii ??? Qui ???  
  
Yué : Je me rappelle du soir de la disparition de Sakura !!!  
  
Chris se transforma en Fério pour bien comprendre les révélations de Yué.  
  
Fério : Que veux-tu dire Yué ???  
  
Yué : Sakura savait qu'il allait y avoir une attaque, alors elle nous a tous laissé venir ici pour agir toute seule...  
  
Fério : Tu veux dire qu'elle avait pressenti une attaque et pour nous mettre à l'abri, elle a préféré nous écarter ???  
  
Kéro : Mais c'était à nous de la protéger !!!  
  
Yué : Elle savait qu'on ne l'aurait pas laisser seule et elle m'a effacé la mémoire !!!  
  
Thom : Et tu ne t'en ai rappelé qu'aujourd'hui ?  
  
Anthony : Le sort a dû cesser !!!  
  
Dom : On est pas plus avancé !!!  
  
Mme Li : Mais il faut que vous allez tous au lycée ou au travail !!! Et gardons espoir !!!  
  
Dans la classe régnait une légère euphorie, seuls Tiphany, Anthony, Chris, Stéphanie et Lionel étaient taciturne. La prof entra et le cours commença.  
  
Prof : Bonjour, j'ai le plaisir de vous dire que nous avons été choisi pour monter une pièce de Théâtre.  
  
Tous(sauf les amis de Sakura) : Ouaiiiiiiis !!!  
  
Soudain, on frappa à la porte et la prof sortit dans le couloir. Les élèves à l'intérieur commençaient à s'agiter. Les 5 amis de Sakura sentirent l'aura de la jeune fille. La prof fit son entrée accompagnée de Sakura. Les yeux des 5 amis faillirent sortir de leurs orbites. Leur cœur faillit lâcher à la vue de la magicienne. Elle sourit à toute la classe mais ne parut pas remarquer ses anciens.  
  
Prof : C'est une longue histoire mais elle revient après 3 semaines de convalescence, alors soyez gentils avec elle. Ah oui, elle a changé de nom...  
  
Les 5 amis : Quoiiiiiiii !!!  
  
Sak : Bonjour à tous ! Je m'appelle Sakura Ming.  
  
Prof : Mets-toi au fond de la classe !!!  
  
Elle se dirigea vers sa place et sentit 5 paires d'yeux braquées sur elle. Sakura ne comprenait pas pourquoi !!! Les heures de cours se déroulaient trop lentement pour les amis de Sakura. Celle-ci s'éclipsa avant qu'Anthony et les autres puissent lui parler. Ils n'avait pas cours l'après-midi et elle rejoignit la sortie. Quand elle entendit son nom.  
  
??? : Sakura, attend !!!  
  
Sans qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose, elle se fit enlacer par un jeune homme brun avec des yeux bleus nuit.  
  
Anthony : Si tu savais comme je suis heureux !!!  
  
Sak : MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS PREND !!!  
  
Elle se dégagea des bras de son meilleur ami. Les 4 autres arrivèrent à pas de course et avaient compris qu'il y avait un problème.  
  
Anthony : Mais c'est moi Anthony !!!  
  
Sak : Je suis désolée mais je ne me rappelle pas de vous !!!  
  
Tiff : Sakura, je suis ta meilleure amie depuis si longtemps...  
  
Sak : Je ne comprends pas...  
  
Matthieu avait senti l'aura de Sakura et accourut suivi de Samantha et Thomas vers le petit groupe. Thomas eut la surprise de voir sa sœur et en pleura même de joie.  
  
Thom : P'tite sœur, je suis si content de te revoir !  
  
Il s'approcha de Sakura mais celle-ci recula de frayeur. Anthony intervint les yeux rouges.  
  
Anthony : Sakura a perdu la mémoire, Thomas !!!  
  
Thom : Quoiiii ! Sakura je suis ton frère, tu peux oublier ça quand même...  
  
Sakura ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était assailli comme ça par ces gens. Lionel la fixa avec intensité, heureux qu'elle soit vivante même si elle avait perdu la mémoire. Au moins, elle ne souffrira plus de sa méchanceté passée.  
  
Sak : BEN !!!!  
  
Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années prit Sakura dans ses bras et lança des regards haineux vers l'assistance.  
  
Ben : Que voulez-vous à Sakura ???  
  
Thomas, Anthony, Chris mais surtout Lionel se sentirent capable de tuer le garçon pour avoir enlacer Sakura.  
  
Thom : Lâchez-la, tout de suite !!!  
  
Ben : Il n'en ai pas question !!! Que lui voulez-vous ???  
  
Matt : Sakura est la sœur de Thomas et nous sommes un peu de sa famille...   
  
Ben regarda Sakura et fixa Thomas mais n'y voyait aucune ressemblance. Il leur fit quand même confiance. Ils se rendirent tous chez les Li. Dominique avait été prévenu et il avait quitté son travail immédiatement. Anthony prévint tout le monde que Sakura avait perdu la mémoire et on regardait la jeune fille avec tristesse. Bizarrement, elle se laissa approcher par son père, il la serra dans ses bras et elle ne broncha pas. Quand tout le monde fut assis, Sakura alla s'asseoir près de Ben.  
  
Dom : Je suis ton père et même si tu ne me reconnais pas encore je suis si heureux de te savoir vivante.  
  
Sak : Merci...  
  
Thom : Pouvons-nous savoir ce qui s'est passé avec ma sœur ???  
  
Ben : Bien sûr !!! Tout d'abord, je m'appelle Benjamin mais vous pouvez m'appelez Ben...  
  
Et il raconta tout ce qui s'est passé durant ces 3 dernières semaines, la convalescence, la perte de mémoire etc... Pendant son récit, Sakura était collée à son bras. Ce qui mit mal à l'aise Anthony, Chris et Lionel.  
  
Dom : Alors, je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin de ma fille !!!  
  
Ben : C'est tout à fait normal, tout le monde en aurait fait autant !!!  
  
Thom : Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure et je vous remercie aussi !  
  
Ben : Non, ce n'est vraiment rien.  
  
Tout le monde regardait Ben, il fallait dire qu'il était vraiment super craquant, mais ce qui frappe surtout c'est que Sakura et Lui avaient la même couleur de cheveux et de yeux.  
  
Mme Li : Restez dîner avec nous, Sakura et vous !!!  
  
Ben(à Sak) : Sakura, tu veux bien ? Je pense que c'est ta vrai famille !!!  
  
Sak(à Ben) : Oui, mais si tu restes aussi !!!  
  
Ben : Bien sûr que je reste avec toi !  
  
Il embrassa le front de Sakura qui se détendit quasi-immédiatement. L'assemblée parut surprise de cette familiarité. Le dîner se déroula sans anicroches.  
  
Stéf(à Lionel) : Arrête de regarder Sakura comme ça ! Tu vas lui faire peur !!!  
  
Lionel(à Stéf) : Je ne peux pas sentir ce garçon !!!  
  
Stéf(à Lionel) : Tu es jaloux !!!  
  
Vint le moment de se dire au revoir. Ben enfilait déjà son manteau. Quand Mme Li s'interrogea.  
  
Mme Li : Dominique, Sakura s'installe évidemment avec nous !  
  
Dom : Sakura, nous allons te montrer ta chambre !  
  
Sak : NON !!!!  
  
Tout le groupe fut étonné de la soudaine frayeur de Sakura. Celle-ci se réfugia dans les bras de Ben.  
  
Sak : Non, je ne resterais pas ici, je ne vous connais pas !!! Ben, ne me laisse pas toute seule !!!  
  
Ben : Mais Sakura, c'est ta famille !!!  
  
Sak : Tu veux m'abandonner ???  
  
Ben : Mais pas du tout...  
  
Sakura en avait les larmes aux yeux, comment Ben pouvait la laisser ici avec des gens qui devaient être sa famille mais dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir.  
  
Mme Li : Mais vous pouvez aussi coucher ici, Mr Ming !  
  
Dom : Bon, je pense que Sakura a encore besoin de temps, alors laissons-lui le choix !  
  
Ben : Parfait ! Sakura, que veux-tu faire ???  
  
Sak : Je veux rentrer chez nous, avec toi !!!!  
  
Ces paroles étaient comme des coups de poignard pour la famille de Sakura, chez elle c'était à présent chez Ben et lui, c'était sa famille ou plus encore. Il la serra très fort dans ses bras et elle cessa de pleurer.  
  
Ben : Calme-toi, on rentre !!!  
  
Ben regardait la famille de Sakura et il avait de la peine pour eux, mais d'un côté il fut soulagé car il ne voulait pas vraiment se séparer de Sakura, cette jolie fleur de cerisier.  
  
Thom : Alors, je vous accompagne !!!  
  
Anthony : Moi aussi !  
  
Chris : Moi aussi !  
  
Matthieu : J'irai aussi !  
  
Ben : D'accord !  
  
Dom : Nous irons tous pour voir où vous habitez, si ça ne vous dérange pas, Ben ?  
  
Ben : Bien sur que non !!!  
  
Tous se rendirent au manoir de Ben et ils furent surpris de sa grandeur ! La chambre de Sakura était une annexe de celle de Ben, en fait le soir Sakura venait dormir près de lui et il la laissait faire. Quand les garçons de la famille de Sakura virent ça, ils allaient exploser de rage, savoir leur sœur, leur amie ou leur bien aimée dormir avec un parfait inconnu était trop pénible pour eux. Ben remarqua leur malaise.  
  
Ben : Je n'ai jamais rien fait à Sakura qui puisse la blesser !!! Vous pouvez le lui demander !!!  
  
Tiff : Nous vous croyons, Ben.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Je suis revenue ^_^ eh bien voilà le chapitre suivant... Sakura n'est pas restée longtemps loin de sa famille... Apparemment, Ben est gentil et sincère... Sakura est amoureuse de lui...?! Je peux le dire, OUI !!! Ne me tuez pas ???!!! L'histoire continue....  
  
Ohayo à mes reviewers ^_~ Mon autre fanfic est fini... Sniff... sniff mais celui-là continue encore pendant au moins 7 à 8 chapitres... Donc pas de stress !!!  
  
Ja ne  
  
Inu_kami 


	12. XI

* Sakura Kinomoto  
  
17 ans  
  
* Thomas Kinomoto  
  
25 ans  
  
* Matthieu Tsukishiro  
  
25 ans, meilleur ami de Thomas  
  
Forme d'emprunt de Yué  
  
* Yué  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien de Sakura  
  
* Kérobéros  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien de Sakura  
  
* Samantha Akizuki  
  
25 ans, fiancée de Thomas  
  
Forme d'emprunt de Ruby Moon  
  
* Ruby Moon  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien d'Anthony  
  
* Spinel Sun  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien d'Anthony  
  
* Anthony Hiragiizawa  
  
17 ans, petit ami de Tiphany  
  
* Tiphany Daidoji  
  
17 ans  
  
* Stéphanie Li  
  
17 ans, cousine de Lionel  
  
* Lionel Li  
  
17 ans  
  
(Pour eux, je n'ai pas besoin de les décrire car vous avez à peu près comment ils sont. Imaginez-les un peu plus agés.)  
  
* Chris Tokashi  
  
17 ans  
  
Cheveux blonds courts(la coupe est un peu comme Lionel) aux yeux bleus turquoise  
  
Forme d'emprunt de Fério  
  
* Fério  
  
? ans  
  
Cheveux blonds longs(de la même façon que Yué) aux yeux bleus clairs presque blanc  
  
Gardien suprême de Sakura, habillé du même costume que Yué mais en or et ocre  
  
* Benjamin Ming  
  
20 ans  
  
Cheveux châtains courts(la coupe un peu comme Matthieu) aux yeux verts  
  
Qui est-il ? Vous le saurez en lisant...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
XI  
  
Une semaine passa sans qu'il y ait de changement notable, Sakura passa beaucoup de temps avec sa famille mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Découragés mais heureux, ils patientèrent en gardant espoir. Ben accompagnait Sakura tous les matin et venait la recherchait ou l'accompagnait à chaque fois qu'elle devait se rendre chez les Li. Sakura tombait peu à peu amoureuse de Ben et celui-ci n'était pas indifférent au charme de la japonaise. Un soir, alors que toute la famille était réunis chez le Li. Ben, prit une voix solennelle.  
  
Ben : Mr Kinomoto, je voudrais vous demander votre accord pour me marier avec Sakura.  
  
Tous(sauf Ben et Sakura) : Quoiiiiiiiiii !!!!  
  
Dom : C'est-à-dire que c'est très difficile ce que vous me demandez...  
  
Thom : Elle est trop jeune pour se marier !!!  
  
Anthony : De plus vous vous connaissez que depuis 1 mois.  
  
Ben : C'est suffisant pour savoir que Sakura est la femme que j'attends, j'aimerais la chérir et la protéger toute ma vie...  
  
Stéphanie et Tiphany voyaient bien que les garçons était carrément hors d'eux, Lionel était devenu blême, le pauvre. Même Mme Li avait remarqué que son fils couvait du regard Sakura.  
  
Dom : Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire...  
  
Thom : Tu lui dit "non" !!!  
  
Ben : Thomas, ne préfères-tu pas la voir heureuse ?  
  
Thom : Si, mais...  
  
Sak : Alors, je suis heureuse que Ben m'aime et je l'aime aussi...  
  
C'était la fin, la famille fut anéantie par cette dernière révélation. Lionel avait les yeux rouges. Sakura demanda à aller dans sa chambre car elle devait dormir le soir-même chez les Li. Plus tard, Ben était sur le point de partir quand Sakura lui sauta dans les bras et il déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Ils se dirent au revoir. Tout le monde l'attendait au salon. Pendant toute cette semaine, ils avaient cachés Kéro et Suppy car ils avaient peur de la réaction de la magicienne. En entrant, Sakura vit des visages graves. Soudain, Yué et Fério apparurent. Ce qui fit crier la maîtresse des cartes.   
  
Thom : Yué, Fério, mais ça va pas ??? Elle a failli avoir une crise.  
  
Tiff : Thomas a raison, pourquoi vous êtes vous transformé ???  
  
Sam : Depuis 1 semaine, tout le monde a vu Sakura sauf eux, ils étaient inquiets...  
  
Stéf : Oui, mais ils auraient pu attendre un peu...  
  
Sakura n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, mais ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Bizarrement, elle ressentit du bien-être en voyant ses 2 gardiens. Elle se sentait en sécurité. Fério s'agenouilla et lui fit un baise main, et Yué la serra dans ses bras. Tiphany en avait les larmes aux yeux. Tout le monde fut surpris du comportement du gardien-juge, lui qui était si froid et distant. Il s'était beaucoup inquiété et pouvoir toucher sa maîtresse, disparue depuis 1 mois, lui fit du bien. Sakura leur souriait et les regardait avec chaleur.  
  
Sak : Yué...?!  
  
Tous : Heeeeeeeeeeeeein !!!  
  
Yué : Oui c'est moi, tu te souviens de moi ???  
  
Sak : Pas très bien, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis ce nom. En tout cas, c'est un beau prénom tout comme toi...  
  
Yué se sentit gêné mais parvint à sourire. Sakura le fixait toujours.  
  
Sak : Mais où est Matthieu ???  
  
Tous : Euhhhh !!!!  
  
Anthony : Que sais-tu de Yué, Sakura ???  
  
Sak : Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai l'impression qu'on était très proche, j'arrive pas à expliquer... Yué est qui pour moi....  
  
Tiff : C'était ton premier amour !!! Enfin, tu avais un gros faible pour Matthieu...  
  
Sak : Mais Yué n'est pas Matthieu ???  
  
Yué laissa la place à Matthieu et Sakura comprit qu'ils étaient une même personne.  
  
Sak : C'est grâce à la magie qu'il se transforme ?  
  
Anthony : Oui !  
  
Sak : Yué revient, s'il te plait !!!  
  
L'ange de lune revint et se posta près de sa maîtresse. Elle se sentit rassurée.  
  
Sak : Pourquoi, je ne me rappelle pas de vous ???  
  
Dom : Ca viendra avec le temps !!!  
  
Yué : Sakura, pardonne-moi pour ne pas t'avoir protéger !!!  
  
Sak : Protéger de quoi ???  
  
Fério : Pour l'accident, nous sommes tes gardiens, nous aurions dû être avec toi...  
  
Sak : Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que vous dites mais je vais bien maintenant. Merci de vous être inquiéter...  
  
Mme Li : Nous pourrions en reparler demain, il est tard.  
  
Tout le monde se rendit dans sa chambre. Anthony était avec Tiphany, Chris partageait la chambre de Stéphanie, Thomas dormait avec Samantha, Matthieu était entre temps tombé amoureux d'une des sœurs de Lionel et ils faisait chambre commune. Dominique était avec Kéro et Suppy. Sakura sombra rapidement dans le sommeil. Au petit matin, elle voulût se rendre à la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau. La maison de Lionel était grande et elle se perdit vite dans les longs couloirs. Elle vit au fond du couloir une lumière brillé et s'approcha de la pièce. En passant sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle vit Lionel en plein entraînement. Elle entra et applaudit. Le chinois fut surpris.  
  
Lionel : Tu es déjà réveillée ???  
  
Sak : C'était super, tu es très fort !!!  
  
Lionel rougit et détourna la tête.  
  
Lionel : C'est rien...  
  
Sak : En fait, je cherchais la cuisine, je voulais un verre d'eau, mais je me suis perdue !!!  
  
Lionel : Viens, je vais te montrer !  
  
Ils se rendirent à la cuisine et prirent place au bar devant un verre d'eau. Lionel prépara des petit sandwichs. Et il déposa une assiette devant chacun d'eux.  
  
Sak : Et toi, tu es déjà réveillé ???  
  
Lionel : Euh.... Je voulais m'entraîner...  
  
Sak : Dis-moi, on était amis ???  
  
Lionel : Je ne sais pas si on peut dire ça comme ça...  
  
Sak : Aah ! J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait des couple ici ??? Qui est avec qui ???  
  
Lionel(rouge) : Euh.... Anthony sort avec Tiphany, Chris est avec ma cousine Stéphanie, Thomas, ton frère est fiancé à Samantha et Matthieu sort avec une de mes sœurs…  
  
Sak : Et toi ??? Tu aimes quelqu'un ???  
  
Lionel(pivoine) : Euh... Oui, j'aime quelqu'un mais je lui fait tant de mal qu'elle pense que je la hais.  
  
Sak : Tu l'as blessée ? Tu es sorti avec une autre fille....?!  
  
Lionel : Non, non c'est pas ça du tout ! Mes paroles lui ont fait mal, mais je ne les pensais pas vraiment...  
  
Sak : Tu te caches sous une carapace, c'est ça ???  
  
Elle prit une bouchée de son sandwich et s'extasia du goût de son repas.  
  
Sak : Whaouaaaaaaaaah, c'est super bon !!! Tu ferais un bon mari, tu sais ???  
  
Lionel rougit de plus belle, il craquait carrément, Sakura était là avec lui en train de parler comme de bons vieux amis. Elle était si gentille, si belle et qu'il était certain que c'était elle, son âme sœur. Il ferait tout pour empêcher le mariage avec Ben.  
  
Lionel : Merci.  
  
Sak : Tu devrais t'excuser et lui expliquer pourquoi tu réagis comme ça avec elle peut-être comprendra t-elle... Si j'étais à sa place, je te pardonnerais...  
  
Lionel(pensant) : Si tu savais à quel point je voudrais te le dire...  
  
Des pas arrivèrent de l'étage et toute la famille descendit, ils furent surpris de voir Sakura et Lionel discuter devant le petit déjeuner.  
  
Mme Li : Je vois qu'il y en a qui ne nous ont pas attendu...  
  
Sak : Désolée, mais j'avais un creux et Lionel m'a tenu compagnie...  
  
Mme Li : Je plaisantais, bon alors cela va être à notre tour.   
  
Tout le monde se salua et commencèrent à manger sauf Lionel et Sakura qui montèrent dans leur chambre car ils n'avaient plus faim. Dans l'après-midi, ils se réunirent tous au salon pour discuter.  
  
Fério : Pourquoi Sakura se rappelle que de Yué et pas de moi ???  
  
Anthony : Ne sois si vexé, elle ne se rappelle pas de moi non plus... et j'essaie de faire avec !!!  
  
Dom : Calmez-vous les enfants, elle s'en rappellera quand elle se sentira prête...  
  
Tiff : C'est vrai, Mr Kinomoto et Thomas sont dans la même situation que vous.......  
  
Stéf : Je ne sais pas pour vous mais Sakura se sent en sécurité avec Yué, vous croyez pas ???  
  
Lionel : C'est normal, c'est son gardien !!! De plus, elle s'était toujours senti attirée par Matthieu à cause des ses pouvoirs...  
  
La sœur de Lionel, Feimei entra au salon à la recherche de son petit ami car il devait faire des courses ensemble. Yué sembla hésiter car il voulait rester auprès de sa maîtresse et amie.  
  
Sak : Vas-y Yué, transforme-toi !!! Après tout c'est ta petite amie !!!  
  
Yué : Bien...  
  
Sur ce, il redevint Matthieu, salua tout le monde et partit avec Feimei.  
  
Sak : J'aime beaucoup Matthieu et je suis contente qu'il soit heureux...  
  
Tiff : Même avant tu étais beaucoup attachée à lui...  
  
Sak : N'empêche, il est super canon et gentil, Yué !!!!  
  
Tous éclatèrent de rire alors que Sakura se demandait ce qu'elle avait dit de si drôle.  
  
Anthony : S'il t'avait entendu !!! Yué est le plus froid de nous tous, il est toujours resté distant, c'est sa nature...  
  
Sakura se leva d'un coup et regardait par la fenêtre, elle avait senti une drôle de sensation. Les autres firent de même, mais eux, sentaient l'aura d'une carte. Sakura s'élança jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée. Elle voyait Ben courir vers elle, Sakura était si heureuse de le revoir, mais au moment où ils se tombèrent dans les bras, une flèche noire se planta dans le dos du jeune homme et atteint son cœur.  
  
Sak : Nooooooooon !  
  
Anthony les protégea avec Shield et les ramena vers la maison avec la carte de la lévitation. La flèche disparut mais la blessure de Ben était bien réelle. Il souffrait atrocement... mais parvint à dire quelques mots.  
  
Ben : J'étais venu demander ta main..... mais je crois que ça ne va pas être possible...  
  
Sak : Ne parle pas, on va t'emmener à l'hôpital !!!  
  
Ben : Non, écoute-moi.... je sais que c'est fini pour moi.... et je préfère mourir dans tes bras...  
  
Sak : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ??? Ne me laisse pas toute seule... BEN !!!  
  
Toute l'assemblée pleurait, sauf Lionel(qui ne pleure jamais !). Ils voyaient bien que Ben était vraiment épris de Sakura et ça leur faisait mal de les voir se séparer de cette manière. Sakura pleurait toute les larmes de son corps.  
  
Ben : S'il te plait ne pleure pas... Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré, car je préfère mourir maintenant que ne jamais t'avoir connu de toute ma vie... Je... t'aime, Sakura !!!  
  
Sakura l'embrassa tendrement, lui sourit à travers ses larmes et il fut heureux d'emporter dans sa mémoire une dernière image de sa bien aimée. Il mourut, heureux dans les bras de Sakura !!!  
  
Sak : NOOOOOOOOON !!! Ne me laisse pas !!!! BEEEEEEEEN !!!  
  
Elle se leva et sortit une fois encore de la maison et cria de toutes ses forces.  
  
Sak : COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSE FAIRE CA !!! JE VAIS VOUS TUER !!!  
  
Des flèches sorties de nulle part s'abattirent en direction de Sakura. Celle-ci entra en transe et un bouclier se mit en place autour d'elle. Anthony y avait fait appel pour les protéger, les autres et elle. La rage sondait le cœur de Sakura et un vent violent tourbillonnait autour d'elle. Ruby figea le temps. Un vent violent soufflait et la puissance de Sakura augmenta de plus en plus. Sakura se mit à leviter, ses yeux devint sombre, ses cheveux virevoltaient le long de son corps et une puissance extraordinaire s'empara de corps. Une lumière doré sortit d'elle, tout le monde mit ses mains devant ses yeux et quand elle s'estompa, la famille et amis de Sakura furent choqués. Dans les airs, se tenait une Sakura habillée de sa robe rose. Elle leva ses bras en l'air.  
  
Sak : Oh, cartes de Sakura venez à mon aide, votre maîtresse vous le demande...  
  
Par magie, les cartes sortirent de leur livre, ce qui réveilla Kérobéro et Spinel-sun et qui volèrent. Les cartes tournoyèrent autour de Sakura. Yué était revenu aussi et sourit en voyant son amie redevenue la maîtresse suprême des cartes. Elle n'avait même pas fait appel à son sceptre.  
  
Sak : Firey, vas-y mon amie...  
  
Une jeune fille de feu sortit de la carte, sourit à Sakura et se dirigea là où l'aura était la plus forte. Et Firey brûla tout sur son passage. Sakura perdit connaissance, commençait à chuter mais elle fut rattrapée par Fério.  
  
Fério : Maîtresse !  
  
Il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre suivi de toute la famille. Elle ne se réveilla immédiatement. Ils redescendirent tous au salon. Ils avaient appelé une ambulance pour Ben, mais il était trop tard, pourtant on l'amena quand même à l'hôpital, sûrement à la morgue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Je sais c'est triste... Beaucoup d'entre vous, sont sûrement contents que j'ai fait mourir le perso de Ben aussitôt mais il n'était pas prévu pour rester longtemps... Mais Sakura et lui s'aimaient vraiment... Voilà, je crois qu'elle a retrouvé la mémoire !!! Sakura et Lionel ont eu un moment super mignon... Enfin, tout est rentré à peu près dans l'ordre...  
  
Bonjour à mes reviewers... ^_^  
  
Ja ne  
  
Inu_kami 


	13. XII

* Sakura Kinomoto  
  
17 ans  
  
* Thomas Kinomoto  
  
25 ans  
  
* Matthieu Tsukishiro  
  
25 ans, meilleur ami de Thomas  
  
Forme d'emprunt de Yué  
  
* Yué  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien de Sakura  
  
* Kérobéros  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien de Sakura  
  
* Samantha Akizuki  
  
25 ans, fiancée de Thomas  
  
Forme d'emprunt de Ruby Moon  
  
* Ruby Moon  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien d'Anthony  
  
* Spinel Sun  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien d'Anthony  
  
* Anthony Hiragiizawa  
  
17 ans, petit ami de Tiphany  
  
* Tiphany Daidoji  
  
17 ans  
  
* Stéphanie Li  
  
17 ans, cousine de Lionel  
  
* Lionel Li  
  
17 ans  
  
(Pour eux, je n'ai pas besoin de les décrire car vous avez à peu près comment ils sont. Imaginez-les un peu plus agés.)  
  
* Chris Tokashi  
  
17 ans  
  
Cheveux blonds courts(la coupe est un peu comme Lionel) aux yeux bleus turquoise  
  
Forme d'emprunt de Fério  
  
* Fério  
  
? ans  
  
Cheveux blonds longs(de la même façon que Yué) aux yeux bleus clairs presque blanc  
  
Gardien suprême de Sakura, habillé du même costume que Yué mais en or et ocre  
  
* Benjamin Ming  
  
20 ans  
  
Cheveux châtains courts(la coupe un peu comme Matthieu) aux yeux verts  
  
Qui est-il ? Vous le saurez en lisant...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
XII  
  
Thom : Vous croyez qu'elle a retrouvé la mémoire ???  
  
Stéf : En plus elle a fait appel à ses cartes sans sceptre...  
  
Tiff : Elle est très forte notre petite Sakura...  
  
Anthony : J'espère qu'elle a retrouvé la mémoire car elle me manquait vraiment.  
  
Fério : J'ai ressenti une grande puissance au contact de ma maîtresse. Elle est revenue encore plus forte.  
  
Yué : Je suis heureux que ce soit fini comme ça...  
  
Tiff : J'imagine que tout le monde veut rester auprès d'elle cette nuit ???  
  
Lionel : Kéro et moi, nous allons la surveiller, comme vous êtes tous en couple, c'est mieux que vous restez auprès de vos partenaires.  
  
Thom : Mais, il n'en ai pas question, c'est ma sœur !!!  
  
Sam : Thomas ! Arrête de faire l'entêté !!!  
  
Anthony : Je suis d'accord avec Thomas, pourquoi lui ???  
  
Fério redevint Chris qui voyait ça aussi d'un mauvais oeil, il lança un regard noir à Lionel.  
  
Lionel : Et vous êtes prêts à laisser vos fiancées seules ??? Elles aussi ont besoin d'être protéger et choyer...  
  
Stéf : Lionel a raison, si elle se réveille, il nous appellera !!!  
  
Les garçons partirent pas convaincus mais bien obligés de s'avouer qu'ils avaient un peu délaissés leur copine. Après tout, Sakura était revenue et tout rentrait dans l'ordre... Lionel se dépêcha de monter dans la chambre de Sakura. Celle-ci semblait souffrir, Lionel n'aimait pas la voir ainsi. Bizarrement, Kéro n'était pas venu le rejoindre ce qui fit sourire le jeune chinois. Au début, il s'assit sur le lit tout en caressant les cheveux de la maîtresse des cartes mais se sentant de plus en plus fatigué, il s'allongea près de Sakura. Cette dernière s'agita dans son sommeil.  
  
Sak : Ben.........  
  
Lionel sentit son cœur se serrer, Sakura aimait vraiment Ben, cette idée lui donna la nausée. Comment allait réagir Sakura envers lui maintenant ? Se rappelait-elle de leur conversation ? Pourra t-elle aimer quelque d'autre ? Autant de questions qui trottaient dans la tête de Lionel.  
  
Lionel : Dors bien, Sakura !!!  
  
Il s'endormit à son tour. Au petit matin, Lionel se sentait si bien, il se demandait pourquoi... En ouvrant bien les yeux, il eut la surprise de sa vie. Sakura dormait sur son torse, une de ses mains sur un des ses pectos. Il ne pensa même pas à rougir, il était transporté de bonheur. Il resta ainsi à lui caresser les cheveux, sans oser bouger pour ne pas la réveiller. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Stéphanie entra. Elle lâcha un cri de surprise, Lionel lui demanda de faire moins de bruit. Ils parlèrent à voix basse.  
  
Lionel : Tu vas la réveiller !!!  
  
Stéf : C'est que ça fait bizarre de vous voir ainsi !!!  
  
Lionel : Je... je m'étais endormi près d'elle mais ce matin, je l'ai trouvé dans cette position...  
  
Stéf : Et tu es heureux ???  
  
Lionel : Oui, mais....  
  
Stéf : Tu dois être présent pour elle, Sakura aura besoin de tout notre soutien pour faire face à l'épreuve qui l'attend...  
  
Lionel : Il se peut, qu'elle n'ouvre plus jamais son cœur à personne... Tu sais, je crois qu'elle l'aimait...  
  
Stéf : Alors à toi de lui dire que tu tiens à elle !!! Allez, lèves-toi ! Si certains te vois comme ça, ils pèteraient un câble...  
  
Lionel : Non, je veux profiter encore un petit peu de mon léger bonheur... Et je n'ai pas peur d'eux....  
  
Stéphanie sourit, ravie de voir son cousin moins froid, moins distant... Sakura l'avait changé et elle espérait vraiment que ces 2 là s'aimeraient. Ils le méritaient tous les 2. Pendant ce temps, Sakura s'était tournée au grand dam de Lionel mais il pût enfin se lever. Lentement Sakura se réveilla. Elle ne reconnut pas la chambre et son regard s'arrêta soudain sur Lionel qui la regardait aussi.  
  
Sak : Bon...Bonjour ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ???  
  
Lionel : Bonjour, tu me reconnais ???  
  
Sak : Li, c'est pas drôle ??? Pourquoi tu me demandes si je te connais ? Nous étions rivaux dans la chasse aux cartes, tu ne m'as jamais apprécié, ensuite ça ne s'est pas arrangé lorsque je suis venue à Hong kong...  
  
Lionel : Enfin, je veux savoir de quoi tu te rappelle à part ça ?  
  
Sak : Je ne sais pas très bien, on dirait qu'il y a un vide mais j'ai l'impression que...  
  
Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et toue sa famille était là.  
  
Tiff : Aaaaaaaaah, tu es réveillée !!!  
  
Stéf : Tu nous a fait peur !!!  
  
Sak : Pourquoi ???  
  
Lionel : Je crois qu'elle a occulté ce dernier mois...  
  
Tous : Ahhhhhhh !  
  
Sak : De quoi, vous parlez ???  
  
Kéro vola dans les bras de Sakura et pleurait.  
  
Kéro : Oh ma petite pitchoune, tu m'as tellement manqué !!!  
  
Sak : Kéroooooooo !!!  
  
Elle l'embrassa sur la tête et le lionceau se posa sur la tête de sa maîtresse. Anthony avait les larmes aux yeux et s'assit sur le lit et l'enlaça avec force.  
  
Sak : Mon Anthony, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ???  
  
Anthony : Je t'aime.... ma petite Sakura !!!  
  
Sak : Moi aussi je t'adore... Mais tu n'es pas avec Tiphany ???  
  
Tous rigolèrent. Sakura ne comprit pas.  
  
Tiff : Il veut dire que tu lui a manqué... Et Anthony ! Je vais être jalouse si tu ne la lâches pas...  
  
Anthony : Excuse-moi Sakura, ma bien aimée me rappelle à elle...  
  
Sakura sourit ce qui réchauffa le cœur de toute l'assemblée. Chris vint à son tour et la prit aussi dans ses bras.  
  
Chris : Je suis heureux de pouvoir te serrer à nouveau dans mes bras.  
  
Sak : Merci, Chris, mais il faudra m'expliquer après..... Fério, ne sois pas si pressé de faire ton apparition !!!  
  
Fério apparut et fit un baise main à sa maîtresse, celle-ci rougit.  
  
Sak : Si je savais que de très beaux garçons allaient venir me voir, je me serais coiffée.  
  
Fério : Maîtresse, tu es déjà très belle comme ça !!!  
  
Elle rougit devant son gardien vêtu d'or, Matthieu s'approcha et Fério lui laissa la place.  
  
Matt : Bonjour Sakura !  
  
Sak : Hanyaaaaaaan ! Bonjour Matthieu !  
  
Tiff : Sakura, tu craques toujours autant pour Matthieu !!!  
  
Sak : C'est pas de ma faute, c'est Yué qui fait ça !!!  
  
Tout le monde rigola et l'ange de lune fit son apparition. Il la serra très fort, Sakura fut surprise mais se laissa faire.  
  
Anthony : Yué s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi...  
  
Yué : Je devais la protéger et je ne l'ai pas fait...  
  
Sak : Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez mais je ne t'en voudrais jamais Yué. Car tu es mon ami...  
  
Tout le monde descendit laissant Dominique et Thomas profiter de Sakura dans l'intimité. Ils avaient beaucoup souffert de ne pas être reconnu durant ce dernier mois.  
  
Au salon, Lionel, Tiphany et Stéphanie discutaient.  
  
Lionel(triste) : Elle a gardé les mêmes sentiments pour moi qu'avant son accident...  
  
Stéf : Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne t'en voudras pas longtemps...  
  
Tiff : Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est comment elle va réagir à l'annonce de la mort de Ben ??? Va t-elle s'en rappeler ?  
  
Lionel : Les souvenirs vont peut-être lui revenir...  
  
Stéf : Il faut la soutenir car ce sera très dur pour elle...  
  
Tiff : Mais au fait, Lionel tu comptes lui dire quand ce que tu éprouves pour elle ???  
  
Lionel(rouge) : Euhhhh, c'est que....  
  
Stéf : Fais-nous confiance on va t'aider !!!  
  
Tiff : Tout à fait !!!  
  
L'hôpital avait appelé, Ben serait mit en terre dans l'après-midi. Comme il n'avait plus de famille, l'hôpital pensait que les Kinomoto et les Li voudraient aller à l'enterrement. Sakura, qui au nom de Ben, sursauta, demanda à aller le voir. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose les unissait. Les Kinomoto et les Li se préparèrent et se rendirent à l'hôpital. Tout de noir, vêtus, Sakura et les autres se tenaient dans l'entrée de la morgue. Sakura sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Elle demanda à aller voir Ben en premier.  
  
Thom : Tu es sûre que ça ira ?  
  
Sak : Oui.  
  
Elle entra, vit un cercueil en bois de chêne, elle s'approcha le cœur battant. Quand elle vit Ben, les yeux clos, sourire aux lèvres et habillé d'un superbe costume, elle ne put réprimer son cri plus longtemps.  
  
Sak : BEEEEEEEEEEN !!!!! NOOOOOOON !!!! POURQUOI ????  
  
Dehors, les visages se crispèrent, certains commençaient à pleurer, d'autres serraient le poing pour ne pas en faire autant. Ils avaient tous entendu le cri déchirant de Sakura, et à ce moment même, ils comprirent tous, qu'elle avait recouvré la mémoire et que ses sentiments lui étaient revenus aussi. Thomas voulut rejoindre sa sœur mais Dominique le retint par le bras.  
  
L'enterrement fut très solennel et simple, les personnes qui s'étaient occupées de préparer Ben, leur dirent qu'il avait ce sourire même mort. Elles avaient dit aussi qu'il était mort heureux car son visage irradiait de beauté. Sakura fut soutenue par son père et son frère. Quand tout fut fini et que le prête était parti, la famille s'éloigna un peu laissant à Sakura seule en face de la tombe. Elle pleurait. Soudain, un vent léger souffla, lui caressant la joue et elle releva sa tête. Un ange d'une beauté sans pareille lui souriait, ses plumes tournoyaient autour d'elle.  
  
Sak : Ben ???  
  
Le reste de la famille se tourna vers Sakura, qui parlait tout seule.  
  
Stéf : La pauvre, elle parle toute seule !!!  
  
Thom : Non, elle parle à un ange !!!  
  
Tous : Quoiiiiiii !!!!  
  
Thom : Ben lui parle à travers la mort.  
  
Il pleura, imité des autres(je l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois, Lionel ne pleure pas ! ). C'était trop injuste que sa sœur doive subir toute ces épreuves.  
  
Ben : Ne pleure pas ma belle ! Tu es si jolie quand tu souris !!!  
  
Sak : Pourquoi es-tu parti ???  
  
Ben : Je ne l'ai pas voulu... mais.... c'était mon heure...  
  
Sak : Tu ne m'aurais pas rencontré, tu serais toujours vivant....  
  
Ben : Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai été heureux de t'avoir rencontré, et si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterai pas... Te rencontrer et mourir ou vivre une vie sans te connaître, j'ai fait mon choix !!!  
  
Sak : Mais, je suis seule maintenant !!!!  
  
Ben : Non, regarde là-bas, ils sont tous là pour toi ! Tu trouveras la personne la plus chère à ton coeur...Je veillerai sur toi de la haut....   
  
Sak : Mais c'est toi que j'aime....  
  
Ben : Non, ce n'est pas moi... Il t'attend quelque part... Il est si proche et si loin en même temps... Adieu ma fleur de cerisier...  
  
Elle ne pleurait plus, maintenant elle avait 2 anges gardiens, sa mère et Ben. Elle retourna vers sa famille et ils s'en allèrent. Un homme en complet noir s'avança vers eux, c'était le notaire de Ben, celui-ci avait tout légué à Sakura n'ayant pas d'autre famille, sa maison, quelques actions en bourse et une agence de publicité connue dans tout le pays. En un instant, Sakura était devenue une jeune femme très riche mais elle ne se sentait pas mieux. Le manoir lui rappelait trop Ben, alors elle demanda au notaire de la vendre et de lui acheter une autre maison ailleurs. Pendant ce temps, ils resteraient chez les Li.   
  
Ils se firent plusieurs fois attaqués par des choses venues de nulle part, mais ayant tous repris l'entraînement, ils avaient vite fait d'en finir avec ces évènements maléfiques. Sakura se fit à chaque fois protéger par Lionel, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi, surtout qu'après il lui donnait des conseils pour mieux se battre. Elle n'aimait pas trop les directives, Lionel était comme son frère, il la protégeait mais il la critiquait.   
  
Sak : Mais pourquoi, tu viens me gêner comme ça ???  
  
Lionel : J'ai juste vu que tu étais en difficulté.... Excuse-moi d'être venu t'aider !!!  
  
Sak : Non, mais tu me prends pour une incapable.... c'était la même chose, il y a 8 ans !!!! Tu changeras jamais, tout ce que je ferai ne sera jamais bien !!!!  
  
Elle partit en courant, la rage au ventre. Anthony, Fério, Yué et Kéro la suivirent. Tiff et Stéphanie restèrent avec Lionel.  
  
Tiff : Tu sais, Sakura a beaucoup souffert quand tu la traitais de nulle, il y a 8 ans...  
  
Stéf : Lionel, tu aurais pû t'abstenir cette fois-ci...  
  
Lionel : Je suis désolé de l'avoir blessé mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose....  
  
Stéf : Ses gardiens sont là pour ça !!!  
  
Lionel : Oui, mais leur forme d'emprunt aime aussi quelqu'un d'autre et s'inquiète pour vous aussi, alors ils ne peuvent pas être à 2 endroits différents.  
  
Tiff : Il a raison, Anthony est tiraillé, entre l'amitié et l'amour, Fério c'est la même chose, !!!  
  
Après quelques mois, le notaire rappela Sakura, il avait trouvé une maison pour elle. Mais à son grand malheur, elle se trouva en face des Li.  
  
Stéf : C'est super ! On ne sera pas trop éloigné !!!  
  
Sak : On sera même tout près, tu veux dire !!!  
  
Tiff : Mais c'est génial !!!  
  
Dom : Nous devrions la prendre Sakura !!!  
  
Sak : Pfffff, d'accord !!!  
  
Le week-end se passa à déménager, Sakura ignora Lionel. Tout le monde le remarqua et sourit de la tête du pauvre garçon. Le notaire rappela Sakura pour savoir si ils étaient bien installés, elle répondit par l'affirmative. Étant devenu, le nouveau boss de l'agence de publicité, elle se devait de se présenter à ses employés. Elle décida donc de faire un grand dîner et d'inviter tous ses employés et leur familles.  
  
  
  
Stéf : Whaouaaaaaw ! Une soirée mondaine !!!  
  
Tiff : Je pourrais faire ta robe Sakura ???  
  
Sak : Hin hin, je ne peux pas te le refuser...  
  
Sa meilleure amie était aux anges. Sakura l'annonça à tout le monde et les préparatifs de la soirée furent fini dans la semaine. Sakura avait décidé de mettre son frère et Matthieu à la tête de l'entreprise, le temps qu'elle puisse reprendre les rênes. Samantha était bien sur de la partie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
C'est un chapitre un peu triste... Comme l'auteur, je pense !!! Ca doit être parce que mes deux autres fanfics sont finis... Je les aimais bien... snif... Bonjour à tous mes reviewers, tout vos messages me vont droit au coeur(même les menaces !)  
  
Nahi, arrête de me complimenter car je ne peux pas rougir plus que je ne suis déjà ^_^ Merci pour tes gentils reviews ! Ah au fait continue ton dernier fic, j'aime l'idée...  
  
Ja ne  
  
Inu_kami 


	14. XIII

* Sakura Kinomoto  
  
17 ans  
  
* Thomas Kinomoto  
  
25 ans  
  
* Matthieu Tsukishiro  
  
25 ans, meilleur ami de Thomas  
  
Forme d'emprunt de Yué  
  
* Yué  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien de Sakura  
  
* Kérobéros  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien de Sakura  
  
* Samantha Akizuki  
  
25 ans, fiancée de Thomas  
  
Forme d'emprunt de Ruby Moon  
  
* Ruby Moon  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien d'Anthony  
  
* Spinel Sun  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien d'Anthony  
  
* Anthony Hiragiizawa  
  
17 ans, petit ami de Tiphany  
  
* Tiphany Daidoji  
  
17 ans  
  
* Stéphanie Li  
  
17 ans, cousine de Lionel  
  
* Lionel Li  
  
17 ans  
  
(Pour eux, je n'ai pas besoin de les décrire car vous avez à peu près comment ils sont. Imaginez-les un peu plus agés.)  
  
* Chris Tokashi  
  
17 ans  
  
Cheveux blonds courts(la coupe est un peu comme Lionel) aux yeux bleus turquoise  
  
Forme d'emprunt de Fério  
  
* Fério  
  
? ans  
  
Cheveux blonds longs(de la même façon que Yué) aux yeux bleus clairs presque blanc  
  
Gardien suprême de Sakura, habillé du même costume que Yué mais en or et ocre  
  
* Benjamin Ming  
  
20 ans  
  
Cheveux châtains courts(la coupe un peu comme Matthieu) aux yeux verts  
  
Qui est-il ? Vous le saurez en lisant...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
XIII  
  
Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde, le notaire les accueillait à l'entrée avec Dominique. Seuls les adolescents et les parents étaient présents. Les enfants se seraient ennuyés. Quand tout le monde fut présent, le notaire présenta la nouvelle équipe qui devait prendre la relève de Ben, après une minute de silence à sa mémoire, il laissa Thomas et Matthieu se débrouiller. Sakura n'avait pas encore fait son apparition. Elle descendit les escaliers telle une princesse. Tout le monde fut émerveillé par sa beauté, les jeunes hommes avalaient difficilement leurs salives. Lionel était carrément sur les fesses(façon de parler). Sakura était magnifique, elle portait la même robe qu'elle avait quand elle se transformait en maîtresse suprême des cartes. Mais celle-ci était noire avec des jeux de transparence. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et voletaient à chacun de ses pas. Elle s'approcha enfin de Thomas et Matthieu qui la présenta comme la nouvelle boss de l'agence. Elle sourit à en faire craquer plus d'un et tout le monde était troublé par cette innocence et cette fermeté dans le regard. Un peu comme Ben... Thomas s'adressa à l'assemblée.  
  
Thom : Vous avez peut-être des questions ???  
  
On entendit des sifflements et des compliment fusèrent sur la beauté de Sakura. Et un garçon prit la parole.  
  
Garçon : Mademoiselle, êtes-vous célibataire ???  
  
Tous : Houuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !!!!  
  
Sak : Je.... je ne suis pas mariée si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir !!!!  
  
Elle rougit. Lionel était en train de bouillir intérieurement. Un autre garçon prit la parole.  
  
Garçon : Alors, voulez-vous m'épouser ???  
  
Sak : On ne se connaît à peine !!!  
  
Des rires fusèrent dans la salle. Toutes les explications données, la danse commença. Sakura se fit assaillir par bon nombre de garçons. Lionel explosa et préférait sortir prendre l'air. Thomas, Anthony, Chris n'étaient pas mieux mais eux pouvaient se contenir. Mme Li, Tiphany, Stéphanie discutaient.  
  
Mme Li : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a mon fils ???  
  
Stéf : Heu... Lionel est amoureux de Sakura !!!  
  
Tiff : Et il n'ose pas lui dire !!!  
  
Mme Li : C'était donc ça !!! Il a beaucoup changé et c'est grâce à elle... Soit dit en passant, Sakura ferait une belle-fille admirable...  
  
Stéf : En plus, elle est puissante et comme ça, le clan Li pourra survivre grâce à Lionel.  
  
Tiff : Elle est belle et intelligente, ne l'oubliez pas... Mais pourquoi, le clan Li disparaîtrait ?  
  
Mme Li : Lionel est le seul homme de la famille qui puisse encore engendrer une nouvelle génération...   
  
Stéf : Sans lui, le nom des Li disparaîtra...  
  
Tiff : J'ai une idée, mais c'est tellement mesquin !!!  
  
Stéf : Vas-y, on t'écoute !!!  
  
Tiphany leur raconta son plan, une malicieuse étincelle brilla dans les yeux de Mme Li et de sa nièce. Elles mettraient son plan à exécution. La soirée se termina au grand plaisir de Lionel qui en avait marre de voir les garçon tourner autour de sa Sakura. Au lycée, la nouvelle qui veut que Sakura était le nouveau boss d'une firme tourna assez vite, mais c'était surtout le fait qu'elle était célibataire qui rendait certains gars heureux. Beaucoup pensait qu'elle sortait avec Anthony ou Chris mais de la savoir libre, il osait lui demander à sortir. A midi, alors qu'ils mangeaient tous ensemble, Tiphany aborda le sujet.  
  
Tiff : Tu as beaucoup de prétendants maintenant ???  
  
Sak : Oui, mais aucun ne me plait.  
  
Stéf : Pourtant, il y en a qui sont mignons !!!  
  
Les garçons parurent offusqués. Les filles rigolaient en voyant leur tête.  
  
Anthony : Tu t'entraînes avec nous ce soir ?  
  
Sak : Désolée, mais je dois faire quelque chose ce soir !!!  
  
Lionel : Trop occupée à se faire draguer !!!  
  
Sak : Oh Li, je te... Sache pour ta gouverne, que j'ai une réunion ce soir avec Thomas et les autres ! Mais pourquoi, je te réponds !!! C'était mieux quand tu m'ignorait !!!!  
  
Elle partit en courant, très énervée ! Lionel était tout penaud, il aurait dû se taire.  
  
Tiff : Je crois que ça va plus difficile que prévu !  
  
Stéf : Oui, je crois bien !!!  
  
Chris : De quoi, vous parlez ???  
  
Stéf : Rien...  
  
Quelques semaines passèrent, Sakura et Lionel ne s'était pas réconcilié. Beaucoup de garçons proposèrent à Sakura de sortir mais elle ne voulait pas prétextant du boulot ou autre. Toute la bande était au Dojo des Li, ils s'entraînaient avec acharnement. Sakura sortit pour aller à la cuisine. Quand Tiphany et Stéphanie prirent Anthony à part.  
  
Anthony : Quoi ??? Jamais de la vie !!!  
  
Tiff : C'est pour Sakura !!!  
  
Stéf : Alleeeeeeeez Anthony !!!  
  
Anthony : Bon, mais si il y a un problème, ce sera votre faute...  
  
Sakura revint et ils continuèrent à s'entraîner. Sakura et Anthony se battaient quand elle fit appel à la carte de la chasse, Anthony se protégea et l'attaque fut déviée sur la mère de Lionel qui entrait.  
  
Lionel : Mèèèèèèèèèèère !!!  
  
Elle s'écroula, tout le monde accourut.  
  
Sak : Mme Li, ça va ???  
  
Mme Li : Oui, mais je me sens faible !!!  
  
Sak : Tout est de ma faute, j'aurai dû rappeler Shot... Je suis désolée....  
  
Lionel : Il faut l'amener dans sa chambre !!!  
  
Anthony fit appel à lévitation et Mme Li fut transportée dans ses quartiers. Arrivée là-bas, elle ne voulut voir personne à part Sakura.  
  
Sak : Comment allez-vous ? Je suis si désolée...  
  
Mme Li : Je suis si faible... je me demande si je ne vais pas mou....  
  
Sak : Oh non, ne dîtes pas ça, je ne voulais pas vous blesser....  
  
Mme Li : Peux-tu exaucer mon dernier vœu ??? Tu pourrais faire ça pour une mourante ???  
  
Sak : Oh non, vous n'allez pas partir... Je ferais tout ce que vous me demanderez !!! Je le jure !!!  
  
Mme Li : J'aimerais que tu épouses mon fils !!!  
  
Sak : LIONEL ?!?!  
  
Mme Li : Je ne l'ai dit à personne, mais je suis très malade et avant de quitter cette terre, j'aimerais m'assurer que le clan Li ne disparaisse pas avec moi... Mes filles se marieront et prendront le nom de leur époux et du côté de mon beau-frère, il n'y a que Stéphanie qui prendra sûrement le nom de Chris. Lionel est le seul qui pourra me donner une descendance à notre nom.  
  
Sak : Je suis sûre que beaucoup de jeunes filles seraient heureuses d'être sa femme...  
  
Mme Li : Mais moi c'est toi que je veux comme belle-fille. Avec le temps tu me ressembleras : forte, digne et mûre en plus d'être puissante, généreuse et douce...  
  
Sak : Je vous remercie....  
  
Mme Li : C'est mon dernier souhait... Je ne sais pas combien de temps, il me reste à vivre alors, rends-moi heureuse, s'il te plait...  
  
Sak : Je dois réfléchir....  
  
Mme Li : Je t'aime déjà comme ma propre fille...  
  
Sak : Je vous donnerais une réponse rapidement !!!  
  
Mme Li : Merci, mon enfant et surtout ne dit rien à personne, je ne veux pas les inquiéter...  
  
Dans le salon, la bande trouvait le temps très long et se demandait ce que pouvait se dire les 2 femmes. Sakura les rejoignit toute songeuse... Lionel voyait bien que Sakura se sentait coupable. La magicienne s'approcha de lui.  
  
Sak : Je suis désolée pour ta mère... J'ai décidé de ne plus m'entraîner chez toi, désormais !!! Pardonne-moi encore...  
  
Sans laisser le temps à Lionel de répondre, elle partit. Tous étaient inquiets du comportement de Sakura... Celle-ci était si confuse, comment pouvait-elle épouser un homme qui la détestait ? Qui la méprisait ??? Sakura réfléchit longtemps, cela faisait des heures qu'elle était sur le toit de la maison. Il faut avouer que Lionel l'avait protéger plusieurs fois lors des derniers combats mais il ne s'était pas empêché de lui donner des conseils comme si c'était une gamine de 10 ans. A trop réfléchir, elle en avait mal à la tête... Un léger vent souffla et caressa sa joue. Elle leva sa tête et vit son ange.  
  
Ben : Sakura, tu ne devrais pas être triste comme ça....  
  
Sak : Je ne suis pas triste, je suis préoccupée !!! Dis-moi ce que je dois faire ????  
  
Ben : Écoute ton cœur, Sakura !!!  
  
Sak : Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup mais merci quand même ! Je t'aime Ben....  
  
Ben : Moi aussi ma fleur de cerisier !!!  
  
La magie s'était envolée, Sakura rentra dans sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était dans les bras de Morphée... Elle fit un rêve bizarre. Elle se trouvait dans un endroit sombre, elle marchait sans savoir où aller, le vent soufflait... Soudain, elle crut entendre une voix.  
  
Voix : Tu seras à moi...... pour toujours....  
  
Sakura commença à paniquer, cette voix, elle ne la connaissait pas mais surtout, elle ne la trouvait pas amicale du tout... Une autre voix se fit entendre, plus douce, plus chaleureuse.  
  
Voix : Je... ne veux que ton bonheur....  
  
Sakura se réveilla en sursaut, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Elle se leva tranquillement et se prépara. La magicienne prit son petit déjeuner, son père était parti faire des fouilles et il reviendra demain. Thomas, Matthieu et Samantha travaillaient durement à l'agence, ils voulaient être à la hauteur de la tâche, mais quoi qu'ils en disent, ils s'en sortaient très bien. Chris devait certainement dormir chez les Li avec Stéphanie. Anthony et Tiphany étaient sûrement partis se promener. Elle était seule dans la cuisine. Seule, ce mot lui fit mal, elle pensa à Ben, ce gentil jeune homme qu'elle pensait aimer... Elle arrêta de rêvasser.... Le téléphone sonna, c'était Pierre, Mme Li demandait à la voir. Elle partit le cœur lourd...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Merci pour les reviews, ils me font toujours autant plaisir... Granger, Lyly, Nahi et Clairette ohayo à vous... Stéphanie, Tiffany et Mme Li sont vraiment sont de vrais diables... Elles jouent les marieuses !!! Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? J'ai boosté un peu la relation Sak/Lionel mais elle n'est toujours pas amoureuse ^_^ Enfin, il faudra attendre sa réponse maintenant....  
  
Ca y est mes deux autres fics sont vraiment finis et je pense que je vais en commencer un autre ^_^  
  
Ja ne  
  
Inu_kami 


	15. XIV

* Sakura Kinomoto  
  
17 ans  
  
* Thomas Kinomoto  
  
25 ans  
  
* Matthieu Tsukishiro  
  
25 ans, meilleur ami de Thomas  
  
Forme d'emprunt de Yué  
  
* Yué  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien de Sakura  
  
* Kérobéros  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien de Sakura  
  
* Samantha Akizuki  
  
25 ans, fiancée de Thomas  
  
Forme d'emprunt de Ruby Moon  
  
* Ruby Moon  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien d'Anthony  
  
* Spinel Sun  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien d'Anthony  
  
* Anthony Hiragiizawa  
  
17 ans, petit ami de Tiphany  
  
* Tiphany Daidoji  
  
17 ans  
  
* Stéphanie Li  
  
17 ans, cousine de Lionel  
  
* Lionel Li  
  
17 ans  
  
(Pour eux, je n'ai pas besoin de les décrire car vous avez à peu près comment ils sont. Imaginez-les un peu plus agés.)  
  
* Chris Tokashi  
  
17 ans  
  
Cheveux blonds courts(la coupe est un peu comme Lionel) aux yeux bleus turquoise  
  
Forme d'emprunt de Fério  
  
* Fério  
  
? ans  
  
Cheveux blonds longs(de la même façon que Yué) aux yeux bleus clairs presque blanc  
  
Gardien suprême de Sakura, habillé du même costume que Yué mais en or et ocre  
  
* Benjamin Ming  
  
20 ans  
  
Cheveux châtains courts(la coupe un peu comme Matthieu) aux yeux verts  
  
Qui est-il ? Vous le saurez en lisant...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
XIV  
  
Mme Li : Bonjour, mon enfant !  
  
Sak : Bonjour !  
  
Mme Li : Tu as réfléchi ???  
  
Sak : J'y ai pensé toute la soirée, mais j'aurai aimé savoir ce qu'en pensait Lionel, après tout c'est de lui qu'il s'agit aussi...  
  
Mme Li : Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne fera rien qui puisse me faire de la peine... Il acceptera d'être ton époux... Pour le bien du Clan. De plus, toi aussi tu fais parti du clan Li, tu es la maîtresse des cartes !!!  
  
Sak(pensant) : Mais delà à ce que Lionel éprouve des sentiments pour moi, il faut pas trop rêver !!!  
  
Mme Li : Donc tu as pris ta décision...  
  
Sak : Je sais que la famille compte beaucoup pour vous, votre lignée doit remonter à des centaines d'années... Je vous avais promis de faire mon possible pour exaucer votre dernier souhait, alors j'accepte votre demande...  
  
Mme Li : Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, tu me rends heureuse !!! Merci ma Sakura...  
  
Sak : A une seule condition : Lionel et moi serons fiancés pour le moment !!!  
  
Mme Li : Mais...  
  
Sak : Je suis désolée mais je dois apprendre à le connaître d'abord...  
  
Mme Li : Je comprends.... mais soit, vous serez fiancés, après tout il y aura sûrement un mariage à la clé !!!!  
  
Sakura trouvait Mme Li, bien en forme pour une malade mais elle fit passer pour la joie de savoir que son clan lui survivrait... Elle parla des préparatifs des fiançailles, de la petite fête, de la famille à présenter à Sakura, en somme Mme Li était aux anges et pas à l'article de la mort... Celle-ci appela son fils et Lionel entra dans la chambre de sa mère, il vit avec surprise que Sakura était là aussi, assise sur le lit près de Yelan. Lionel en fut très étonné, Yelan Li, leader du clan Li, était radieuse, sa mère tenait la main de Sakura. D'habitude Yelan était si réservée, si distante, Lionel avait hérité du caractère de sa mère. Mais aujourd'hui, son visage était illuminé de bonheur...  
  
Mme Li : Mon fils, je viens d'apprendre une nouvelle qui me transporte de joie !!! J'ai demandé la main de Sakura pour toi et elle a accepté...  
  
Lionel : QUOIIIIIII ?!  
  
Lionel avait crié tellement fort que Sakura détourna son regard, elle savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas et ses doutes se confirmèrent quand elle vit dans ses yeux, ce qu'elle crût, une lueur de colère. Un mariage, c'était 2 êtres qui s'aimaient mais eux, ils en étaient très loin d'après elle. Du côté de Lionel, son cœur battait à vive allure, il n'en revenait pas, Sakura et lui mariés... Son cœur faillit explosé, il en était heureux mais à voir sur le visage de la jeune fille, il vit une pointe de tristesse.  
  
Lionel : Enfin, je veux dire pourquoi ???  
  
Mme Li : Il n'y a rien à dire, Lionel ! Sakura est d'accord pour se fiancer avec toi... Le futur leader du clan Li, se doit d'avoir une épouse pour l'épauler et j'aimerais que ce soit Sakura !!!  
  
Elle continua à lui expliquer pour les fiançailles, la soirée entre famille et tout le reste. Pendant la conversation, Sakura n'avait pas osé regarder Lionel mais celui-ci la cherchait du regard. Quand Mme Li eut fini, elle laissa les 2 jeunes gens s'en aller prétextant une petite fatigue. Lionel était abasourdi, Sakura allait devenir sa fiancée, ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Sakura voyait bien que Lionel était pensif et elle pensait vraiment qu'il devait la détester encore plus maintenant que sa mère et elle l'avait forcé à se marier. Sakura partit sans un mot. Durant toute l'après-midi, elle n'arrêta pas de réfléchir, faisait-elle une erreur ??? La maîtresse des cartes s'isola dans sa chambre même Kéro ne pouvait pas entrer. Elle s'endormit tôt car le lendemain, elle avait cours et qu'elle était de corvée en plus. Cette nuit-là, elle fit le même rêve, bizarrement au petit matin, elle ne s'en rappelait plus. Sakura descendit et sentit une bonne odeur se dégager de la cuisine ainsi que de très joyeuses voix.  
  
Sak : Bonjour tout le monde !  
  
Tous : Bonjour Sakura !  
  
Dom : Viens manger ma chérie, ça va refroidir !!!  
  
Thom : Tiens, c'est bizarre je n'ai pas entendu de bruit ce matin, tu as perdu du poids, p'tit monstre...  
  
Sak : Grrrrrrrr !!! Thomaaaaaaaas !!!!  
  
Matt : Ne l'écoute pas !!!  
  
Sakura lui sourit et mangea avec entrain avec sa grande famille... Anthony, Tiphany et Sakura partirent pour le lycée. En milieu de chemin, ils rencontrèrent Lionel, Stéphanie et Chris.  
  
Stéf : Bonjour vous 3 !  
  
Chris : Salut !  
  
Lionel : Bonjour...  
  
Sakura, Anthony et Tiphany : Bonjour !!!  
  
Sak : Dis-moi Chris, tu devrais changer d'adresse !!! On ne te voit plus à la maison...  
  
Stéphanie et Chris rougirent, ce qui fit rire la bande.  
  
Chris : Je suis désolé mais...  
  
Sak : Je rigole, je sais bien que tu veux être avec Stéphanie !!!  
  
Stéf : Excuse-moi de te l'accaparer... Je sais que c'est ton gardien...  
  
Sak : Oh c'est pas grave, Fério saura toujours quand je suis en danger !!!  
  
Ils entrèrent en classe, toute la bande fut surprise, une rose blanche ainsi qu'une carte trônaient sur le bureau de Sakura. Toutes les filles étaient sous le charme. Quel garçon pouvait être aussi romantique ??? Sakura se mit à sa place et regarda ses cadeaux.  
  
Sak(pensant) : Ca ne peut être Lionel puisqu'on faisait la route ensemble !!! Ainsi que Chris et Anthony !!!  
  
Tiff : Lis la carte, tu sauras qui c'est !!!  
  
Sak : Oui.  
  
Stéf : C'est trooooooop romantique !!!!  
  
Anthony(à toute la classe) : Personne n'a vu qui a déposé ça pour Sakura ???  
  
Tous : NON !!!  
  
Sakura lut la carte à haute voix. Lionel était vert de jalousie. Anthony et Chris n'étaient pas rassurés. Les 2 autres filles étaient aux anges.  
  
Sak : A la plus belle des fleurs. Celui qui hante toutes tes nuits.  
  
Toutes les filles : Whaouuuuuuuuaw !!!!!  
  
Stéf : Tu en as de la chance !!!!  
  
Tiff : Sakura à un admirateuuuuuuur !!!! C'est super !!!!  
  
Sakura sourit, huma l'odeur de la rose et la déposa sur le côté de sa table. Lionel était rouge de colère, qui osait offrir une fleur à Sa fiancée ?  
  
Lionel(pensant) Bon, c'est vrai, Sakura n'est pas encore ma fiancée mais ça ne serait tarder !!!  
  
Stéphanie et Tiphany remarqua sa tête et sourirent discrètement. Midi sonna et toute la bande mangea à la cafétéria. Sakura et Lionel ne s'étaient pas encore adressés la parole depuis ce matin mais chacun se lançait des coup d'œil furtif.  
  
Stéf : Dans quelques jours c'est les vacances de noël !!! On fait quoi ???  
  
Tiff : Je vais retourner au Japon car ma mère souhaiterait me revoir !!!  
  
Anthony : Moi, je l'accompagne !!!  
  
Sak : Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais j'ai 2 ou 3 réunions avec Thomas et les employés de la boite...  
  
Chris : Je vois que tu as un emploi du temps chargé !!!  
  
Stéf : Pas si chargé que ça, regarde Ben.... Oups, désolée Sakura !!!  
  
Sak : Ne t'inquiète, ça va !!! Il est dans mon cœur !!!  
  
Tout le monde fut soulagé car ils pensaient qu'elle allait éclater en sanglot mais non, elle souriait tout simplement. Tous les matins de la semaine, Sakura avait droit à une rose blanche et une carte. Il y avait toujours des compliments, sur son visage, son sourire, ses yeux, ses cheveux avec la même phrase. Celui qui hante toutes tes nuits. Sakura se demandait pourquoi il écrivait ça.  
  
Tiff : Sakura, tu fais des rêves, en ce moment ???  
  
Stéf : Tu crois vraiment qu'elle rêve de lui ???  
  
Sakura regarda Lionel, celui-ci voulait savoir aussi car depuis quelques jours, il était excédé par tout ces présents. D'abord, il était jaloux et en plus Sakura et lui n'avaient toujours pas discuté de leur fiançailles.  
  
Sak : Non, je ne fais pas de rêve ou sinon, je m'en rappelle pas !!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mais oui, elle fait des rêves mais elle les oublie !!! Pas grand chose dans ce chapitre à part l'admirateur secret... Je sais, je sais, je donne beaucoup de prétendant à Sakura mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle les aime(ahem à part Ben) Je crois que dans les prochains chapitres les fans du coupleSak/Lionel vont être ravis car je pense les réconcilier ^_^ D'ici là, patientez un peu, je ne serais pas longue à updater !!!!  
  
Ja ne  
  
Inu_kami 


	16. XV

* Sakura Kinomoto  
  
17 ans  
  
* Thomas Kinomoto  
  
25 ans  
  
* Matthieu Tsukishiro  
  
25 ans, meilleur ami de Thomas  
  
Forme d'emprunt de Yué  
  
* Yué  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien de Sakura  
  
* Kérobéros  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien de Sakura  
  
* Samantha Akizuki  
  
25 ans, fiancée de Thomas  
  
Forme d'emprunt de Ruby Moon  
  
* Ruby Moon  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien d'Anthony  
  
* Spinel Sun  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien d'Anthony  
  
* Anthony Hiragiizawa  
  
17 ans, petit ami de Tiphany  
  
* Tiphany Daidoji  
  
17 ans  
  
* Stéphanie Li  
  
17 ans, cousine de Lionel  
  
* Lionel Li  
  
17 ans  
  
(Pour eux, je n'ai pas besoin de les décrire car vous avez à peu près comment ils sont. Imaginez-les un peu plus agés.)  
  
* Chris Tokashi  
  
17 ans  
  
Cheveux blonds courts(la coupe est un peu comme Lionel) aux yeux bleus turquoise  
  
Forme d'emprunt de Fério  
  
* Fério  
  
? ans  
  
Cheveux blonds longs(de la même façon que Yué) aux yeux bleus clairs presque blanc  
  
Gardien suprême de Sakura, habillé du même costume que Yué mais en or et ocre  
  
* Benjamin Ming  
  
20 ans  
  
Cheveux châtains courts(la coupe un peu comme Matthieu) aux yeux verts  
  
Qui est-il ? Vous le saurez en lisant...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
XV  
  
Les vacances de noël commencèrent et tous les élèves étaient heureux d'avoir un peu de repos. Mme Li réunit tout la famille chez elle.  
  
Mme Li : Si je vous ai fait tous fait venir ici, c'est que j'avais une annonce à vous faire... Dans quelques jours, il y aura une fête... en l'honneur des fiançailles de Sakura et Lionel.  
  
Thom, Anthony, Chris et Kéro : QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!  
  
Les 3 jeunes hommes et le lionceau faillirent s'étrangler... Stéphanie, Tiphany, Samantha et Matthieu avaient seulement sourit. Dominique était déjà au courant et acceptait le choix de sa fille. Les 4 sœurs de Lionel sautèrent au cou de Sakura qui devint blême.  
  
Fanlen : Tu as fait un bon choix, petit frère !!!  
  
Feimei : Oui, Sakura est magnifique !!!  
  
Shefa : Vous ferez un superbe couple !!!  
  
Futie : Je suis contente de t'avoir comme sœur !!!  
  
Lionel : Mais vous allez l'étouffer !!!  
  
Feimei : Oh, c'est trop mignon, il s'inquiète déjà pour sa future épouse !!!!  
  
Lionel rougit comme une pivoine, les sœurs lâchèrent Sakura, celle-ci était étourdie.  
  
Thom : Papa, tu ne peux pas la laisser se marier comme ça ???  
  
Dom : Elle va bientôt avoir 18 ans, je respecte son choix...  
  
Sam : Ne t'en fait pas mon Thomas, elle restera ta petite sœur !!!  
  
Matt : Oui, tu pourras continuer à la taquiner !!!  
  
Anthony : Quand cela s'est décidé ???  
  
Mme Li : Depuis plus d'une semaine...  
  
Chris : Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit Sakura ???  
  
Stéf : J'imagine qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup de temps à elle depuis ces derniers temps...  
  
Tiff : En tout cas, l'admirateur secret va être déçu !!!  
  
Mme Li : Quel admirateur secret ?  
  
Sak : Tous les matin, depuis 1 semaine j'ai une rose blanche et mot sur mon bureau en classe...  
  
Sam : C'est romantique.... Et tu ne sais pas qui c'est ???  
  
Sak : Non, personne ne s'est présenté à moi....  
  
Tiff : Bien que beaucoup de garçons se feraient une joie d'être ce mystérieux admirateur...  
  
Sak : Mais....c'est pas vrai !!!  
  
Mme Li : Bon, alors raison de plus pour unir rapidement MES enfants...  
  
Mme Li avait une flamme dans les yeux, ses enfants ne l'avaient jamais vu comme ainsi. En fait, elle avait tout simplement peur que Sakura rompt les fiançailles.  
  
Dom : Je pense que ce week-end, tout le monde sera libre ???  
  
Tiff : Mais je vais pas retourner au Japon, alors que ma meilleure amie se fiance !!!!  
  
Sak : Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée...  
  
Tiff : Obligée ! Mais jamais, ça me fait plaisir d'être présente ! De plus, je ferais ta robe ! HI HI HI HI HI HI !!!  
  
Sak : C'est ce que je craignais !!!  
  
Tout le monde éclata de rire devant la tête de Sakura, elle était battue, Tiphany n'arrêtera jamais... Chez les Li, une douce euphorie régnait, la salle de réception était prête pour la fête et Tiphany avait fini la robe. Les anciens du clan Li serait là pour bénir l'union et faire de Sakura et Lionel, les prochains chefs de la famille. Beaucoup de personnes étaient déjà là, Sakura se faisait coiffer par Tiphany et Stéphanie l'habillait. Sakura était un peu nerveuse... Devenir le leader de la famille Li !!! C'était une grosse tâche !!! En plus avec Lionel, ils ne s'étaient encore rien dit !!! Mme Li entra et embrassa Sakura sur la joue, la magicienne était toute chose.  
  
Mme Li : Tu es magnifique, ma petite Sakura !  
  
Sak : Merci Madame.  
  
Mme Li : J'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'appelles "mère" !!!  
  
Sak : C'est-à-dire que....  
  
Mme Li : S'il te plait ???  
  
Sak : Très bien, Mère...  
  
Mme Li sortit en souriant, laissant Tiphany et Stéphanie finir de préparer sa belle-fille.  
  
Tiff : Je crois que tu as fait une heureuse, déjà !!!!  
  
Stéf : Mon cher cousin va devoir te surveiller de près, tu risques de trop plaire, belle comme tu es !!!! C'est génial, on va être cousine !!!  
  
Sak : Oui, j'en suis très heureuse aussi !  
  
Stéphanie, Tiphany se rendirent à la salle de réception. Tout le monde était déjà présent. Sakura s'arrêta devant la grande porte qui la sépara de la fête. Une personne s'approcha...  
  
Sak : Je sais que tu es fâché contre moi, Lionel.  
  
Lionel : Mais....  
  
Sak : Je sais que tu ne me détestes depuis la capture des cartes... et si j'ai accepté de t'épouser c'est parce que j'avais fait une promesse à ta mère...  
  
Sakura se retourna et vit Lionel, habillé en smoking noir, chemise noire et une cravate rouge sang. Il était très séduisant. Lionel ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de Sakura, elle portait la robe traditionnelle de fiançailles japonaise(vous savez, celle qui est toute blanche avec des petits motifs et une capuche !), elle était tout simplement sublime. Lionel n'aurait pu rêver plus belle femme que Sakura et en ce moment, il en mesurait sa chance.  
  
Sak : On ne se connaît pas bien, mais je ferais tout pour faire honneur à ta famille et à ton nom !!!  
  
Lionel : Tu es parfaite comme tu es !!!  
  
Lionel était rouge comme une tomate et Sakura fut surprise de sa réponse, alors elle n'était pas si nulle que ça ??? Il ne la méprisait pas vraiment ? Peut-être deviendront-ils bons amis ??? Après tout, il le fallait bien, ils allaient être ensemble pour un bon moment...  
  
Sak : Je voulais juste te dire que nos fiançailles seraient rompues, si tu tombais amoureux d'une fille. Ou si moi, d'un garçon. Je sais que beaucoup de filles voudraient sortir avec toi... Prêt pour le grand saut ???  
  
Sakura ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre que c'était elle qu'il aimait, que les autres filles ne l'intéressaient nullement, qu'elle ouvrit la porte. L'attention des invités se porta immédiatement sur le couple. Lionel tint la main de la jeune fille mais Sakura ne s'offusqua pas. Mme Li prit un micro et commença son discours.  
  
Mme Li : Alors, cette petite fête, c'est aussi l'occasion pour moi de fêter les fiançailles de mon fils et de vous présenter sa future épouse, Sakura.  
  
L'assemblée applaudit et tous étaient charmé par la beauté de Sakura, celle-ci dégageait une douceur et force en même temps.  
  
Mme Li : Lionel et Sakura seront les futurs leader du clan Li...  
  
Voix : Pourquoi l'avoir choisie, elle ??? Nous sommes une famille de magiciens, depuis des générations ! Lionel a des pouvoirs mais on ne sent même pas d'aura magique pour elle...  
  
Certains se demandaient aussi pourquoi le futur chef épousait une personne sans pouvoirs magiques. Des murmures se firent entendre.  
  
Voix : Il aurait pu épouser ma fille, le sang de notre illustre ancêtre coule en elle...  
  
Un vieil homme prit la parole, c'était le même qui avait assisté à la première réunion de présentation de Sakura, de son père et Anthony au clan Li.  
  
Vieil Homme : Je suis le plus ancien du clan, et je peux vous dire que cette jeune fille est digne d'être une Li ainsi d'être la future chef de notre famille !!!  
  
Mme Li : Je vois que vous n'êtes pas encore convaincus alors, je ne vois pas d'autre solution... Ma petite Sakura, montre-leur s'il te plait.  
  
Sak : Oui, mère !!!  
  
Toute la salle fut surprise d'entendre ce mot sortir de la bouche de Sakura. Lionel était tout étonné aussi, il savait que sa mère et Sakura étaient devenues intimes, mais l'entendre appeler sa propre mère comme lui, le fit sourire, ensuite il jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère, qui rayonnait comme un soleil. Sa mère appréciait énormément Sakura et il en fut heureux.  
  
Sak : Mes chers gardiens, approchez-vous !  
  
Sakura se mit au milieu de la salle et les personnes se séparèrent en 2 rangs pour laisser passer Chris, Matthieu et Kéro.   
  
Sak : Chris, Matthieu et Kéro reprenaient vos formes originelles !   
  
Chris fit place un ange vêtu d'or et d'ocre, Yué fit son apparition, encore plus beau qu'avant, et un fauve ailé aux yeux d'or apparut. Tout le monde fut stupéfait. Ils n'auraient pas cru qu'il y avait des êtres magiques parmi eux.  
  
Yué : Je vous présente Sakura, maîtresse des cartes de Sakura anciennement appelées cartes de Clow !!!  
  
Tous : Whaouuuuuuuuua !!!! Houuuuuuuuu ! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!  
  
Sakura se concentra et libéra son aura, ceux qui avaient des pouvoirs ressentirent une puissance phénoménale jamais égalée(peut-être Clow, mais il est mort !) et ils s'inclinèrent tous devant sa supériorité.  
  
Sak : Je pensais le faire plus tard, mais j'ai la sensation qu'il va bientôt arriver quelque chose !!!  
  
Fério : Maîtresse que veux-tu dire ???  
  
Sak : J'aimerais que toute ma famille se rapproche de moi !!!  
  
Dominique, Thomas, Samantha, Suppy, Anthony, Tiphany et Stéphanie s'avancèrent.  
  
Sak : Parfait, vous êtes tous là !!! J'aimerais séparer mes gardiens de leurs formes d'emprunts !!!  
  
Tous : Quoiiiiiiiiii !!!!  
  
Sak : Je sais qu'ils sont tiraillés entre leur devoir et l'amour... Samantha, veux-tu que je te sépare de Ruby Moon ???  
  
Sam : Non, merci mais je crois que Thomas est moins en danger que toi, alors je pourrais protéger Anthony et mon fiancé...  
  
Sak : Alors Yué et Fério !  
  
Yué : Je veux pouvoir te protéger !!!  
  
Fério : Moi aussi, alors on accepte...  
  
Anthony : Tu veux que je t'aide ???  
  
Sak : Merci, ça ira !!!  
  
Lionel : Fais attention à toi !!!  
  
Sakura lui sourit, mais il ne se sentait pas rassuré quand même. La maîtresse des cartes se concentra et entra en transe. Après quelques minutes, la Sakura en robe moulante rose apparut. Ses yeux étaient bleus nuit. Yué et Fério s'agenouillèrent. Elle prononça une incantation. Toute l'assemblée avaient les yeux qui leurs sortaient des orbites. A côté de Yué, Matthieu était debout. Chris apparut aussi à côté de Fério. Quand tout fut fini, Sakura redevint normale et chancela. Par chance, elle fut rattrapée par son fiancé qui lui souriait malgré son inquiétude.  
  
Lionel : Ca va ?  
  
Sak : Merci, je vais bien !!!  
  
Elle se redressa et admira ses 4 amis. Elle sauta dans les bras de Matthieu et Chris. Ensuite, les 2 jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers les gardiens.  
  
Matt : Alors, c'est toi Yué ! Je suis contente de te connaître !!!  
  
Yué : Moi de même !  
  
Chris : Il n'y a pas beaucoup de changement, Fério a les cheveux longs, il est habillé classe, ses yeux sont super clairs et il me semble plus agé...  
  
Sak : Mais surtout, il est super canon, mieux que toi quoi !!!!!  
  
Chris : Ah, très drôle !!!  
  
Fério : Merci maîtresse...  
  
Toute l'assemblée éclata de rire.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cadeau !!! Deux chapitres aujourd'hui... Je suis gentille, hein ? C'est parce que mes autres fics sont finis alors j'ai plus de temps pour celui-ci... Ca y est la relation Sak/Lionel est lancé, il lui a fait un compliment :  
  
" Lionel : Tu es parfaite comme tu es !!! " ^_^ Lyly-chan, j'espère que tu es contente, j'ai udapter rapidement... Nahi-chan, je te t'oublie pas... As-tu réfléchi à ma question ? Coucou à mes reviewers...  
  
Ja ne  
  
Inu_kami 


	17. XVI

* Sakura Kinomoto  
  
17 ans  
  
* Thomas Kinomoto  
  
25 ans  
  
* Matthieu Tsukishiro  
  
25 ans, meilleur ami de Thomas  
  
Forme d'emprunt de Yué  
  
* Yué  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien de Sakura  
  
* Kérobéros  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien de Sakura  
  
* Samantha Akizuki  
  
25 ans, fiancée de Thomas  
  
Forme d'emprunt de Ruby Moon  
  
* Ruby Moon  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien d'Anthony  
  
* Spinel Sun  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien d'Anthony  
  
* Anthony Hiragiizawa  
  
17 ans, petit ami de Tiphany  
  
* Tiphany Daidoji  
  
17 ans  
  
* Stéphanie Li  
  
17 ans, cousine de Lionel  
  
* Lionel Li  
  
17 ans  
  
(Pour eux, je n'ai pas besoin de les décrire car vous avez à peu près comment ils sont. Imaginez-les un peu plus agés.)  
  
* Chris Tokashi  
  
17 ans  
  
Cheveux blonds courts(la coupe est un peu comme Lionel) aux yeux bleus turquoise  
  
Forme d'emprunt de Fério  
  
* Fério  
  
? ans  
  
Cheveux blonds longs(de la même façon que Yué) aux yeux bleus clairs presque blanc  
  
Gardien suprême de Sakura, habillé du même costume que Yué mais en or et ocre  
  
* Benjamin Ming  
  
20 ans  
  
Cheveux châtains courts(la coupe un peu comme Matthieu) aux yeux verts  
  
Qui est-il ? Vous le saurez en lisant...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
XVI  
  
Fério fit un baise main à Sakura, celle-ci rougit violemment. Lionel sentit une pointe d'agacement mais il savait que c'était le gardien de Sakura et qu'il la protégerait au péril de sa vie... Stéphanie embrassa Chris et Feimei sauta au cou de Matthieu. Yué, Kérobéro et Fério n'avaient pas quittés Sakura d'un centimètre. Quand soudain, des cristaux d'énergie maléfiques s'abattirent dans la pièce. Anthony sortit son sceptre et Lionel fit appel à son talisman. Samantha devint Ruby Moon, Suppy était maintenant Spinel-sun et se postèrent devant leur maître. Anthony et Sakura appelèrent Shield et tout le monde fut protéger. Les boules attaquaient à tout va et blessèrent Ruby et Spinel.  
  
Thom : Samanthaaaaaaaaaa !  
  
Anthony : SPINEL SUN !  
  
Anthony les fit leviter vers Thomas et s'assura que ses 2 gardiens entraient bien dans le bouclier. Les cristaux redoublèrent de force, Kéro fut touché à son tour. Anthony, Lionel et Yué commencèrent à fatiguer gravement. Anthony tenta Firey et Lionel fit appel au dieu de la foudre, mais rien n'empêchait les cristaux d'énergies d'attaquer. Sakura enveloppa Anthony, Lionel, Fério et Yué dans un barrière de protection. Fério voulût franchir le bouclier en direction de sa maîtresse mais n'y parvint pas. Il était en colère. Il savait qu'elle était épuisée et qu'elle risquait de manquer de ressources bientôt.  
  
Fério : MAITREEEEEESSE, POURQUOI ????  
  
Tiff : Que se passe t-il, Fério ???  
  
Fério : Ma maîtresse est très faible...  
  
Mme Li : Que veux-tu dire, par là ???  
  
Fério : Elle a utilisé beaucoup d'énergie pour nous séparer et elle n'a pas encore récupéré !!!  
  
Lionel : Quoiiiiiii ?!  
  
Lionel essaya de franchir Shield mais il n'y arriva pas non plus.  
  
Yué : Sakuraaaaaa ! Attention !  
  
Sakura évita de justesse la boule et elle réunit ses dernières forces. Ses amis avaient la rage au ventre, ils voulaient l'aider mais elle les protégeait au péril de sa vie.  
  
Fério : Maîtresse, ne fait pas ça !!!!!!!  
  
Thom : Faire quoi ???  
  
Fério : Ma maîtresse me parle par télépathie, elle me dit de vous dire qu'elle vous aime tous ! Elle va rassembler ses dernières forces...  
  
Yué : Oh non, mais elle va....  
  
Anthony : ...Mourir, si elle fait ça !!!!  
  
Tous : Quoiiiiiiiiiii ?!  
  
Lionel : Sakura, ne fait pas ça !!!!  
  
Il bouillait de rage, même sa mère l'avait remarqué... Et elle savait que son fils tenait beaucoup à la jeune fille. Et celle-ci prouvait par son courage qu'elle était bien la digne héritière de Clow Read !  
  
Mme Li : Calme-toi, mon fils et fait confiance en ta future épouse !!!  
  
Lionel était au bord de la crise de nerf mais il devait avoir confiance en elle. Sakura combina la magie de toutes ses cartes et ce faisant usa toutes ses forces, elle visa vers la direction du mal. Une explosion retentit et une lumière éclaira tout le quartier. Quand tout le monde put ouvrir les yeux, Sakura était habillée de sa robe de fiançailles, déchirée à des endroits et sourit à sa famille.  
  
Sak : Je vous aime... tous !!!  
  
Elle tomba à terre brutalement, une carte noire tomba sur elle et disparut en poussière. Bizarrement, le bouclier resta en place... et absorba Fério. Il se retrouva prisonnier avec le reste de la famille.  
  
Fério : MAITRESSE !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yué : SAKURAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lionel : Pourquoi le bouclier est toujours là ???  
  
Anthony : Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas la magie de Sakura...  
  
Fério : Il faut que je sorte d'ici !!!! Elle est en train de mourir !!!!  
  
Tous : Quoiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!  
  
Lionel : Mais, c'est vrai je sens son aura faiblit... Sakuraaaaaaaa !!!!  
  
Les amies de Sakura commençaient à pleurer déjà, sa famille ne se retint pas non plus. Yué, Fério étaient désemparés, cette fois-ci encore ils ne pouvaient rien faire... Toute la famille sentait Sakura partir à petit feu. Lionel était complètement malade de savoir que Sakura, gisait à quelques mètres de lui et qu'il ne pouvait pas la sauver. Il se lâcha pour la première fois de sa vie, Lionel sanglotait comme un enfant, il avait peur... peur de perdre Sakura. Mme Li fut touchée de voir son fils ainsi si faible.  
  
Mme Li : Lâche-toi Lionel, il n'y a pas plus digne faiblesse que l'amour !!! J'ai bien essayé de te l'inculquer mais c'est Sakura qui te le fait découvrir et j'en suis heureuse ! Laisse couler tes larmes !!!!  
  
Lionel : SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! NOOOOOOOOON !!!!  
  
Ses larmes coulèrent à terre et effaçèrent l'enchantement, le bouclier disparut, Lionel courut vers Sakura et la prit dans ses bras. Le reste suivit de près.  
  
Lionel : Elle respire faiblement, mais son pouls est toujours là...  
  
Anthony : Donne-la moi !  
  
Lionel : Mais....  
  
Yué : Ne t'inquiète pas...  
  
Anthony : Yué, Fério, Kérobéros ! Aidez-moi ! On va lui donner un peu de notre magie...  
  
Lionel : Moi aussi...  
  
Anthony : Non, tu n'as pas la même magie que nous...  
  
Yué, Fério, Kérobéro et Anthony se concentrèrent et une tout petite lueur sortirent de leurs corps pour aller dans celui de la magicienne.  
  
Fério : Ca marche, elle reprend des couleurs...  
  
Yué : Nous sommes arrivés à temps !!!  
  
La pièce n'avait pas subi trop de dégâts, les invités partirent avec plus de frayeur que de mal, mais tous étaient sûrs d'une chose : Sakura était vraiment la plus puissante magicienne au monde. Lionel transporta Sakura dans sa chambre(puisqu'ils sont fiancés, il a le droit, non ?) et l'allongea en douceur sur le lit. Tous étaient inquiets mais Mme Li réussit à faire comprendre à tout le monde que Lionel avait besoin de rester seul avec Sakura. Les Kinomoto(Dominique, Thomas, Samantha, Anthony, Tiphany, Fério, Yué, Kéro et Suppy) rentrèrent chez eux(ils habitent en face mais ça fait une petite trotte). Chris, Matthieu restèrent avec leur copine. Lionel veilla sur Sakura pendant toute la nuit. Quand au petit matin, elle se réveilla, affaiblie mais souriante, elle vit que Lionel allait s'assoupir.  
  
Sak : Tu as fais une nuit blanche ou quoi ???  
  
Lionel sursauta, vit que Sakura était réveillée, elle paraissait si faible. Des larmes menaçaient de couler sur les joues du chinois et il ne put les contenir davantage.  
  
Lionel : Tu m'as fait peur... J'ai cru te perdre...  
  
Sak : Est-ce que c'est une façon d'agir quand on est le leader du clan Li ? C'est la première fois que je te vois pleurer...  
  
Elle le sermonna gentiment et lui essuya ses larmes avec douceur. Mme Li frappa faiblement à la porte et entra.  
  
Mme Li : Alors, tu as manqué quelque chose hier soir, parce que c'est grâce à lui que le bouclier a disparu...  
  
Sak : Le bouclier ????  
  
Mme Li : Nous te raconterons ça une autre fois, tu dois te reposer ma chère fille...  
  
Sak : Oui, mère !!!  
  
Mme Li : Lionel, tu parais fatigué !!! Tu devrais dormir un peu....  
  
Lionel : C'est entendu, mère !!!  
  
Comme un grande princesse, elle sortit de la chambre de son fils. Lionel prit la main de Sakura, celle-ci rougit faiblement.  
  
Lionel : Tu crois que tu pourras me pardonner pour tout ce que je t'ai dit ???  
  
Sak : Bien sûr et puis d'un côté c'est grâce à toi, si j'ai voulu capturer toutes les cartes...  
  
Lionel : Comment ça ???  
  
Sak : Pour te prouver que j'étais pas si nulle !!!  
  
Lionel : C'est moi qui était nul....  
  
Sak : Alors, amis ???  
  
Lionel : Ouais..... amis !!!  
  
Lionel en aurait voulu plus mais pour le moment il se contentait de son amitié, il ne fallait pas brusquer les choses. Sakura était vraiment heureuse d'être l'amie de Lionel, il était si secret, si distant, maintenant, elle savait qu'il était courageux et qu'il avait un énorme cœur derrière cette carapace de froideur.  
  
Sak : Tu veux dormir... hmm près de moi ???  
  
Lionel : Si je te gênes pas !!!  
  
Sak : Me gêner !!!! On pourrait dormir à 3 dans ton lit !!!  
  
Le chinois s'allongea près de Sakura, les bras croisés sous la tête en regardant le plafond. Bien qu'il avait déjà dormi auprès d'elle, maintenant, il se sentait gêné. Sakura se rendormit tout le suite, Lionel le remarqua et se rapprocha d'elle. Le magicien serra tendrement la jeune fille et s'endormit à son tour. Personne ne vint les déranger de la journée. Au milieu de la nuit, Sakura se réveilla lentement, elle sentit un battement de cœur régulier et en touchant bien, ce n'était pas la douceur de son coussin mais plutôt la fermeté d'un muscle qu'elle sentait. Lionel alluma la lampe de chevet, les cheveux en bataille(hanyaaaaan !) et Sakura vit qu'elle dormait sur le torse du jeune homme. Elle se redressa, devint cramoisi et Lionel n'était pas mieux.  
  
Sak : Je.... je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangé....  
  
Lionel : Heu... c'est rien...  
  
Sak : Quelle heure est-il ???  
  
Lionel : 4h25 du matin.  
  
Sak : On doit discuter de certaines choses... concernant nos fiançailles !!! J'ai vu que mère avait arrangé l'aile de la maison où ma famille et moi avions logés, il y a quelques temps. Et je me demande, si elle ne souhaite pas que j'emménage chez vous...  
  
Lionel : Ben, disons que... elle pensait qu'on y emménagerait tous les 2....  
  
Sak : Ouais, c'est ce que je pensais... Devrons-nous partager la même chambre ???  
  
Lionel : C'est-à-dire que... si tu ne veux pas, je prendrais une autre chambre...  
  
Sak : Ca serait mal vu et puis, si on a des invités... On prendra la plus grande chambre et on essayera de cohabiter... Les amis peuvent très bien vivre ensemble...  
  
Lionel : Les amis...  
  
Sak : Comment va t-on faire si tu tombes amoureux d'une fille ??? On ne va quand même pas partager la chambre à trois ? De plus, la pauvre, elle ne comprendrait pas !!!   
  
Lionel : Et pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui tomberais amoureuse ???  
  
Sak : Parce qu'au lycée, il n'y a pas de garçons qui me plaisent vraiment... Comment fait-on ??? On romprait nos fiançailles, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne veux pas rendre une fille malheureuse, surtout si elle t'aime !!!  
  
Lionel : Si je devais tomber amoureux d'une fille, alors on cassera notre engagement...(plus bas) Mais je suis sûr que ça n'arrivera pas !  
  
Sak : Comment ? Tu as dis quelque chose ?  
  
Lionel : Rien de spécial...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
C'est kawaiiiii, la première fois que Lionel pleure ?! J'adore cette scène !!! Et ensuite, la réconcilation de Sak/Lionel et trop mignonne, ils ont eu de supers moments !!!  
  
Ohayo à  
  
Granger  
  
Clairette  
  
Lyly-chan  
  
Nahi-chan  
  
Ja ne  
  
Inu_kami 


	18. XVII

* Sakura Kinomoto  
  
17 ans  
  
* Thomas Kinomoto  
  
25 ans  
  
* Matthieu Tsukishiro  
  
25 ans, meilleur ami de Thomas  
  
Forme d'emprunt de Yué  
  
* Yué  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien de Sakura  
  
* Kérobéros  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien de Sakura  
  
* Samantha Akizuki  
  
25 ans, fiancée de Thomas  
  
Forme d'emprunt de Ruby Moon  
  
* Ruby Moon  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien d'Anthony  
  
* Spinel Sun  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien d'Anthony  
  
* Anthony Hiragiizawa  
  
17 ans, petit ami de Tiphany  
  
* Tiphany Daidoji  
  
17 ans  
  
* Stéphanie Li  
  
17 ans, cousine de Lionel  
  
* Lionel Li  
  
17 ans  
  
(Pour eux, je n'ai pas besoin de les décrire car vous avez à peu près comment ils sont. Imaginez-les un peu plus agés.)  
  
* Chris Tokashi  
  
17 ans  
  
Cheveux blonds courts(la coupe est un peu comme Lionel) aux yeux bleus turquoise  
  
Forme d'emprunt de Fério  
  
* Fério  
  
? ans  
  
Cheveux blonds longs(de la même façon que Yué) aux yeux bleus clairs presque blanc  
  
Gardien suprême de Sakura, habillé du même costume que Yué mais en or et ocre  
  
* Benjamin Ming  
  
20 ans  
  
Cheveux châtains courts(la coupe un peu comme Matthieu) aux yeux verts  
  
Qui est-il ? Vous le saurez en lisant...  
  
* Justin Chang  
  
17 ans  
  
Cheveux noirs court(un peu comme Thomas) aux yeux gris  
  
Qui est-il ? Vous le saurez en lisant...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
XVII  
  
La semaine passa rapidement et noël fut une fête, heureuse chez les Kinomoto et les Li. Tout le monde eut son cadeau ! Et ils oublièrent un peu les évènements dramatiques de la dernière fois. Alors que toute la famille était réunit au salon pour une bonne histoire de fantômes, Sakura tremblait comme une feuille...  
  
Futie : On dit que le fantôme d'oncle Chan hante encore cette maison....  
  
Sak : Aaaaaaaaaaah !  
  
Sakura se réfugia dans les bras de Yué.  
  
Kéro : Tu es la plus puissante des magiciennes et tu as peur des fantômes ????  
  
Sak : Je ne supporte pas la sensation qu'ils procurent !!!  
  
Thom : Aaaaaaaah ! Un fantôooooome !!!!  
  
Sak : Aaaaah !!!!  
  
Tout le monde éclata de rire, Sakura se rendit compte que son frère s'était moqué d'elle.  
  
Matt : C'est pas gentil, Thomas !!!!  
  
Thom : C'est trop drôle de voir un godzilla avoir peur des fantômes !!!!  
  
Sak : THOMAAAAAAS !!! Grrrrrrrrrrr !!!!!!  
  
La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit, Pierre alla voir ce qui était à la porte. Au salon, tout le monde se regardait avec perplexité.  
  
Lionel : Mère, tu attends quelqu'un ???  
  
Mme Li : Non.  
  
Matt(souriant) : Peut-être que le père noël s'est perdu en route...  
  
L'assemblée sourit de bon cœur, Pierre revint avec 2 douzaines de roses blanches dans les bras.  
  
Pierre : Mademoiselle Sakura, c'est pour vous !!!  
  
Sak : Pour moi ???  
  
Pierre donna le bouquet à Sakura qui s'assit à terre contre le canapé. Pierre se rassit sur sa chaise.  
  
Tiff : C'est peut-être ton admirateur secret !!!!  
  
Stéf : Oui, vas-y lis la carte !!!  
  
Sak : Chère Sakura, tu étais splendide aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de t'envoyer ce bouquet. Ma belle fleur de cerisier. Celui qui hante tes rêves et ton cœur.  
  
Feimei : Et ben dis donc, ce garçon est un vrai romantique !!!  
  
Stéf : Ca tu peux le dire Feimei, ça ne m'arriverait pas à moi....  
  
Chris : Tu insinues que je ne suis pas romantique ???  
  
Tiff : Sakura est vraiment adorée par la plupart des garçons du lycée... On ne peut pas savoir qui est-ce réellement...  
  
Thom : J'ai hâte qu'elle ait son bac en mars !!! (A/N j'ai pris le système scolaire japonais, la fin de l'année chez eux c'est en fin mars. Et oui, je sais qu'ils sont à Hong kong mais je l'ai voulu ainsi)  
  
Matt : Toujours aussi protecteur, hein ???  
  
Thom : Écrase !!!  
  
Shefa : Sakura, tu ne reconnais pas l'écriture ?  
  
Sak : Du tout !!!  
  
Futie : L'admirateur a dit que tu étais "splendide aujourd'hui" ça veut dire qu'il t'a vu ? En tout cas, notre cher frère devrait faire plus attention à toi !!!!  
  
Fanlen : Oui, on ne voudrait pas qu'on nous vole notre future belle-sœur.…  
  
Sakura sourit, gênée. Lionel était très nerveux à cause de ces roses et de cet inconnu mais ne dit rien. Sakura sortit de la pièce avec son bouquet et les mit dans un vase. Elle laissa les fleurs dans sa chambre et revint au salon. Après de longues heures de discussion et un dernier chocolat chaud, tout le monde tomba de sommeil et décida d'aller se coucher. Sakura et Lionel partageaient la même chambre depuis 1 semaine et pour l'instant tout se déroulait bien.  
  
Sak : Ca te dérange si je laisse les fleurs dans la chambre ???  
  
Lionel : Euh.... non ! Mais tu es sûre de ne pas te rappeler tes rêves ???  
  
Sak : Non.  
  
Lionel : Parce que, le matin tu es très agitée dans ton sommeil...  
  
Sak : Tu me surveilles lorsque je dors ????  
  
Lionel : Euh, c'est que.... comme je me réveille avant toi...  
  
Sak : Allez t'en fait pas !!!  
  
Ils se couchèrent et s'endormirent. Lionel était vraiment heureux car tous les soirs, il dormait avec la femme qu'il aimait même si elle ne le savait pas. Elle était toujours aussi naïve. Le matin de la rentrée, Sakura fit un rêve. Elle se trouvait dans le noir et marchait sans savoir où aller. Une voix suave se fit entendre.  
  
Voix : Un jour, tu seras mienne....  
  
Sak : Woéééééé !!!!  
  
Elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité et une autre voix, plus douce et chaleureuse se fit entendre.  
  
Voix : Ne t'en va pas.... je...  
  
DRIIIIIIING  
  
Elle se leva, l'esprit embué regardant autour d'elle. Lionel était assis aussi sur le lit et la regardait avec inquiétude.  
  
Lionel : Bonjour, tu as fait un cauchemar ???  
  
Sak : Bonjour Lionel, oui mais je m'en rappelle aujourd'hui !!!!  
  
Lionel : Et alors ???  
  
Sak(rouge) : Heu... Je suis dans le noir et j'entends 2 voix différentes mais je ne les reconnais pas.... La première dit : Tu seras mienne. Et l'autre me dit : Ne t'en va pas... C'est bizarre !!!  
  
Lionel(pensif) : Oui, mais fait attention à toi...  
  
Il se leva et sortit de la chambre. Sakura se prépara et passa à la salle de bain. Ensuite, elle alla à la salle à manger. Mme Li, Matthieu, Chris, Stéphanie, Lionel et ses 4 sœurs étaient déjà attablés.  
  
Sak : Bonjour tout le monde !!!  
  
Tous : Bonjour Sakura !  
  
Sak : Matthieu, comme je t'ai sous la main, tu pourras dire à Thomas que je serais à la réunion de ce soir ?  
  
Matt : Bien sûr Sakura ! Bon, j'y vais sinon Thomas va faire une crise... Au revoir !  
  
Il embrassa Feimei et partit en courant. Lionel était songeur depuis ce que lui avait dit Sakura. Sa mère le remarqua.  
  
Mme Li : Lionel, ça ne va pas ???  
  
Lionel : Si, bien sûr !!!  
  
Futie : Il a peur qu'on lui vole Sakura !!!  
  
Fanlen : Surtout qu'au lycée, les garçons sont nombreux...  
  
Lionel : C'est pas ça du tout !!!  
  
Les sœurs de Lionel croyait dur comme fer que leur petit frère et Sakura étaient amoureux alors que leur fiançailles était blanc.  
  
Mme Li : Dépêchez-vous les enfants, sinon vous allez être en retard...  
  
Les lycéens finirent leur repas et s'en allèrent pour l'école. En chemin, ils furent accostés par Anthony et Tiphany, ils continuèrent la route ensemble. En entrant dans la classe, la bande s'attendait à voir une rose sur la table de Sakura mais rien. Ils ne savaient pas s'il fallait être soulagé ou inquiet. Le prof entra et commença son cours.  
  
Prof : Aujourd'hui nous allons faire un travail en binôme. Je vais vous appelez par 2 et vous allez vous asseoir là où il y aura de la place, d'accord ???  
  
Tous : Oui  
  
Le prof appela des noms, et on pouvait remarquer qu'il formait que des couples, alors les élèves comprirent rapidement quel genre de travail, ils allaient avoir.  
  
Prof : Alors Daidoji avec Hiiragizawa. Li Stéphanie avec Tokashi et enfin Kinomoto avec Li Lionel.  
  
Sakura resta assise à sa table et c'est Lionel qui s'asseoir près d'elle. Devant eux, il y avait Chris et Stéphanie et à coté de la chinoise, Anthony et Tiphany étaient ensemble.  
  
Prof : Comme vous l'avez remarqué, vous êtes en couple, il s'agit de faire un devoir sur les dépenses d'un ménage en un mois. Avec bien sûr une somme fixée à 2000 $ et il doit vous rester de l'argent à la fin du mois. Je veux des frais réels et des justificatifs...  
  
Tous : D'accord...  
  
Lionel et Sakura se souriaient, c'était facile pour eux, ils vivaient déjà ensemble mais l'argent n'avait jamais été leur souci. On frappa à la porte et le prof sortit quelque instants. Il entra dans la salle sourire au lèvres.  
  
Prof : Eh bien, il y a un nouvel élève dans notre classe, il a été transféré de la terminale B, il finira son année avec nous... Entre.  
  
Un garçon aux cheveux noirs d'ébène et aux yeux gris entra, les mains croisées derrière le dos. La plupart des filles étaient sous le charme mais Tiphany, Stéphanie et Sakura restèrent de marbre. On peut être beau et ne pas plaire à tout le monde....  
  
Garçon : Bonjour, je m'appelle Justin Chang et je suis heureux d'être dans votre classe.  
  
Prof : Va t'asseoir derrière Daidoji !  
  
Tiphany se leva et le garçon s'avança dans les rangées. Lionel fixait Sakura pour voir si elle était aussi sous le charme du garçon mais il se calma vite, elle ne le regardait même pas. Le prof s'était déjà tourné au tableau pour faire un schéma. Quand Justin arriva à hauteur de Sakura, il se stoppa net. Et dans une de ses mains, on pouvait voir une rose blanche. Sakura leva tête, suivi de Lionel. Stéphanie, Chris, Anthony et Tiphany se retournèrent pour assister à la scène. Justin tendit la fleur à Sakura qui gênée la prit. Lionel était carrément en train de tuer le jeune homme sur place du regard.  
  
Justin : C'est très difficile d'avoir une "sakura" en Chine !!!  
  
Il s'assit et sourit à la jeune fille. L'heure du repas sonna et ils mangèrent dehors sur une des tables.  
  
Stéf : Alors, c'est lui ton admirateur ???  
  
Sak : Je crois bien !!!  
  
Tiff : Tu le trouves comment ???  
  
Sak : Certes, il est mignon mais si tu veux savoir si je craque pour lui, alors non, il ne m'intéresse pas.  
  
Stéf : En tout cas, beaucoup de filles craquent sur lui...  
  
Sak : C'est normal, il a un certain charme.  
  
Anthony : Et nous alors ???  
  
Chris : On est dieux vivants !!!  
  
Tiff : Pffffffffff !!!  
  
Stéf : AH AH AH AH !!!!  
  
Sak : Alors là, j'aurai tout entendu !!! Yué et Fério sont des dieux vivants, hum je devrais dire des anges vivants, mais vous c'est autre chose !!!!  
  
Lionel : J'espère que tu ne me mets pas avec Anthony et Chris ???  
  
Sak : Hum.... Disons que comme tu es mon futur mari, je vais dire que tu es craquant !!!!  
  
Lionel rougit comme une pivoine. Les garçons et les filles rigolèrent. Les cours se terminèrent quelques heures plus tard. La bande se séparèrent, Sakura se dirigea vers son agence de publicité pour sa réunion. Elle marchait vite mais quelqu'un la suivait depuis un petit moment.  
  
??? : Sakura !!!  
  
Sak : Oui, Chang, tu veux quelque chose ???  
  
Justin : Appelle-moi Justin... Tu ne rentrais pas chez toi ???  
  
Sak : Non, j'ai à faire en ville... De plus ne m'appelle pas Sakura on ne se connait pas...  
  
Le garçon s'approcha de Sakura, celle-ci recula. Elle n'aimait pas son assurance, il était si sûr de plaire mais elle, le trouvait trop sur de lui.  
  
Justin : Tu as peur de moi ?  
  
Sak : Non, mais je n'ai pas envie de me serrer contre toi !!!  
  
Il s'avança encore plus et Sakura se retrouva contre le mur.  
  
Justin : Tu es très jolie, Sa-ku-ra !!!  
  
Sak : Laisse-moi passer, je suis pressée !!!  
  
Justin : A une condition !!!  
  
Sak : Laquelle ???  
  
Justin : Que tu m'embrasses !!!  
  
Sak : Non, mais ça va pas la tête !!!  
  
Justin souriait mais heureusement, Lionel, inquiet pour Sakura voulait la rejoindre à l'agence. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour en apercevant Sakura, plaquée contre le mur et Justin qui tentait de la serrer dans ses bras. Lionel accourut et poussa violemment Justin. Sakura fut heureuse de voir Lionel, elle s'accrocha à son bras.  
  
Lionel : Sakura, tu vas bien ???  
  
Sak : Oui, allons nous-en, s'il te plait Lionel !!!  
  
Justin : Sakura, pourquoi est-ce que Li a le droit de t'appeler par ton prénom ?  
  
Lionel : PARCE QUE JE SUIS SON FIANCE !!!  
  
Justin : Vraiment ? Où est la bague ?  
  
Sak(à Lionel) : S'il te plait, il n'en vaut pas la peine...  
  
Lionel pointa son doigt en direction de Justin. La colère s'était emparé de son cœur.  
  
Lionel : Si je te vois approcher de Sakura encore une fois, tu le regretteras !!!  
  
Sakura tira sur le bras de Lionel pour le faire partir avec elle. Tout le long du chemin, elle ne le lâcha pas. Elle tremblait de tout son corps.  
  
Thom : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sakura ? Pourquoi, tu trembles comme ça ??  
  
Sak : C'est rien, j'ai un peu froid...  
  
Matt : Si tu es malade, tu devrais rentrer....  
  
Thom : Matthieu a raison, on s'en sortira sans toi, ne t'inquiète pas !!!  
  
Sak : D'accord, je suis désolée... Je vais aller au toilette me rafraîchir un peu.  
  
Elle partit, Thomas savait que quelque chose clochait et posa la question à Lionel qui était resté près d'eux.  
  
Thom : Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ???  
  
Lionel : On sait qui c'est son admirateur, c'est un nouveau dans notre classe et en venant à votre réunion, seule, Sakura s'est faite accostée par ce gars et il voulait la forcer à l'embrasser ! Je suis arrivé à temps, mais elle a été choqué, je pense !!!  
  
Tout en racontant, la mésaventure de Sakura, Lionel sentait une haine s'emparer de lui... Ce gars voulait embrasser sa Sakura, sa fiancée !!! Si Sakura ne l'avait pas inquiété tout à l'heure, il aurait pu tuer Justin. Thomas s'était mis en colère sachant ce qui était arrivé à sa petite sœur.  
  
Thom : Si j'attrape ce morveux, il va passer un sale quart d'heure !!!  
  
Matt : Calme-toi, Thomas ! Sakura est déjà bien choquée comme ça, pour qu'en plus elle se fasse du soucis pour toi...  
  
Lionel : Ne t'inquiète pas, je la protègerai...  
  
Thom : Oui, je compte sur toi, je ne veux pas que ma sœur souffre..  
  
Matt : Chuut... Sakura reviens...  
  
Sakura était plus joyeuse que tout à l'heure et fit un sourire à son frère pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas trop.  
  
Sak : Bon, ça y est ! Lionel, tu viens ???  
  
Lionel : Bien sûr ! Au revoir...  
  
Sak : A plus tard !!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Entrée d'un nouveau perso, Justin. Une chose, il est vraiment mignon mais est trop sûr de lui. Voilà pourquoi Sakura ne l'aime pas et pour l'incident aussi !!! Aaaah, Lionel le chevalier en armure étincelante !!! Sakura et Lionel se rapprochent peu à peu... Ils sont mignons ensemble ^_^  
  
Coucou à  
  
M@G  
  
Clairette  
  
Granger  
  
Lyly-chan( J'adore ton sens de l'humour !!! ^_^)  
  
Nahi-chan  
  
Merci pour les messages.  
  
Ja ne  
  
Inu_kami 


	19. XVIII

* Sakura Kinomoto  
  
17 ans  
  
* Thomas Kinomoto  
  
25 ans  
  
* Matthieu Tsukishiro  
  
25 ans, meilleur ami de Thomas  
  
Forme d'emprunt de Yué  
  
* Yué  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien de Sakura  
  
* Kérobéros  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien de Sakura  
  
* Samantha Akizuki  
  
25 ans, fiancée de Thomas  
  
Forme d'emprunt de Ruby Moon  
  
* Ruby Moon  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien d'Anthony  
  
* Spinel Sun  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien d'Anthony  
  
* Anthony Hiragiizawa  
  
17 ans, petit ami de Tiphany  
  
* Tiphany Daidoji  
  
17 ans  
  
* Stéphanie Li  
  
17 ans, cousine de Lionel  
  
* Lionel Li  
  
17 ans  
  
(Pour eux, je n'ai pas besoin de les décrire car vous avez à peu près comment ils sont. Imaginez-les un peu plus agés.)  
  
* Chris Tokashi  
  
17 ans  
  
Cheveux blonds courts(la coupe est un peu comme Lionel) aux yeux bleus turquoise  
  
Forme d'emprunt de Fério  
  
* Fério  
  
? ans  
  
Cheveux blonds longs(de la même façon que Yué) aux yeux bleus clairs presque blanc  
  
Gardien suprême de Sakura, habillé du même costume que Yué mais en or et ocre  
  
* Benjamin Ming  
  
20 ans  
  
Cheveux châtains courts(la coupe un peu comme Matthieu) aux yeux verts  
  
Qui est-il ? Vous le saurez en lisant...  
  
* Justin Chang  
  
17 ans  
  
Cheveux noirs court(un peu comme Thomas) aux yeux gris  
  
Qui est-il ? Vous le saurez en lisant...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
XVIII  
  
Chris, Anthony, Lionel, Stéphanie, Tiphany et Sakura discutaient dans une des chambres d'amis des fiancés. Ils avaient tous une tasse de thé à la main.  
  
Anthony : Et il a osé faire ça ??? Le sale c......  
  
Stéf : Heureusement que Lionel était là !!!  
  
Sak : Anthony, calme-toi ! Ouais, Lionel est arrivé à temps !!!  
  
Elle sourit à son soit-disant fiancé et celui-ci vira au pourpre.  
  
Chris : Déjà, avec la fleur de ce matin, je savais que ce gars était bizarre !!!  
  
Tiff : Il était dans une autre classe, c'est pour ça qu'il te connaissait...  
  
Sak : Je ne trouve pas ça rassurant, j'ai l'impression qu'il épie mes moindres faits et gestes...  
  
Anthony : Fério et Yué, pourraient lui donner une bonne leçon !!!!  
  
Sak : Je ne savais pas que Clow, utilisait ses gardiens pour faire le mal ???  
  
Anthony : D'ordinaire non, mais quand on touche à ma meilleure amie et même soeur que j'adore ! Je ne pardonne pas !!!  
  
Sak : T'es adorable !!! Tiff, tu as de la chance, un garçon comme lui ça court pas les rues !!!  
  
La réincarnation de Clow rougit, Tiphany se serra dans ses bras en souriant.  
  
Tiff : Je le sais, c'est pour ça que je le garde...  
  
Chris : Et moi, alors ??? On m'oublie ???  
  
Sak : Mais oui, toi aussi t'es adorable !!! En fait, sans rendre les garçons imbus de leur personne, je peux même dire que vous êtes parmi les plus beaux garçons du lycée...  
  
Lionel : Pourquoi, "parmi" seulement ???  
  
Chris : On est les plus beaux !!!  
  
Anthony : Ca t'a raison, mon ami !!!  
  
Ils se tapèrent dans les mains et les filles rigolèrent de plus belle. Les 3 garçons les regardaient avec des yeux ronds.  
  
Sak : Vous n'êtes pas les plus beaux du lycée !!!  
  
Tiff : Sakura a raison...  
  
Stéf : Les 2 plus beaux sont Mickaël et Julian, en terminale C !!!  
  
Sak : Tu as remarqué aussi Stéf ?  
  
Tiff : Moi aussi, je les trouve mignons !!!  
  
Stéf : Mignons ! Ils sont carrément beaux, tu veux dire ?!  
  
Les garçons sentaient une pointe de jalousie, et ne savaient pas si les filles disaient ça pour les taquiner ou pour de vrai. Elles étaient si sérieuses.  
  
Lionel : Si on vous dérange, il faut le dire !!!  
  
Stéf : Bien sûr que non, cousin... Mais, Julian c'est le capitaine de l'équipe de foot, non ?  
  
Sak : Oui. Je lui ai déjà parlé plusieurs fois, il est sympa !!!  
  
Lionel : Sympa ?! Depuis quand tu le connais ????  
  
Sak : Je fais partie des pom pom girls et je l'ai encouragé souvent...  
  
Anthony : Tu veux dire, encourager l'équipe ?!  
  
Tiff : Grâce à Sakura, Julian a gagné beaucoup de matchs !!!!  
  
Lionel : Quoiiiiiiiiii ?!  
  
Stéf : Ouais, il n'a d'yeux que pour elle !!! J'ai entendu dire qu'il perdait les matchs où Sakura n'était pas là à le soutenir...  
  
Lionel, Chris et Anthony étaient vert de jalousie et soudain, Sakura et les 2 filles éclatèrent de rire...  
  
Tiff : Si vous aviez vu vos têtes !!!  
  
Stéf : Tu aurais dû les filmer...  
  
Chris : C'est super marrant !!!! hin hin hin !!!  
  
Lionel : Ouais, bon il est temps d'aller se coucher !!! Anthony et Tiff, vous voulez dormir ici ???  
  
Anthony : Non, j'ai invité Tiff au resto pour fêter nos quelques mois de vie commune...  
  
Sak : Bon, alors bonne soirée à vous 2 !!!  
  
Stéf : Nous, on va y aller aussi, on a pas fini nos devoirs...  
  
Lionel : OK !  
  
Les 4 amis partirent laissant Sakura et Lionel, seul. Tiphany laissa partir Anthony devant disant qu'elle avait à parler à Stéphanie et Chris entra dans sa chambre. Les 2 jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Mme Li. Elles frappa à la porte et entra.  
  
Mme Li : Vous désirez me parler ???  
  
Stéf : Oui, ma tante. Lionel et Sakura s'entendent mieux maintenant, notre plan a marché comme prévu...  
  
Tiff : Il ne reste plus qu'à Lionel d'avouer ses sentiments... et je suis sûre que Sakura y répondra favorablement.  
  
Mme Li : Je souhaite vraiment que ces 2 là s'unissent. Ils vont si bien ensemble... Mais je me sens coupable, d'avoir menti à Sakura car je ne suis pas malade du tout...  
  
Tiff : Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle vous le pardonnera le temps voulu !!!  
  
Stéf : Sans ce subterfuge, elle ne serait pas votre future belle-fille... Mais si, on voulait vous voir, c'est parce que nous savons qui est l'admirateur de Sakura et celui-ci s'est montré très entreprenant avec elle...  
  
Mme Li : Entreprenant ???  
  
Tiff : Ce garçon a voulu l'embrasser et la prendre dans ses bras...  
  
Mme Li : Mais de quel droit fait-il cela ??? Sakura va bien ????  
  
Stéf : Ne vous faites pas de soucis, ma tante, Lionel était là pour la protéger !!!  
  
Mme Li : Tant mieux... Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre la suite des évènements...  
  
Tiff et Stéf : Oui.  
  
Sak : Tu veux qu'on commence à travailler sur notre devoir ???  
  
Lionel : Si tu veux... on va faire un tableau de nos entrées et sorties...  
  
Sak : Bonne idée, j'écris et tu énumères !  
  
Elle alla dans leur chambre et revint avec un bloc note et un crayon. Lionel la regardait faire, si ce Justin avait osé la toucher, il aurait péter un plomb ! Personne ne ferait de mal à Sakura tant qu'il sera là !!!  
  
Sak : Alors ???  
  
Lionel : Hein ??? Euh... tout d'abord, il y a le loyer, l'électricité, le téléphone...  
  
Il continua à énumérer, tandis que Sakura écrivait. Ils avaient des impératifs comme une voiture à faire vérifier, une fuite d'eau à réparer etc... à inclure dans leur travail et au bout de 2 heures, les 2 jeunes gens finirent le travail.  
  
Sak : Ah, on a fini !!!  
  
Lionel : D'après mes comptes, il devrait nous rester 250-300 $ !!!  
  
Sak : Nous faisons un bon couple !!! Il nous reste même beaucoup d'argent... On a rien oublié ???  
  
Elle lui sourit et Lionel fit de même mais détourna vite la tête pour ne pas lui montrer qu'il rougissait.  
  
Lionel : Je ne pense pas... peut-être les sorties ??? Bien sûr, j'inviterai ma femme au restaurant !!!  
  
Sakura rosit légèrement, elle ne savait pas Lionel aussi romantique, mais ces derniers temps elle le découvrait sous d'autres aspects, plus chaleureux, plus humain...  
  
Sak(souriante) : Alors la femme que tu aimeras aura beaucoup de chance... Bon, je suis fatiguée, je vais aller me coucher...  
  
Lionel était encore sous le choc du compliment de Sakura. Le pensait-elle vraiment ? Elle était si simple, quand n'importe quelle fille s'attendrait à avoir des bijoux par dizaine, Sakura, elle était heureuse après une soirée au resto ?! Lionel l'aimait pour cette simplicité et cette gentillesse. Il resta à réfléchir quelques instants puis se décida à aller dormir. La chambre était déjà plongée dans l'obscurité, il s'allongea dans le lit. Depuis que Sakura et lui dormaient dans le même lit, la jeune fille fit en sorte de ne pas trop le déranger, alors elle se mettait au bout du lit. Lionel en était peiné, lui qui aimait sentir son odeur de pêche. Elle faisait en sorte de ne pas trop s'approcher de lui. Sakura fit encore ce maudit rêve, elle était très agitée ce matin-là. Lionel se réveilla en entendant les petits gémissements de la magicienne.  
  
Sak : Non... je ne veux pas...  
  
Lionel la prit par les épaules et la secoua doucement.  
  
Lionel : Sakura réveille-toi !!!  
  
Sakura ouvrit difficilement les yeux et on pouvait voir dans ceux-ci, une pointe de frayeur... Elle reconnut Lionel et le serra dans ses bras.  
  
Sak : Heureusement que ce n'était qu'un rêve !!!!  
  
Lionel : Tu es sûre que ça va ???  
  
Sak : Oui. Merci.  
  
Depuis quelques jours, en cours, Lionel voyait bien que Sakura était préoccupée. Il s'était promis qu'à midi, il lui parlerait. Mais une fille d'une autre classe, vint le voir pour avoir des explications en maths. Sakura, Stéphanie, Tiphany, Anthony et Chris commencèrent à déjeuner.  
  
Stéf : Mais où est Lionel ???  
  
??? : Il est avec une fille !!!  
  
Justin s'était avancé, sourire au lèvres. Sakura ne laissait rien paraître, mais elle ne se sentait pas l'aise. Ses amis le remarquèrent et Anthony et Chris lancèrent un regard noir vers Justin. Celui-ci souriait toujours, il se pencha et déposa une rose blanche près de Sakura.  
  
Justin : Je te prie de m'excuser pour la dernière fois, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Me pardonneras-tu, belle Sakura ???  
  
Sak : Chan, j'aimerais que tu me laisses tranquille et ce n'est pas la peine de m'offrir ces roses !!!  
  
Justin : Pourquoi ne m'appelles-tu pas Justin et j'arrêterais de te donner des fleurs ???  
  
Sak : Hummm.... Ok.  
  
Lionel arrivait au même moment accompagnée d'une jeune fille. Toute la bande, sauf Sakura avait les yeux ronds.  
  
Justin : Vous voyez, je n'ai pas menti !!!!  
  
Lionel : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ???  
  
Justin : Du calme mon grand, je suis venu m'excuser auprès de la fleur de cerisier !!!  
  
Sak : C'est exact...  
  
Justin : Mon cher, tu ne nous présentes pas ta copine ???  
  
La jeune fille était très belle, ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus auraient fait craqués beaucoup de garçons. Elle se serra contre Lionel et rougit de plaisir, l'avoir appelé la copine de Lionel était une joie pour elle. Sakura sourit à la jeune fille qui ne semblait pas la remarquer. Le reste de la bande la fusillait du regard, surtout Stéphanie et Tiphany.  
  
Stéf(à Tiff) : Regarde comme elle se dandine au bras de Lionel !!!! Et lui qui ne fait rien, en plus !!!!  
  
Tiff(à Stéf) : Oui, Sakura va vraiment croire qu'ils sont ensembles et va rompre les fiançailles et notre plan va tomber à l'eau...  
  
Lionel : Ce n'est pas ma.....  
  
Fille : Je m'appelle Jade, heureuse de vous connaître...  
  
Tous : Salut !!!!  
  
Justin : Pour me faire pardonner, que dirais-tu si je t'invitais à la cafèt, Sakura ???  
  
Anthony, Chris, Stéphanie, Tiphany et Lionel en avaient des sueurs froides en attendant la réponse de la maîtresse des cartes, qu'ils espéraient négative bien sûr.  
  
Lionel : Sakura...?!  
  
Justin : Occupe-toi de ta copine, d'abord !!!!  
  
Lionel : C'est pas ma....  
  
Jade : Pourquoi ne pas manger tous ensemble ???  
  
Sak : Vous êtes les bienvenus, mais on avait déjà commencer à manger...  
  
Lionel, Justin et Jade s'assirent et mangèrent. Quand une voiture noire se gara à côté du grillage un peu plus loin. Les 3 occupants de la voiture sortirent et la bande reconnut Thomas, Samantha et Matthieu. Les visiteurs entrèrent dans le lycée et arrivèrent au niveau du groupe. Samantha sauta au cou de Sakura.  
  
Sam : Sakuraaaaaa !!!! Tu vas bien ???  
  
Thom : Elle ne va pas tarder à aller mal, si tu ne la lâches pas !!!  
  
Sam : Oh, excuse-moi ma petite Sakura !!!  
  
Sak : Y'a pas de mal !!!  
  
Matt : Bonjour tout le monde !  
  
Tous : Bonjour !  
  
Thom : Nous allons vous emprunter Sakura un court instant !!!!  
  
Le groupe regarda en direction des 4 personnes qui discutaient.  
  
Thom : Mme Li et nous avons décidés de te...  
  
Sak : De me quoi ???  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rien de grave ne va arriver à Sakura, je le promets... Ce n'est pas que j'ai voulu vous faire patienter pour la suite mais il fallait arrêter quelque part, alors voilà....   
  
M@G, désolée mais je n'ai pas pu mettre un autre chapitre hier, je fais déjà du mieux que je peux... et bon voyage.  
  
Nahi-chan, bonnes vacances j'espère que tu vas trouver un ordi parce que ça va vraiment devenir interessant...  
  
Granger, c'est vrai que Justin est bien culotté... Il y a des gars comme ça !!!  
  
Lyly-chan, j'aime beaucoup tes deux dernières reviews, ils me font vraiment rigoler !!! Quand aux voix, possible... ?! ^_^  
  
Bonjour aux autres lecteurs...  
  
Ja ne  
  
Inu_kami 


	20. XIX

* Sakura Kinomoto  
  
17 ans  
  
* Thomas Kinomoto  
  
25 ans  
  
* Matthieu Tsukishiro  
  
25 ans, meilleur ami de Thomas  
  
Forme d'emprunt de Yué  
  
* Yué  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien de Sakura  
  
* Kérobéros  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien de Sakura  
  
* Samantha Akizuki  
  
25 ans, fiancée de Thomas  
  
Forme d'emprunt de Ruby Moon  
  
* Ruby Moon  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien d'Anthony  
  
* Spinel Sun  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien d'Anthony  
  
* Anthony Hiragiizawa  
  
17 ans, petit ami de Tiphany  
  
* Tiphany Daidoji  
  
17 ans  
  
* Stéphanie Li  
  
17 ans, cousine de Lionel  
  
* Lionel Li  
  
17 ans  
  
(Pour eux, je n'ai pas besoin de les décrire car vous avez à peu près comment ils sont. Imaginez-les un peu plus agés.)  
  
* Chris Tokashi  
  
17 ans  
  
Cheveux blonds courts(la coupe est un peu comme Lionel) aux yeux bleus turquoise  
  
Forme d'emprunt de Fério  
  
* Fério  
  
? ans  
  
Cheveux blonds longs(de la même façon que Yué) aux yeux bleus clairs presque blanc  
  
Gardien suprême de Sakura, habillé du même costume que Yué mais en or et ocre  
  
* Benjamin Ming  
  
20 ans  
  
Cheveux châtains courts(la coupe un peu comme Matthieu) aux yeux verts  
  
Qui est-il ? Vous le saurez en lisant...  
  
* Justin Chang  
  
17 ans  
  
Cheveux noirs court(un peu comme Thomas) aux yeux gris  
  
Qui est-il ? Vous le saurez en lisant...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
XIX  
  
Matt : Tu auras des gardes du corps, voilà !!!  
  
Sak : Woééééééééé !  
  
Elle cria si fort que toute la bande restée à l'écart entendit. Lionel voulut y aller mais Tiphany le retint.  
  
Sam : C'est pour ton bien, tu es la PDG d'une grande boîte et il ne faut pas qu'il t'arrive quoique soit...  
  
Sak : D'accord, mais pas au lycée, ni à la maison et ni chez Lionel !!!!  
  
Thom : Ok, p'tit monstre !!!!  
  
Sak : Thomaaaaaaaaas ! Je suis pas un monstre !!!  
  
Elle écrasa le pied de son frère et celui-ci se tordait de douleur.  
  
Matt : Ca c'est bien fait pour toi !!!  
  
Les amis de Sakura riaient doucement.  
  
Tiff : Je préfère la voir sourire comme ça, que triste !!!  
  
Stéf : Oui, sa joie de vivre m'a manqué !  
  
Anthony : Je retrouve enfin ma Sakura...  
  
Chris : Ouais, elle nous a tous manqué !!!  
  
Sakura rejoignit ses amis, son frère et les autres partirent.  
  
Lionel : Il y a un problème ???  
  
Sak : Non, je vous expliquerais plus tard...  
  
Anthony : Au fait, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une bonne soirée avec ma meilleure amie !!! Qu'est-ce que tu dis de passer une soirée avec ton vieil ami, Sakura ???  
  
Sak : Je ne sais pas... Tiff, ça ne te dérange pas ???  
  
Tiff : Si tu me le rends entier, je veux bien te le prêter...  
  
Sak : Ok, j'essayerai de ne pas trop l'épuiser, alors !!!!  
  
Anthony : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme bêtises ???  
  
Tout le monde rigola sauf, Justin et Lionel.  
  
Sak : Mais pas ce soir, je suis de corvée et je dois passer à la bibliothèque pour rendre un livre...  
  
La sonnerie retentit et ils rentrèrent en cours.  
  
Prof : En littérature, nous allons étudier une pièce de théâtre et si vous vous débrouillez bien, nous la jouerons à la fête du lycée. Pour cela notre classe sera jumelée à la terminale C, celle-ci entra. Julian et Mickaël souriaient à Sakura, Stéphanie et Tiphany. Lionel, Chris et Anthony s'étouffaient de jalousie. Jade était présente aussi.  
  
Tous : Ouais !!!!  
  
Prof : La pièce se nomme "Âme sœur séparée", c'est l'histoire d'un empereur qui aime une jeune fille du peuple, mais qui ne peut pas l'épouser à cause de son rang. L'empereur se marie avec la fille d'un grand notable, même s'il ne l'aime pas. Enfin, vous comprendrez mieux quand je vous aurais distribuer le script.  
  
Le prof fit passer les textes et tout le monde en eut un entre les mains. Mickaël, Julian et Jade se rapprochèrent de 6 amis.  
  
Prof : Vous allez venir un par un au tableau pour écrire votre nom. Les garçons à gauche et les filles à droite.  
  
Tiff : J'aimerais faire les costumes, peut-être que certaines filles pourront m'aider...  
  
Prof : D'accord !!!  
  
Tous les élèves reprirent leur place et attendaient les résultats.   
  
Prof : Le rôle de l'empereur revient à Lionel, les 2 conseillers de l'empereur seront Chris et Anthony, le notable sera Mickaël, le frère de la jeune fille du peuple sera Julian, l'amoureux secret de la pauvre jeune fille sera Justin....  
  
Il distribua tous les rôles masculins et continua avec les rôles féminins.  
  
Prof : Le rôle de la fille du notable revient à Jade...  
  
Celle-ci sauta de joie, elle allait jouer avec Lionel... Ce dernier n'était pas très content... Il s'inquiétait du rôle de Sakura, il avait une sensation bizarre.  
  
Prof : ....La sœur de la pauvre fille sera jouée par Stéphanie et donc la jeune fille du peuple sera Sakura.  
  
Sak : Woéééééééé !  
  
Lionel, Chris, Anthony, Stéf et Tiff : QUOIIIIIIIII !!!!  
  
Justin souriait de toutes ses dents. Sakura allait jouer avec lui...  
  
Prof : Il y aura répétition tous les samedis matin au gymnase. alors lisez le texte et à demain... Et avant que vous partiez, n'oubliez pas le bal qui aura lieu le soir de la représentation...  
  
Tous : Oui !!!  
  
Les élèves partirent, Sakura et ses amis restèrent.  
  
Anthony : Tu veux qu'on t'attende, Sakura ???  
  
Sak : Non, allez-y !!! J'en ai pour un bon moment...  
  
Lionel : Mais...  
  
Sak : Je vous assure que ça va aller !!!  
  
Ses amis la laissèrent. Sakura finit ses corvées au bout d'un quart d'heure. Elle se rendit ensuite à la bibliothèque, il se faisait déjà tard quand elle sortit du lycée. Les rues si animées par les jeunes étaient désertes. Soudain, 3 femmes en noirs s'inclinèrent devant elle.  
  
Femme : Nous sommes vos gardes du corps, bonsoir Mademoiselle !  
  
Sak : Bonsoir !!!  
  
Sakura se sentait un peu plus en sécurité, mais elle marchait rapidement quand même. Justin l'attendait au coin de la rue. Les 3 femmes restèrent sur leur garde.  
  
Justin : Dis donc tu es bien protégée !!! C'est à cause de moi ?  
  
Sak : Non. Que me veux-tu ???  
  
Justin : Du calme, je t'attendais juste pour te dire que j'étais content qu'on joue la pièce ensemble...  
  
Sak : Ouais, c'est tout ???  
  
Justin : Non, mais j'ai hâte d'être à demain... Bye !!!  
  
Sakura était arrivé chez elle(chez Lionel) et les gardes du corps la raccompagnèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. En arrivant au salon, elle vit que tout ses amis étaient là avec Mme Li.  
  
Tiff : On a vu que Justin était avec toi, toute à l'heure...  
  
Sak : Oui, je l'ai rencontré en route...  
  
Anthony : Il ne t'a rien fait ???  
  
Sak : Il n'avait pas intérêt, avec mes gardes du corps...  
  
Stéf : J'ai vu ça aussi, c'est toi qui en a demandé ???  
  
Mme Li : Non, c'est moi et la famille de Sakura qui les a imposés...  
  
Lionel : Je trouve que vous aviez eut une excellente idée...  
  
Mme Li : Je n'allais pas laisser un homme importuner ma belle-fille !!!  
  
Sakura avait une grosse goutte manga derrière la tête.  
  
Sak : Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tous là ???  
  
Stéf : C'est pour la pièce de théâtre !!!  
  
Mme Li : Bon, je vais vous laisser les enfants...  
  
Mme Li sortit de la pièce. Sakura et les autres se rendirent à la chambre d'invités dans leur aile de la maison.  
  
Tiff : Sakura, as-tu lu le texte ???  
  
Sak : Pas encore !!! Pourquoi, vous faîtes cette tête ???  
  
Anthony : Tu vas te marier avec Justin !!!  
  
Sak : QUOIIIIIII ?!  
  
Chris : Il veut dire que ton personnage va se marier avec celui de Justin...  
  
Sak : Pffffffff ! C'est pas bon signe...  
  
Stéf : Le pire, c'est que tu vas l'embrasser....  
  
Sakura était devenue blême, elle s'affala dans le fauteuil.  
  
Lionel : Sakura, tu vas bien ??  
  
Sak : Ca pourrait aller mieux !!!   
  
Le lendemain, toute la bande arriva au gymnase qui était déjà rempli d'élèves. Julian, Mickaël et Jade vinrent les saluer. Chaque scène allait être travaillée pour la première fois. Beaucoup d'élèves trouvaient que le couple Lionel/Jade était beau. Sakura le pensait aussi. Stéphanie et Tiphany n'étaient pas du tout du même avis. La scène suivante était celle de Sakura, Justin, Julian et Stéphanie.  
  
Julian : On a déjà fait beaucoup de mal à ma soeur, qui me dit que vous ne la ferez pas souffrir aussi ???  
  
Justin : Si elle m'épouse, vous n'aurez plus de problèmes d'argent...  
  
Stéf : L'argent n'est pas notre souci premier !!! Nous pensons à notre soeur avant tout !!!  
  
Justin : Je veux la rendre heureuse car je l'aime !!!  
  
Sakura fit son entrée.  
  
Sak : N'utilisez pas le mot "aimer", nous nous connaissons à peine...  
  
Justin s'approcha d'elle, Lionel serra son poing, Tiphany le retint par la manche.  
  
Justin : Il me suffit de regarder dans vos yeux pour savoir que vous êtes la femme de ma vie !!! Sur mon honneur, je vous ne ferez jamais souffrir...  
  
Sak : Alors, j'accepte votre proposition !!! Seulement pour le bonheur de mon cher frère et ma chère soeur, si par ce mariage, ils ne manquaient plus de rien, alors je serais votre femme...  
  
Justin : Sage décision, belle fleur !!!  
  
Justin s'avança encore plus et prit Sakura dans ses bras, celle-ci se crispa. Il la serrait vraiment fort en approchant ses lèvres de celles de Sakura. Lionel n'en pouvait plus, il allait péter un câble, il commença à voir rouge. Anthony et Chris virent que leur ami n'allait pas bien et firent tomber leur chaise pour faire diversion. Le prof déclara que c'était parfait malgré le bruit des 2 perturbateurs. Justin lâcha son étreinte avec regret. Sakura se dépêcha de rejoindre ses copines. Les 3 garçons parlaient entre eux.  
  
Lionel : Merci les gars, une minute encore et je faisais une crise cardiaque...  
  
Anthony : On a bien vu que ça n'allait pas !!!  
  
Chris : Tu devrais lui avouer tes sentiments rapidement, parce que ce Justin fera tout pour l'avoir !!!  
  
Lionel : Je l'aurais tué !!! Mais t'as raison, je vais lui dire !!!  
  
Le mois passa rapidement et les répétitions allaient bon train. Sakura faisait son possible pour éviter le baiser avec Justin. Lionel et Jade révisaient souvent leur rôle ensemble. Sakura se demandait si elle ne devait pas rompre les fiançailles. Sakura passa plus de temps avec sa famille et ses gardiens. Lionel et sa mère la voyaient s'éloigner de plus en plus. Bizarrement, les attaques avaient cessé. Yué et Fério étaient heureux de voir et de s'entraîner avec leur maîtresse. Thomas profitait de ces moments pour la taquiner. Elle s'enferma des heures entières avec ses 3 gardiens pour méditer. Elle avait toujours à l'esprit qu'un danger rôdait autour d'elle. et Sakura voulait être prête le moment venu. Anthony et la maîtresse des cartes passèrent une soirée tranquille ensemble à parler du bon vieux temps. Justin n'avait pas laisser tomber l'idée de sortir avec Sakura mais celle-ci n'éprouvait rien pour lui. La vieille de la représentation théâtrale, Sakura voulait discuter avec Lionel, ils ne s'étaient pas vus beaucoup ces temps-ci. Elle surprit Lionel et Jade en pleine répétition. Alors que c'était la fin de la tirade, Jade se jeta au cou de Lionel et l'embrassa. Sakura détourna le regard, triste et prit la décision qui lui trottait déjà dans la tête depuis quelques semaines. Dans la pièce, Lionel repoussa Jade, celle-ci ne comprenait pas, elle pensait que Lionel était épris d'elle.  
  
Lionel : Ne refait jamais ça !!!  
  
Jade : Tu n'avais pas l'air de détester !!!  
  
Lionel : J'ai été surpris !!! Mais j'aime quelqu'un d'autre !!!  
  
Sakura commença à faire quelques bagages, il était temps pour elle de s'effacer. Lionel avait le droit d'être heureux. Pourtant, elle se sentait triste... Ils étaient devenus si proche, qu'elle savait à peu près toute sa vie. Elle alla au bureau de Mme Li.  
  
Sak : Mère, je dois vous parler !  
  
Mme Li : Oui, je t'écoute...  
  
Sak : Comme il était convenu, je brise mon engagement envers Lionel, je pense qu'il a trouvé la femme de sa vie... Jade et lui forment un joli couple. Il a le droit d'être heureux et nos fiançailles sont donc rompues.   
  
Mme Li : Mais, ma chère enfant...  
  
Sak : Si vous le permettez, je continuerais à vous appeler mère... Dites à Lionel, qu'on se reverra demain à la fête.  
  
Mme Li : Mais où vas-tu ???  
  
Sakura vint serrer Mme Li avec tendresse.  
  
Sak : Je rentre chez moi... Au revoir mère !!!  
  
Elle sortit et traversa la longue entrée et la rue. Personne n'était à la maison sauf ses gardiens. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle ne voulait voir personne et qu'elle s'enfermerait dans la salle d'entraînement pour méditer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*cachée en dessous du bureau de l'ordi* Je sais que certains vont vouloir ma mort !!! Mais je vous assure que je suis désolée d'avoir séparé Sak/Lionel... Mais voyez le bon côté des choses, ils sont toujours amis...   
  
*essaie de se relever d'en dessous du bureau mais des tomates pourries volent à travers la pièces* Ok, c'est pas assez réconfortant mais j'ai travaillé dur pour réconcilier nos deux "amoureux" alors no stress, Sakura bien que naïve saura la vérité...  
  
" Lionel : Té pa sympa céte foi ! ;__;  
  
Lyly : Il a pa tor ! Justin é 1 C** ! Honte sur toi ! __ "  
  
Inu_kami : Désolée, les choses vont s'arranger....  
  
"Justin : Oué é ben Jsui pa dacor avec vou !Vive Inu_kami ! ^__^ "  
  
Inu_kami : Ahem, je t'ai juste donné un moment de répit... Et puis Sakura ne se montre que gentille... et rien d'autre !!!  
  
"Lionel T_T: Et ben Inu_kami je te parle pu na !  
  
Sak : o_O'  
  
Lyly : Il a réson ! è__é tu nou a trahi ! ;__;  
  
Sak : Euh... vou alé arété de la blamé ?!?!?!?! "  
  
Inu_kami : Enfin, une qui me comprends... patientez jusqu'aux prochains chapitres...  
  
" Lionel & Lyly : NON !  
  
Sak : Cé pa bien vou 2, vou me décevé !  
  
Lyly & Lionel : Et ben tanpi éle nou a trahi en fesan ce kel a fé ! "  
  
Inu_kami : Hey, je ne vous ai pas trahi !!! L'histoire a simplement prit un tournant.... C'est pas aussi horrible que ça !!! J'aurais pu faire Sakura sortir avec Justin ou pire... *des tomates volent encore à travers de la pièce* héhé, je vais y aller...  
  
Ja ne  
  
Inu_kami 


	21. XX

* Sakura Kinomoto  
  
17 ans  
  
* Thomas Kinomoto  
  
25 ans  
  
* Matthieu Tsukishiro  
  
25 ans, meilleur ami de Thomas  
  
Forme d'emprunt de Yué  
  
* Yué  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien de Sakura  
  
* Kérobéros  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien de Sakura  
  
* Samantha Akizuki  
  
25 ans, fiancée de Thomas  
  
Forme d'emprunt de Ruby Moon  
  
* Ruby Moon  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien d'Anthony  
  
* Spinel Sun  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien d'Anthony  
  
* Anthony Hiragiizawa  
  
17 ans, petit ami de Tiphany  
  
* Tiphany Daidoji  
  
17 ans  
  
* Stéphanie Li  
  
17 ans, cousine de Lionel  
  
* Lionel Li  
  
17 ans  
  
(Pour eux, je n'ai pas besoin de les décrire car vous avez à peu près comment ils sont. Imaginez-les un peu plus agés.)  
  
* Chris Tokashi  
  
17 ans  
  
Cheveux blonds courts(la coupe est un peu comme Lionel) aux yeux bleus turquoise  
  
Forme d'emprunt de Fério  
  
* Fério  
  
? ans  
  
Cheveux blonds longs(de la même façon que Yué) aux yeux bleus clairs presque blanc  
  
Gardien suprême de Sakura, habillé du même costume que Yué mais en or et ocre  
  
* Benjamin Ming  
  
20 ans  
  
Cheveux châtains courts(la coupe un peu comme Matthieu) aux yeux verts  
  
Qui est-il ? Vous le saurez en lisant...  
  
* Justin Chang  
  
17 ans  
  
Cheveux noirs court(un peu comme Thomas) aux yeux gris  
  
Qui est-il ? Vous le saurez en lisant...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
XX  
  
Stéphanie qui venait de rentrer, entendit sa tante pleurer au salon. Elle entra, inquiète. Mme Li ne lui expliqua pas la raison de sa crise, Stéphanie paniqua et courut chercher Lionel. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de frapper.  
  
Stéf : Lionel !!!! Ta mère... n'est pas bien ! Et toi, Jade, tu es priée de partir...  
  
Lionel : Quoiiiiii !  
  
Stéphanie raccompagna Jade à la porte et Lionel alla voir sa mère. Quand il entra au salon, il vit sa mère en pleurs. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait comme ça. Elle lui lança un regard noir. Lionel ne comprit pas. Stéphanie entra à son tour.  
  
Lionel : Mère, qu'est-ce qui se passe ???  
  
Mme Li : Tu oses me le demander ???  
  
Lionel : Je ne comprends pas...  
  
Mme Li : Pourquoi.... pourquoi ??? Tu veux me rendre malheureuse ??? J'aimais beaucoup Sakura !!!  
  
Lionel : Je le sais que tu apprécies Sakura et où est le problème ?  
  
Mme Li : Le problème, c'est que SAKURA A ROMPU !!!!!!!  
  
Stéf et Lionel : QUOIIIIIIII !!!!!  
  
Mme Li : Oui, elle vous a vu ensemble Jade et toi !!!!  
  
Stéf : Mais Sakura le sait, Lionel et Jade révisent ensemble...  
  
Mme Li : Tu ne comprends pas : Sakura les a vu s'embrasser !!!!  
  
Stéf : Quoiiiiiiii !!! C'est pas vrai, Lionel, t'as pas fait ça ????  
  
Lionel : Non, on... c'est Jade qui m'a embrassé... je ne l'aime pas !!!  
  
Mme Li : En tout cas, Sakura croit que tu es heureux, alors elle a décidé de mettre fin à vos fiançailles. Elle m'a dit "il a le droit d'être heureux"... Une femme comme elle, il n'en existe pas 2 sur terre et toi tu l'a laissé s'échapper... Je suis fatiguée, fait ce que tu veux de ta vie... J'espère seulement que Sakura viendra me voir de temps en temps.  
  
Sur ce, Mme Li sortit laissant son fils abattu. En une fraction de seconde, il avait perdu la personne la plus chère à son cœur… Son cœur était dévasté par la douleur... Sakura l'avait vu au bras d'une autre et avait cru qu'il était heureux, alors que chaque jour que Dieu faisait, il guettait le moindre sourire ou regard d'elle pour se sentir vivre et respirer d'amour...   
  
Stéf : Je suis allée voir votre chambre, elle a emporté quasiment toutes ces affaires... Pourquoi, tu as fais ça ???  
  
Lionel : JE N'AIME PERSONNE PLUS QU'ELLE !!!! ELLE EST MA RAISON DE VIVRE !!!  
  
Stéf : Alors va lui dire !!!!  
  
Lionel courut en direction de chez Sakura. Il se trouva bientôt devant la porte de la salle d'entraînement.  
  
Lionel : SAKURA ! SAKURA ! OUVRE-MOI LA PORTE !!!!!  
  
Yué et Fério apparurent devant lui. Plus imposants que jamais.  
  
Yué : Elle est occupée...   
  
Fério : Ma maîtresse est en pleine méditation... elle ne peut être déranger !!!  
  
Lionel : Je dois lui parler, laissez-moi passer !!!  
  
Lionel tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais Yué l'en empêcha, il avait des cristaux dans la paume de la main et s'apprêtait à s'en servir.  
  
Yué : Ne m'oblige pas à m'en servir contre toi !!!  
  
Fério : Descendant de Clow, calme-toi... Tu la verras demain !!!  
  
Sur ce, Fério passa la main devant le visage du jeune chinois et celui-ci tomba endormi. Yué fit disparaître les cristaux.  
  
Yué : Je n'allais pas m'en servir...  
  
Fério : Je le sais... Je l'emmène chez lui... Surveille bien la Maîtresse...  
  
Yué : D'accord !  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Le lendemain matin, Sakura s'était réveillée très tôt, fit le petit déjeuner pour toute sa famille et se dépêcha d'aller au lycée. Anthony qui était de corvées, fut surpris de voir Sakura à l'école aussitôt.  
  
Anthony : Salut ma Sakura !!!  
  
Sak : Bonjour mon Anthony !!!  
  
Anthony : Que fais-tu ici ? Est-ce que tu aurais dormi à la maison hier soir ?  
  
Sak : Oui, tu as senti mon aura. J'avais quelques trucs à faire avant la représentation.  
  
Anthony : Il y a eu un problème avec Lionel ?  
  
Sak : Oh non, j'ai simplement rompu nos fiançailles hier soir... Je crois qu'il aime Jade, alors je veux qu'il soit heureux avec la femme qu'il aime.  
  
Anthony : Je comprends... mais tu sais je crois....  
  
Sak : Tu m'excuses, je dois aller voir un prof, à tout à l'heure...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
La classe était déjà remplie de monde et Sakura n'était toujours pas là. La bande se réunit, ils étaient tous inquiets.  
  
Lionel : Vous savez où est Sakura ? Je dois lui parler !!!  
  
Anthony : Je l'ai vu il y a quelques minutes... Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ???  
  
Tiff : Elle a fait le petit déjeuner ce matin, tout le monde a été surpris à la maison...  
  
Stéf : Elle a rompu ses fiançailles !!! Elle pense que Lionel aime Jade, alors elle lui a redonné sa liberté. Ma tante est effondré...  
  
Chris : Je n'ai jamais vu la mère de Lionel être d'aussi mauvaise humeur !!!  
  
Lionel : Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça non plus, en 18 ans... Mais il faut que j'explique à Sakura ce qui s'est réellement passé...  
  
Anthony : Tu sais si tu es heureux avec Jade...  
  
Lionel : Je n'aime pas Jade !!!  
  
Le prof entra, les amis s'inquiétèrent encore plus... Tout le monde reprit sa place. Justin n'était pas présent non plus. Et après quelques minutes de cours, on frappa à la porte. Sakura et Justin portait des piles de feuilles.  
  
Prof : Enfin, vous voici ! Pouvez-vous distribuer les polycopiés ???  
  
Sak : Oui, monsieur !  
  
Justin : Oui, monsieur !  
  
Ils firent passés les feuilles et au moment où Sakura s'engagea dans les allées, elle trébucha et allait tomber quand Justin la rattrapa par le poignet et la serra contre lui. Toute la bande vit la scène et Lionel était vert de rage.  
  
Prof : Ca va Sakura ?  
  
Sak : Oui, monsieur ! Merci Justin !!!  
  
Justin : De rien ma douce !!!  
  
Ils reprirent leur place, Lionel fusilla du regard son rival. Pour leur devoir, Sakura et Lionel avaient eut une très bonne note. La jeune fille sourit à Lionel, mais lui était encore triste à cause de sa rupture. Il savait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment et leur fiançailles était arrangée mais pendant ces derniers mois, il avait été le plus heureux des hommes. Voir Sakura tous les jours, était devenu comme une drogue pour Lionel. Ce matin, en se réveillant dans sa chambre, il avait cherché Sakura du regard mais il était seul. Il avait mal au cœur. Il n'aurait pas la force de continuer à vivre si Sakura n'était pas à ses côtés. C'était elle ou personne d'autre... A partir de midi, les comédiens avaient été très occupés pour les essayages et les derniers essais. Stéphanie, Tiphany et Sakura discutaient tout en répétant leur rôle.  
  
Tiff : Sakura, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais rompu avec Lionel ???  
  
Sak : Oui, je crois qu'il a trouvé la fille de ses rêves... alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi, je continuerais à être sa fiancée...  
  
Stéf : Mais ma tante est carrément à bout de nerfs... elle t'adorait, tu sais ???  
  
Sak : Je sais que mère m'aimait comme sa fille, mais je n'ai pas le droit de priver Lionel du bonheur... Je suis sûre que vous aurez fait la même chose que moi !!!  
  
Un élève vint demander Sakura et celle-ci partit avec lui.  
  
Tiff : Ce n'est pas à nous de lui dire !!!!  
  
Stéf : Je le sais bien, mais j'ai peur que Lionel s'y prenne trop tard...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Le gymnase était rempli de monde, les comédiens étaient tous stressés. Lionel n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler à Sakura. En passant la tête pour regarder le public, Sakura aperçut toute sa famille, elle leur fit coucou. Stéphanie la prit par le poignet pour parfaire la touche finale de son costume. Soudain, une aura bien familière entra dans le complexe sportif. Lionel, Sakura et Stéphanie la reconnaissait bien, c'était Yelan Li, plus majestueuse que jamais. Les 2 cousins et Sakura regardèrent dans la salle et virent Mme Li. Sakura courut à sa rencontre.  
  
Sak : Mère que faîtes-vous ici ???  
  
Mme Li : Je suis venu te voir bien sûr... Tu me manques, tu sais ???  
  
Sak : Mère, on s'est vu hier, voyons !!!  
  
Mère : Mais ce matin, ton sourire manquait au petit déjeuner...  
  
Sak : Venez avec moi, je vais vous montrer les coulisses...  
  
Sakura prit le bras de Mme Li et s'engouffra dans l'arrière salle, là elles virent la bande ainsi que Julian, Jade et Justin. Mme Li inspirait le respect, tous les jeunes s'inclinèrent poliment. Mme Li fixa, Justin, Lionel et Jade, ceux-ci s'en rendirent compte.  
  
Lionel : Mère, qu'est-ce tu fais ici ??? Tu n'as jamais assisté à aucun spectacle ???  
  
Mme Li(froide) : Je suis venue pour voir ma petite Sakura !!!  
  
Sentant de l'électricité dans l'air, Sakura commença les présentations, arrivé à Jade, Mme Li prit la parole. Bien que Jade était venue souvent chez Lionel, elle n'avait jamais rencontré personnellement sa mère.  
  
Mme Li : Alors, c'est vous Jade, la petite amie de mon fils ???  
  
Jade : Enchantée de vous connaître, Mme Li !  
  
Mme Li(froide) : Moi de même...  
  
Elle fusilla du regard son fils qui comprenait ce que voulait dire sa mère. Lionel ne broncha pas. Il était terrifié par ce regard si froid.  
  
Mme Li : Je souhaite à tous de réussir. (plus bas) Du moins à certains plus que d'autres !!!  
  
Sakura, Stéphanie et Tiphany avaient la goutte manga derrière la tête. Mme Li se tourna vers Sakura et lui posa une main sur sa joue, ses yeux étaient devenus si tristes, elle déposa une bise sur la joue de la magicienne. Lionel fut très surpris, jamais sa mère n'avait eu de gestes d'amour comme ça envers lui ou ses sœurs. Sakura était toute chose, encore plus que quand elle était en présence de Mlle Moreau, elle rougit avec gêne.  
  
Mme Li : Sois un ange, ma petite Sakura, emmène-moi à côté de ton père et des autres...  
  
Sak : Oui, mère...  
  
Elles allaient partir quand soudain, une personne se jeta au cou de Sakura.  
  
Sak : Woéééééééé !!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aaah, Sakura, toujours aussi naïve ?! Enfin, voici le chapitre 20 et pour vous dire la vérité, la fin est proche. Je n'aurais jamais cru écrire autant de chapitre mais bon, c'était cool de faire ça pour vous... Ok, la rupture est consommée mais "certaines" ne le voient pas de cet oeil. Mme Li fait tout pour que son fils se sente coupable... Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant de menaces pour un fic ^_^  
  
Je sais Lyly que j'ai piqué tes répliques mais c'était simplement pour me défendre !!! C'est difficile de se laisser accuser sans rien dire *_*   
  
" Lyly : Ta piké mé réplike !  
  
Et o passage 1 petite chose :je vé te tué ! èè_é_ "  
  
Inu_kami : D'ailleurs, je pique encore tes dernières répliques et non, ne me tue pas sinon tu n'auras pas la suite du fic *_*  
  
" Anthony : Y son vrémen furax ! Je la plin !  
  
Tous : Oué ! o__O' "  
  
Inu_kami : Au moins, il y en a qui se soucie de moi, c'est sympa...  
  
" Jade & Justin : On tadore Inu_kami tu nou a enlevé no rivo respctif ! ^_^ "  
  
Inu_kami : -_-u ahem, c'est pas exactement ce que j'ai fait mais profitez-en bien car cela ne va pas durer...  
  
" Sak & Lionel : Non mé vou révé on ve pa de vou !  
  
Sak : Plize Inu_kami me mé pa avec ce crétin de Justin ! ;__; Soi gentil ! "  
  
Inu_kami : No stress, si j'avais voulu te mettre avec Justin, je l'aurais fait depuis le début comme avec Ben. Mais dans mon fic, tu n'aimes pas Justin et ne l'aimeras jamais... Par contre, à savoir si tu vas finir avec Lionel ?! C'est une autre question ?! *projectiles non-identifiés venus de nulle part * Héhé, je vais y aller...  
  
Ja ne  
  
Inu_kami 


	22. XXI

* Sakura Kinomoto  
  
17 ans  
  
* Thomas Kinomoto  
  
25 ans  
  
* Matthieu Tsukishiro  
  
25 ans, meilleur ami de Thomas  
  
Forme d'emprunt de Yué  
  
* Yué  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien de Sakura  
  
* Kérobéros  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien de Sakura  
  
* Samantha Akizuki  
  
25 ans, fiancée de Thomas  
  
Forme d'emprunt de Ruby Moon  
  
* Ruby Moon  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien d'Anthony  
  
* Spinel Sun  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien d'Anthony  
  
* Anthony Hiragiizawa  
  
17 ans, petit ami de Tiphany  
  
* Tiphany Daidoji  
  
17 ans  
  
* Stéphanie Li  
  
17 ans, cousine de Lionel  
  
* Lionel Li  
  
17 ans  
  
(Pour eux, je n'ai pas besoin de les décrire car vous avez à peu près comment ils sont. Imaginez-les un peu plus agés.)  
  
* Chris Tokashi  
  
17 ans  
  
Cheveux blonds courts(la coupe est un peu comme Lionel) aux yeux bleus turquoise  
  
Forme d'emprunt de Fério  
  
* Fério  
  
? ans  
  
Cheveux blonds longs(de la même façon que Yué) aux yeux bleus clairs presque blanc  
  
Gardien suprême de Sakura, habillé du même costume que Yué mais en or et ocre  
  
* Benjamin Ming  
  
20 ans  
  
Cheveux châtains courts(la coupe un peu comme Matthieu) aux yeux verts  
  
Qui est-il ? Vous le saurez en lisant...  
  
* Justin Chang  
  
17 ans  
  
Cheveux noirs court(un peu comme Thomas) aux yeux gris  
  
Qui est-il ? Vous le saurez en lisant...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
XXI  
  
??? : Sakura !!! Comme tu es belle, maintenant !!! Tu m'as tellement manqué !!!  
  
Tiff : Voyons mère, tu vas l'étouffer...  
  
Suzanne : Excuse-moi, ma petite Sakura !!! Bonjour tout le monde !!! Viens que je t'embrasse Tiphany...  
  
Suzanne était surexcitée, elle embrassa sa fille. Tiphany fit les présentations, Yelan et Suzanne s'entendirent bien. Sakura, Tiphany, et les 2 dames s'en allèrent.  
  
Jade : Pourquoi Sakura appelle ta maman, mère ???  
  
Lionel : C'est parce que ma mère le lui a demandé !!!  
  
Jade : Alors, tu veux bien être mon petit ami ??? Ta mère l'as cru en tout cas !!!!  
  
Lionel : Il n'en est pas question...  
  
Stéf : Ma tante ne connaît pas toute l'histoire !!!  
  
Justin : En tout cas, maintenant Sakura est libre !!!!  
  
Il les quitta en riant jusqu'aux oreilles... Anthony et Chris étaient vraiment énervés. Lionel était carrément abattu. Anthony cria en direction de Justin pour qu'il comprenne bien.  
  
Anthony : SAKURA EST PEUT-ÊTRE LIBRE MAIS ELLE NE SORTIRAIT PAS AVEC TOI !!!  
  
Chris : OUAIS, ELLE A BEAUCOUP TROP DE GOUT !!!  
  
Stéf : Vous faites trop de bruits, les mecs !!!  
  
Chris : C'est qu'il m'énerve !!!  
  
Jade : Et pourquoi, Sakura ne sortirait pas avec lui, il est mignon et beaucoup de filles veulent sortir avec lui mais il n'a d'yeux que pour Sakura...  
  
Lionel : Tu racontes n'importe quoi !!! Et de toutes les façons je ne veux pas sortir avec toi !!!!  
  
Jade : Mais, je t'aime !!!  
  
Lionel : Désolé mais je ne ressens rien pour toi !!!!  
  
La voix off annonça le début du spectacle. La pièce se déroula bien, les spectateurs étaient tous accrochés... La scène entre Lionel et Sakura firent couler des larmes à certains comme Mme Li, Suzanne, Samantha, Tiphany et les sœurs de Lionel. Thomas, Matthieu et Dominique étaient émus.  
  
" Sak : Nous ne pouvons pas continuer à nous voir...  
  
Lionel : Mais, nous nous aimons !!! Je ne veux que votre bonheur !!!  
  
Sak : Oui, mais vous êtes mon empereur et vous devez épouser une personne de votre rang... Alors, je préfère ne plus vous revoir... Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.  
  
Lionel : Non, ne me quittez pas, je n'aimerais que vous toute ma vie... Je sais que vous êtes mon âme sœur !!!  
  
Sak : Vivez heureux, mon empereur, adieu !!!  
  
Elle quitta la scène "  
  
Des applaudissements retentirent, la salle était au bord des larmes, les 2 comédiens avaient réussi à faire passer leur émotion. Sakura se fit complimenter par Tiphany. Ensuite ce fut le tour de la scène de Lionel, Jade, Chris et Anthony.  
  
" Anthony : Mon empereur, votre père exige que vous épousiez cette jeune femme !!!  
  
Chris : Elle est de votre rang...  
  
Lionel : Mais je ne l'aime point et je ne l'aimerais jamais !!!  
  
Anthony : Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'éprouver des sentiments pour elle...  
  
Chris : Vous ne serez unis que sur l'acte de mariage !!!  
  
Lionel : Soit, qu'il en soit ainsi.  
  
Jade entra en scène, habillée d'une robe splendide(création de Tiff)  
  
Jade : Mon empereur, vous m'avez fait appelé...  
  
Lionel : Oui, je voulais vous annoncer la nouvelle moi-même. Je m'incline devant la volonté de mon père et accepte de vous épouser. Mais sachez que je ne vous aimerais jamais...  
  
Jade sembla triste mais s'approcha de Lionel. Elle déposa un baiser(c'était écrit dans le script) sur les lèvres de Lionel. Celui-ci resta de marbre "  
  
La salle applaudirent de nouveau. Sakura(toujours aussi naïve), Tiphany et Stéphanie regardaient la scène dans les coulisses.  
  
Sak : Ils sont vraiment mignons, Lionel aurait pu mettre un peu plus de sentiments, quand même !!!  
  
Stéf : Je ne les trouve pas spécialement mignons !!!  
  
Tiff : En tout cas, Jade n'en perd pas une miette !!!  
  
La dernière scène était celle de Sakura, Justin, Julian et Stéphanie.  
  
" Julian : On a déjà fait beaucoup de mal à ma sœur, qui me dit que vous ne la ferez pas souffrir aussi ???  
  
Justin : Si elle m'épouse, vous n'aurez plus de problèmes d'argent...  
  
Stéf : L'argent n'est pas notre souci premier !!! Nous pensons à notre sœur avant tout !!!  
  
Justin : Je veux la rendre heureuse car je l'aime !!!  
  
Sakura fit son entrée.  
  
Sak : N'utilisez pas le mot "aimer", nous nous connaissons à peine...  
  
Justin s'approcha d'elle, Lionel ferma les yeux, il ne voulait pas voir ça. Tiphany s'agrippa à sa manche.  
  
Justin : Il me suffit de regarder dans vos yeux pour savoir que vous êtes la femme de ma vie !!! Sur mon honneur, je vous ne ferez jamais souffrir...  
  
Sak : Alors, j'accepte votre proposition !!! Seulement pour le bonheur de mon cher frère et ma chère sœur, si par ce mariage, ils ne manquaient plus de rien, alors je serais votre femme...  
  
Justin : Alors, vous serez mienne ???  
  
Sak : Oui.  
  
Justin prit Sakura dans ses bras. Sa poigne était très puissante, elle ne pouvait se dégager. Les lèvres de Justin se rapprochèrent dangereusement et avant le moment critique Sakura réussit à détourner son visage et il lui fit une bise. Justin était dégoûté d'avoir raté l'occasion d'embrasser Sakura "  
  
Le rideau tomba, le public était conquis, des applaudissements fusèrent de toute la salle. Mme Li et Thomas furent soulagés de voir que Sakura s'était débrouillée pour ne pas embrasser Justin. Sakura se dirigea vers ses amis qui l'attendaient. Justin la rattrapa.  
  
Sak : Tu es malade, tu m'as serré trop fort !!!  
  
Justin : Nous devions nous embrassés !!!  
  
Sak : Et alors ???  
  
Anthony : Laisse-la tranquille !!!  
  
Justin s'en alla. Sakura sourit à tous ses amis qui la complimenta de son jeu. Lionel s'avança vers elle et l'enlaça tendrement. Elle fut surprise mais le serra aussi !!! Après leur étreinte, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.  
  
Sak : Si tu continues, Jade va être jalouse, tu sais !!!  
  
Lionel : Je m'en fiche... Il faut que je te dise...  
  
Elle lui souriait gentiment. Lionel ne put continuer quoique ce soit, Thomas vint chercher sa sœur pour la kermesse. La famille Kinomoto et Li se détendirent pendant le reste de l'après-midi. Le soir tous les jeunes étaient rassemblés chez les Kinomoto. Ils se préparaient pour le bal. Tiphany avaient fait des tenues pour tout le monde sauf Sakura qui avait acheté la sienne(non sans difficulté, car Tiphany voulait absolument lui confectionner une robe). Ils étaient tous dans la salle d'entraînement devenue salle d'essayage. Sakura regardait les autres s'habiller, elle était songeuse. Elle voulait se rappeler quelque chose d'important mais n'y arriva pas. Quand elle leva la tête, elle vit les 3 garçons habillés d'un smoking noir, ils étaient vraiment canons.   
  
Stéf : Tu vas y aller avec qui au bal, Sakura ?  
  
Sak : Avec personne... Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas obligée d'être accompagnée...  
  
Tout le monde vit Sakura sourire et ils se demandaient bien pourquoi.  
  
Lionel : Jade m'a fait tout un cinéma pour que j'y aille avec elle !!!!  
  
Sak : Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ! C'est normal que Jade veuille y aller avec toi, c'est ta copine !!! Bon, je vais me changer...  
  
Elle sortit.  
  
Tiff : Elle est trop naïve !!!  
  
Stéf : Si tu ne lui dis pas, je vais te tuer, même si tu es mon cousin !!!  
  
Anthony : Les filles ont raison !!! Sakura est ma petite soeur et si tu veux faire son bonheur, je serais de tout cœur avec toi...  
  
Chris : Tu dois lui dire ce soir !!! On va essayé de tenir éloignés Justin et Jade...  
  
Lionel : Merci les amis, je suis vraiment heureux de vous avoir !!!  
  
Les filles s'étaient changées. Stéphanie portait une longue robe rouge qui lui moulait le corps. Tiphany, plus sage était habillé d'une robe noire très longue aussi. Un large ruban lui maintenait la taille et se finissait en un nœud derrière son dos. Les garçons étaient admiratifs. Sakura entra, parée d'un bustier en velours et d'une longue jupe évasée en soie, le tout était blanc nacré. Lionel avala péniblement sa salive et les 2 autres garçons sifflèrent d'admiration. Tiphany, les yeux plein d'étoiles, sortit son caméscope.  
  
Tiff : Tu es magnifiiiiiique !!!  
  
Stéf : L'ensemble te va très bien !!!  
  
Sak : Merci, vous êtes sublimes aussi !!!  
  
Soudain, un leger vent souffla et Sakura leva la tête. Ben flottait, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Sakura était bien sûr la seule à pouvoir l'apercevoir.  
  
Ben : Tu es la plus belle, ma Sakura...  
  
Sak : Merci mon Ben  
  
Ses amis la regardèrent qui fixait un point invisible.  
  
Ben : Bonne soirée à toi et fais attention...  
  
L'ange s'approcha de la maitresse des cartes et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. La jeune fille regarda ses amis puis sourit à Lionel. Ben disparut.  
  
Anthony : Les filles, vous allez en faire craquer plus d'un !!!  
  
Sak : Et c'est le but recherché !!!  
  
Les filles éclatèrent de rire et le groupe se mit en route pour le bal. A la soirée, Jade vint se coller à Lionel. Sakura accorda des danses à plusieurs garçons dont Julian, Mickaël, Anthony et Chris. Lionel n'avait toujours pas eu la possibilité d'inviter Sakura à danser à cause de Jade. Sakura s'était rapprochée du bar pour boire, Chris dansait avec Stéphanie et le reste du groupe était en train de discuter un peu plus loin. Sakura sortit un peu de la salle, elle écoutait le bruit du vent dans les arbres quand elle sentit 1 main sur son épaule et se retourna. Elle vit Justin, il souriait.  
  
Justin : Enfin, seuls !!!  
  
Sak : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ???  
  
Justin : TOI !!!  
  
Sak : Quoi ??? Mais ça ne va pas !!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ouais je sais, je suis nulle et méchante d'avoir coupé le fic ainsi mais je vous ai déjà fais un cadeau, puisque j'ai mis en ligne 2 chapitres aujourd'hui. Pour ceux qui ont remarqué, les voix dans le rêve de Sakura appartiennent bien à Lionel et Justin, Nahi-chan avait trouvé ^_^ En tout cas, bonne lecture et au chapitre prochain !!!  
  
Pour Lyly-chan, concernant mon fic "Sentiments Incontrôlables", bien sûr que tu es aussi ma fan ^_^ J'ai juste mentionné que le fic était spécialement pour Nahi car je lui avait promis un fic sur Inuyasha, voilà... Si tu veux, j'écrirais un autre fic spécialement pour toi !!! Tu n'as qu'à me dire lequel tu veux : Inuyasha ou Sakura ?  
  
Je crois que je pourrais commencer un autre fic puisque "Conbat pour la vie" va bientôt se finir !!! J'attend ta réponse... ^_~  
  
Ja ne  
  
Inu_kami 


	23. XXII

* Sakura Kinomoto  
  
17 ans  
  
* Thomas Kinomoto  
  
25 ans  
  
* Matthieu Tsukishiro  
  
25 ans, meilleur ami de Thomas  
  
Forme d'emprunt de Yué  
  
* Yué  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien de Sakura  
  
* Kérobéros  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien de Sakura  
  
* Samantha Akizuki  
  
25 ans, fiancée de Thomas  
  
Forme d'emprunt de Ruby Moon  
  
* Ruby Moon  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien d'Anthony  
  
* Spinel Sun  
  
? ans  
  
Gardien d'Anthony  
  
* Anthony Hiragiizawa  
  
17 ans, petit ami de Tiphany  
  
* Tiphany Daidoji  
  
17 ans  
  
* Stéphanie Li  
  
17 ans, cousine de Lionel  
  
* Lionel Li  
  
17 ans  
  
(Pour eux, je n'ai pas besoin de les décrire car vous avez à peu près comment ils sont. Imaginez-les un peu plus agés.)  
  
* Chris Tokashi  
  
17 ans  
  
Cheveux blonds courts(la coupe est un peu comme Lionel) aux yeux bleus turquoise  
  
Forme d'emprunt de Fério  
  
* Fério  
  
? ans  
  
Cheveux blonds longs(de la même façon que Yué) aux yeux bleus clairs presque blanc  
  
Gardien suprême de Sakura, habillé du même costume que Yué mais en or et ocre  
  
* Benjamin Ming  
  
20 ans  
  
Cheveux châtains courts(la coupe un peu comme Matthieu) aux yeux verts  
  
Qui est-il ? Vous le saurez en lisant...  
  
* Justin Chang  
  
17 ans  
  
Cheveux noirs court(un peu comme Thomas) aux yeux gris  
  
Qui est-il ? Vous le saurez en lisant...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
XXII  
  
Pendant ce temps, dans la salle, la bande cherchait Sakura, un garçon leur avait dit qu'il l'avait vu sortir. Lionel sentit son sang se glacer. Ils coururent tous à l'extérieur suivie de Jade.  
  
Justin : Sakura, je t'aime !!!  
  
Sak : Je suis désolée, mais ce n'est pas le cas de mon côté !!!  
  
Justin se rapprocha de plus en plus, forçant Sakura à reculer. Avec sa robe et ses talons, elle ne pouvait pas aller bien loin, il la rattraperait facilement. Elle se retrouva vite acculée contre un arbre. Il se plaqua contre Sakura et embrassait déjà le cou de la jeune fille, Sakura se débattait comme une diablesse mais c'était comme s'il ne ressentait rien.  
  
Sak : ARRETE !!!  
  
Justin : Tu es si belle, ma petite Sakura !!!  
  
Sakura pleurait, Justin l'embrassa de force sur la bouche. Elle crut vomir de dégoût. La main du jeune homme se faufila sous la robe et remontait le long de sa jambe. Elle se débattait toujours. La bande vit Justin en train de brutaliser Sakura, Lionel explosa de rage et courut plus vite que les autres. La main de Justin était déjà sur la cuisse quand il fut éjecté avec une force incroyable, 5 mètres plus loin... Lionel avait le cœur dévasté, Sakura tremblait de tout ses membres et sanglotait. Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra fortement contre lui. Au début, elle ne fit aucun mouvement mais au bout de quelques minutes, elle le serra très fort en pleurant de plus belle.  
  
Sak : Snif... Snif... Lionel...  
  
Lionel(très inquiet) : Sakura, tu vas bien ??? Où t'a t-il touché ???  
  
Sak : Snif... Snif...  
  
Lionel se retourna vers Justin qui venait de se relever, sourire aux lèvres. La bande s'attroupa autour de Sakura, ses 2 meilleurs amies la serrèrent dans leur bras. Les garçons les protégeaient.  
  
Lionel : Sale ordure, tu as osé la toucher, je vais te tuer !!!  
  
Justin : Tu es arrivé trop tard mon pauvre Li, j'ai eu mon baiser et d'autres chose aussi...  
  
Lionel sentait la haine monter en lui, mais il ne pouvait pas sortir son talisman à cause de Jade. Sakura se rapprocha de Lionel.  
  
Sak : Ne te bats pas pour moi, il n'en vaut pas la peine !!!  
  
Lionel : Mais il t'a brutalisé, ce batard !!!  
  
Justin : Au fait, Sakura, tes lèvres sont aussi douces que je le pensais !!! Mais caresser ta jambe était un bonheur !!!  
  
Justin souriait en y repensant, Lionel n'en pouvant plus s'élança vers Justin et ils commencèrent le combat, les 2 hommes étaient de force quasi-équivalente. Alors qu'ils allaient de nouveau se battre au corps à corps, Sakura retint Lionel, celui-ci eut le temps de décocher un magnifique direct du droit qui éclata le coin de la lèvre de Justin. Celui-ci s'en alla.  
  
Sak : Lionel, je ne veux pas que tu te battes pour moi !!!  
  
Lionel voyait dans ses yeux de la colère, mais elle l'aida quand même à rejoindre les autres. Jade accourut et poussa Sakura de côté.  
  
Jade : Lionel-chéri, tu vas bien ???  
  
Stéf : Hey, tu pourrais faire attention à Sakura !!!  
  
Jade : C'est à cause d'elle que Lionel-chéri s'est battu !!!  
  
Tiff : Personne ne l'a forcé !!!  
  
Lionel : SUFFIT !!! Jade, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !!!   
  
Jade : Mais...  
  
Lionel prit Sakura dans ses bras et la serra super fort(^_^).  
  
Lionel : Sakura, je ne laisserais jamais plus personne te faire du mal !!!  
  
Sak : Ce n'est pas nécessaire que...  
  
Lionel : Je t'aime Sakura, maintenant tu le sais !!! Je t'aime plus que ma vie !!!  
  
Jade : NOOOOON !!!! C'est moi que tu dois aimer, Lionel !!!  
  
Lionel : Je t'avais déjà dit que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre ! Je ne pourrais jamais aimer une autre fille plus que Sakura !!!  
  
Jade partit en pleurant, tout était définitivement perdu, Lionel aimait Sakura, c'est pour ça qu'il la couvait des yeux ainsi. Jade le savait pertinemment mais elle refusait de le croire ou de s'avouer vaincu. Ce soir, il avait déclaré sa flamme et ce n'était pas pour elle.  
  
Sak : Mais Lionel... je...  
  
Sakura se dégagea de ses bras et 2 majestueuses ailes blanches apparurent. Sakura s'envola, elle ressemblait à un ange. Lionel voulut la rattraper mais Tiphany lui fit de la tête.  
  
Tiff : Elle a besoin de réfléchir !!!  
  
Lionel : Et moi, j'ai besoin d'elle !!!  
  
Stéf : Elle pensait réellement que vous étiez ensemble, Jade et toi...  
  
Anthony : Laisse-lui le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe...  
  
Chris : Laisse-la seule quelque jours !!!  
  
Lionel : Non ! Je ne veux plus la quitter !!!  
  
Lionel courut comme un malade en direction de chez sa bien aimée, les autres le suivirent tant bien que mal. Rendus chez Sakura, tout le monde dormait, la magicienne n'était pas dans sa chambre, les 5 amis se dirigèrent donc à la salle d'entraînement. Dans la pièce, il y avait Fério et Kérobéro. Ils étaient si concentrés qu'ils n'entendirent même pas les jeunes gens entrer.  
  
Lionel : Où est Sakura ???  
  
Kéro : Merci de l'avoir protégé, petit !  
  
Lionel : Répondez-moi, où est Sakura ???  
  
Fério : Ma maîtresse n'est pas là...  
  
Stéf : Ca, on l'a remarqué !!!  
  
Tiff : Répondez-nous, s'il vous plait !  
  
Kéro : Elle est...  
  
Fério : Non, Kérobéro, ne leur dit pas, sinon, tu sais ce qu'ils voudront faire !!!  
  
Anthony : Kérobéro, je suis la réincarnation de Clow Read, alors dis-moi la vérité...  
  
Kéro : Elle a utilisé "The Past"...  
  
Anthony : Elle se trouve dans le passé ???  
  
Tous : QUOIIIIII !!!!  
  
Chris : Mais que recherche t-elle ???  
  
Fério : Nous ne savons pas... Yué est parti la rejoindre !!!  
  
Lionel : Alors, moi aussi !!!  
  
Anthony : Tu n'as pas assez de pouvoirs magiques, "The Past" en exige énormément !!! Même moi, je n'y resterais pas longtemps... Comment se fait-il que Yué y soit aussi ?  
  
Kéro : Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Sakura et nous lui donnons notre énergie pour qu'il puisse la retrouver !!!  
  
Anthony : Alors, je peux peut-être vous aider et ainsi je ferai apparaître l'image de l'endroit où Sakura se trouve en ce moment.  
  
La réincarnation de Clow se concentra et bientôt le groupe vit apparaître comme une projection. Tous, voyaient une Sakura plus jeune entrain de capturer les cartes de Clow.  
  
" Lionel : Ca fait 2 mois que tu chasses les cartes et tu ne les a pas encore toutes capturer ???  
  
Sak : C'est pas de ma faute... je fais de mon mieux !!!  
  
Lionel : Tu es nulle !!! "  
  
Lionel : Elle est retourné à l'époque de la chasse aux cartes !!!  
  
Anthony : Je crois qu'elle se demande pourquoi tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ce soir alors que quelques années plus tôt, tu la méprisais.  
  
Tiff : Elle est toute chamboulée, elle ne sait pas lequel croire !!! Toi à 10 ans ou toi maintenant !!!  
  
L'image avait changé, c'était le jugement final, Lionel s'était montré très désagréable avec elle ce jour-là !  
  
Lionel : J'ai été méprisable ce jour-là !!!  
  
Stéf : Ca tu peux le dire !!!  
  
Maintenant, on pouvait voir Sakura en train de combattre le pouvoir d'Anthony, il l'aidait pour la transformation des cartes de Clow en cartes de Sakura.  
  
Chris : Voilà, pourquoi vous êtes si proches, vous en avez vécus des aventures ensemble !!!  
  
Anthony : Oui, j'ai essayé de l'aider du mieux que j'ai pu !!!  
  
Lionel : Et moi, qui la méprisait, alors que toi, tu l'as toujours soutenu !!! Elle mérite quelqu'un de mieux que moi !!!  
  
Kéro : Ne raconte pas de bêtises, gamin, si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu l'as rendras heureuse !!!  
  
Fério : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Kérobéro. Si le bonheur de ma maîtresse peut passer par toi, alors j'en serais ravi pour elle. Car tu es un homme, juste, fier et courageux !  
  
Lionel : Merci  
  
Soudain, on vit un jardin verdoyant, sous un arbre on put distinguer 2 personnes. L'une des 2 personnes était Sakura. La Sakura de 17 ans. Sakura avait la tête posée sur les genoux d'un homme. Elle pleurait et l'homme lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.  
  
Kéro et Fério : Maître Clow !  
  
Tous : Quoiiiii !!!  
  
Kéro : Elle est avec Clow !!!  
  
Anthony : Mais que fait-elle avec lui ???  
  
" Clow : Ne pleure pas ma petite Sakura !!!  
  
Sak : Père, je suis si malheureuse... "  
  
Tous : PEEEERE !!!  
  
Stéf : Clow Read, c'est le père de Sakura ???  
  
Fério : Je comprends mieux pourquoi, Clow n'avait pas peur de mourir en laissant derrière lui les cartes !!!  
  
Kéro : Car, il savait que Sakura serait sa fille et qu'elle en serait sa digne héritière.  
  
Tiff : Quand l'a t-elle su ?  
  
Lionel : Il faudra le lui demander !!!  
  
" Clow : Sèche tes larmes ma petite fleur de cerisier et raconte moi...  
  
Sak : Tu dois déjà le savoir, tu est un puissant sorcier et voyant !!!  
  
Clow : Il est très difficile de lire dans les cœurs…  
  
Sak : Tu savais déjà, pour ma vie, n'est-ce pas ???  
  
Clow : Oui, je savais que tu serais mon héritière car tu es ma fille, avant de mourir, j'ai jeté un sort sur moi-même, je me suis scindé en 2, Anthony a reçut mes pouvoirs et ma mémoire et Dominique n'a reçu seulement que les sentiments. J'ai beaucoup souffert de ne pas avoir eu de famille dans cette vie.  
  
Sak : Père, pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas réincarné en 1 seule personne ???  
  
Clow : Car je voulais vivre une vie normale avec une famille, des enfants... ensuite, je voulais être présent pour toi aussi, il ne me restait qu'un choix, me scinder en deux. Je ne voulais plus être le plus puissant sorcier du monde et mon vœu fut exaucé avec Dominique. Anthony n'a pas l'étendu de mes pouvoirs et je sais qu'il est heureux...  
  
Sak : Père, est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'Anthony et moi étions si proche ???  
  
Clow : Oui et non. Il t'aime comme une sœur depuis le début mais il ne ressentait pas ça comme ça. Mais vous vous êtes rendus compte que vous n'étiez pas amoureux. Pour Chris, c'était les pouvoirs aussi mais tout comme Matthieu, je pensais que vous vous aimerez mais son cœur appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. Quant à Ben, c'était le destin mon enfant...  
  
Sak : Oui, mais en ce moment, c'est...  
  
Clow : Ma petite Sakura, comme je te l'ai dit, il est très de lire dans les cœurs… surtout quand ils sont aimants... Je ne peux rien te dire de plus...  
  
Sak : Alors si c'est comme ça, je veux rester auprès de toi, Père. "  
  
Tous : Quoiiiii !   
  
Anthony : Mais elle va...  
  
Fério : ...mourir !!!!   
  
Lionel : Non, Sakura revient, s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de toi !!!!  
  
" Clow : Ne dit pas ça, pense à ta famille, tes amis...  
  
Sak : Mais je suis si bien avec toi !!!  
  
Clow : Pense à moi... Ce n'est pas ton temps !!! Tu risques de mourir si tu restes et je ne me réincarnerais pas... Je serais malheureux, tout le monde sera malheureux !  
  
??? : Maître Clow a raison !  
  
Yué s'avança vers Clow et Sakura, il s'assit aussi près de Clow, qui lui posa main sur la tête du gardien en signe de bonjour.  
  
Sak : Yué ??? Mais tu dois être le premier à me comprendre !!! Je veux rester auprès de mon père, toi aussi tu recherchais père car tu ne voulais pas accepter sa mort...  
  
Yué : Oui, mais maintenant je connais la vérité et je sais que tu es sa fille, alors je te protégerais toute ma vie... Et mon devoir est de ne pas te laisser mourir sans rien faire...  
  
Clow : Yué, je te remercie pour avoir accepter ma décision.  
  
Yué : Je comprends mieux maintenant...  
  
Clow : Ma douce, tu dois repartir avec Yué...  
  
Ils se levèrent, Clow serra sa fille et Yué s'inclina devant son ancien maître.  
  
Sak : Je reviendrais de temps en temps, père !!!  
  
Clow : Alors, j'attendrais ces moments avec impatience...  
  
Une lumière éblouissante enveloppa Yué et Sakura. Clow souriait, agitant la main en signe d'au revoir. Sakura entendit une dernière parole de son père avant de revenir vers le présent.  
  
Clow : Je t'aime ma chère petite fille et embrasse-moi quand tu seras dans ton temps...... "  
  
Yué tenait Sakura dans ses bras, il posa un genou à terre. Le voyage dans le temps lui avait prit beaucoup d'énergie et c'était seulement grâce à la magie de Clow qu'ils étaient revenus, sains et sauf. Sakura avait perdu connaissance. Elle était très faible. Tout le monde s'attroupa autour d'eux, Lionel prit Sakura des bras de Yué. Fério et Kéro aidèrent le gardien-juge à se relever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay ! Ca y est !!! *danse autour de l'ordi* Lionel s'est enfin déclaré... Il était temps me direz-vous ? Dans ce chapitre, c'était vraiment fun, Lionel a cassé la gueule de Justin, a gueulé sur Jade et est prêt conquérir le coeur de Sakura. Maintenant, on attend sa réponse !!!  
  
Bonjour à Nahi-chan, granger, Lyly-chan et les autres. Merci pour les reviews...  
  
Lyly-chan, je vais faire un autre fic sur Sakura pour toi après celui-là... J'ai déjà les idées...  
  
Nahi-chan, j'ai eu mon bac litteraire et je fais des études de Lettres, pour te dire la vérité ^_^ C'est mes vacances d'été, alors j'écris plein de fics car à la rentrée, je serais trop occupée...   
  
Ja ne  
  
Inu_kami 


	24. XXIII

* Sakura Kinomoto

17 ans

* Thomas Kinomoto

25 ans

* Matthieu Tsukishiro

25 ans, meilleur ami de Thomas

Forme d'emprunt de Yué

* Yué

? ans

Gardien de Sakura

* Kérobéros

? ans

Gardien de Sakura

* Samantha Akizuki

25 ans, fiancée de Thomas

Forme d'emprunt de Ruby Moon

* Ruby Moon

? ans

Gardien d'Anthony

* Spinel Sun

? ans

Gardien d'Anthony

* Anthony Hiragiizawa

17 ans, petit ami de Tiphany

* Tiphany Daidoji

17 ans

* Stéphanie Li

17 ans, cousine de Lionel

* Lionel Li

17 ans

(Pour eux, je n'ai pas besoin de les décrire car vous avez à peu près comment ils sont. Imaginez-les un peu plus âgés.)

* Chris Tokashi

17 ans

Cheveux blonds courts(la coupe est un peu comme Lionel) aux yeux bleus turquoise

Forme d'emprunt de Fério

* Fério

? ans

Cheveux blonds longs(de la même façon que Yué) aux yeux bleus clairs presque blanc

Gardien suprême de Sakura, habillé du même costume que Yué mais en or et ocre

* Benjamin Ming

20 ans

Cheveux châtains courts(la coupe un peu comme Matthieu) aux yeux verts

Qui est-il ? Vous le saurez en lisant...

* Justin Chang

17 ans

Cheveux noirs court(un peu comme Thomas) aux yeux gris

Qui est-il ? Vous le saurez en lisant...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

XXIII

Fério : Yué doit se reposer, nous y allons !!!

Kéro : Au revoir ! Prenez soin de Sakura !

Sur ce, les 3 gardiens disparurent.(oui, ils se reposent dans une dimension parallèle)

Tiff : Il faut la coucher, on va l'amener dans sa chambre !!!

Lionel : NON !!!

Anthony : Enfin, Lionel sois raisonnable !!!

Lionel : Je l'amène dans NOTRE chambre, chez nous !!!

Stéf : Bon, si tu veux !!!

Chris : Mais allons-y vite !!!

Sakura ne se réveilla pas de la journée suivante. Toute sa famille et ses amis était inquiets. Lionel était resté auprès d'elle refusant de la quitter, il faisait monter ses repas et ne quittait la chambre que durant de très courts instants. Le deuxième jour s'écoula comme le premier sans changement du côté de Sakura. Lionel priait de tout son cœur pour qu'elle se réveille. Vers 22h, Sakura émergea de sa torpeur. Elle sentit l'odeur de la pivoine et reconnut peu à peu la chambre, c'était sa chambre avec Lionel. Elle se redressa doucement et vit Lionel perdu dans ses pensées, en train d'observer quelque chose d'invisible par la fenêtre. La pleine lune brillait de tout son éclat, elle illumina le visage du jeune homme, il paraissait fatigué et inquiet. Ses cheveux en bataille, son torse nu et ses yeux si tristes auraient fait fondre n'importe quelle fille. Sakura le trouvait beau ! Se sentant regarder, le jeune homme tourna sa tête et il vit avec surprise que Sakura était assise sur le lit. Il s'approcha rapidement et se rapprocha de sa bien aimée.

Lionel : Sakura, tu es réveillée ??? Couche-toi, tu es encore faible !!!

Sak : Merci mais je vais bien !!!

Ils s'interrompirent se regardant dans les yeux.

Lionel : Je te demande pardon, pour toutes les bêtises que je t'ai dite !!!

Sak : Je... je te pardonne, Lionel !!! Je t'avais dit que si tu lui expliquais, elle comprendrait !!!

Lionel : Tu te rappelles de notre conversation ?

Sak : Oui.

Lionel se rapprocha un peu plus.

Lionel : Tout ce que je t'ai dit l'autre soir était vrai, je tiens à toi plus que tout.

Sakura plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles et pleurait.

Sak : Je ne veux pas t'écouter...

Lionel lui prit les mains pour la forcer à l'écouter.

Lionel : Écoute-moi, j'y peux rien, c'est comme ça mais je t'aime !!! 

Sak : Non, c'est pas vrai !!! Tu aimes Jade, je vous ai vu vous embrasser !!!

Lionel : Elle m'a prit par surprise, je ne m'y attendait pas... je t'aime depuis que tu es à Hong kong... Tu es la seule qui compte pour moi... 

Sak : Non, ne dit pas ça !!! Laisse-moi seule !! Je ne veux plus te voir !!!

Lionel n'y tenant plus, la plaqua sous lui. Ils étaient sous la couverture, l'un sur l'autre. Sakura parut surprise et tenta de le repousser mais en vain.

Lionel : Tu es mon âme sœur, ma destinée, ma vie entière !!! Je mourrai pour toi !!!

Lionel embrassa Sakura avec fougue, elle se débattait faiblement au début mais prit rapidement goût à ce baiser, elle caressa les cheveux de son bien aimé tout en approfondissant leur baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent c'était pour mieux se regarder dans les yeux.

Sak : Ne me quitte pas toi aussi ! Ben est déjà parti mais je m'en suis remise mais je ne veux pas te perdre sinon je mourrai de chagrin.

Lionel en avait presque les larmes aux yeux, Sakura tenait à lui aussi. Elle cessa de pleurer et l'embrassa à son tour, leurs langues se rencontrèrent et chacun ressentir un frisson leur parcourir le corps. Lionel promenait ses lèvres un peu partout sur le visage de la jeune fille, son cou, ses cheveux... Elle se sentit fondre sous la douceur des baisers de Lionel. 

Sak : Lionel, je t'aime !!!

Lionel : Je t'aime aussi !!!

Il ne se retenait plus, embrassant Sakura avec envie. Celle-ci sentit la virilité de Lionel et elle pouvait lire dans les yeux du jeune homme, un désir palpable. Il déboutonna la longue chemise de nuit de la jeune fille, et elle le laissa faire. Lionel se redressa pour enlever son pantalon et son caleçon. Avec une extrême douceur, il fit descendre la culotte de Sakura le long de ses jambes. Et il se faufila entre celles-ci. Le contact de leur corps entièrement nus, provoqua une onde de chaleur et de désir. Lionel se montrait un peu plus pressant et elle s'ouvrit à lui, il murmura le nom de la fleur de cerisier, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, il était elle, elle était lui. Ce moment de bonheur dura quelques heures et ils atteignirent l'extase. Le cœur battant, ils étaient allonger l'un près de l'autre. Lionel serrait fort Sakura comme s'il avait peur qu'elle parte. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, celui-ci souriait, heureux.

Lionel : Sakura, tu vas bien ???

Sak : Merveilleusement bien..

Lionel déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de sa fiancée.

Sak : J'espère qu'aucune fille n'est venu faire de bêtises dans mon lit ???

Lionel : Tu es la seule qui a le droit de coucher ici, parce que c'est notre lit !!! D'ailleurs, je suis encore plus heureux !!!

Sak : Pourquoi ???

Lionel : Parce que je sais que c'était notre première fois à tous les 2 ! Et que c'est avec moi que tu as voulu le partager ! J'en suis très fier... 

Sakura rougit et Lionel le remarqua aussitôt.

Lionel : Sakura, je t'aime comme un fou et je veux que tu sois à moi pour toujours ! Je ne veux pas te partager....

Sak : Lionel, tu ne me partageras pas, je suis à toi et je le resterais !!!

Il était 5h du matin, Sakura avait un creux, elle n'avait pas mangé depuis 2 jours. Lionel et elle descendirent à la cuisine. Elle le laissa faire un petit encas. Elle prit 2 verres et y versa du jus d'orange. Lionel avait fait des sandwichs. Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur. Ils firent un peu de bruit. Lionel était si heureux qu'il aurait pu le crier sur tous les toits. Ils étaient enlacés, s'embrassant comme le sont 2 jeunes amoureux quand quelqu'un les surprit. Ils s'arrêtèrent, gênés.

??? : Bonjour, mais ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi !!! Je suis si heureuse de vous voir enfin ensemble. Mes enfants, vous me faites le plus beau des présents...

Lionel : Mère, nous t'avons réveillés ???

Mme Li : Mais pas du tout, j'étais descendu boire de l'eau ! Ma petite Sakura, tu vas mieux ???

Sak : Oui, je vais mieux maintenant, mère !!!

Mme Li : Vous me comblez de joie... Allez dans votre chambre, vous avez sûrement des choses à vous dire...

Le couple partit sans oublier d'embrasser leur mère. Celle-ci sourit.

La famille Kinomoto et Li étaient réuni au salon des Li. Même les gardiens étaient présents. Lionel et Sakura annoncèrent qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il y eut des applaudissements, des cris et des sifflements.

Lionel : Sakura, la première fois ce n'est pas moi qui te l'ai demandé et maintenant je veux réparer cette faute. Sakura, veux-tu devenir ma femme ???

Il y eut un grand silence, tout le monde retenait son souffle.

Sak : Oui, car je t'aime plus que tout...

Lionel : Je t'aime aussi, Sakura !

Ils s'embrassèrent sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, de cris et de pleurs. Chaque personne vint les féliciter chaleureusement. Quand vint le tour de Dominique, Sakura embrassa son père et le serra très fort contre elle.

Sak : Je t'aime papa ! Tu es le meilleur père qui puisse exister...

Dom : Merci ma chérie...

Ben apparut, seul Sakura, Thomas et les gardiens pouvaient le voir.

Ben : Je suis heureux pour toi si tu as trouvé l'élu de ton cœur !!!

Sak : Merci mon Ben !

Ben s'approcha et déposa un baiser, léger comme la brise, sur les lèvres de Sakura. Tout le monde comprit que Ben parlait à la magicienne et la regardait tandis qu'elle fixait un point invisible au plafond.

Ben : Je t'aime ma fleur de cerisier...

Sak : Je t'aime aussi !!!

L'ange disparut, Sakura souriait. Lionel la prit dans ses bras.

Lionel : Je pourrais être jaloux, tu sais ??? Tu dis "Je t'aime" à un autre...

Sak : Un autre qui est au ciel ...

Elle l'embrassa et il se détendit. Soudain, le salon se transforma en un jardin luxuriant à perte de vue. Sakura sourit en reconnaissant les lieux. Certains étaient désorienté, ne sachant pas où ils se trouvaient. Lionel et Sakura se séparèrent. Certains n'en croyait pas leurs yeux, debout un homme en costume sombre leur souriait. Sakura courut vers lui et lui sauta au cou. Il la fit tournoyer, des pétales de fleurs de cerisier virevoltaient au gré du vent, le tableau était idyllique.

Sak : PERE !!!

Ceux qui ne connaissaient pas Clow Read, étaient abasourdis. Enfin, Clow et Sakura se rapprochèrent du groupe. Il les invita à s'asseoir. Mme Li, Stéphanie et Lionel n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, ils avaient leur illustre ancêtre devant les yeux.

Clow : Je suis heureux de vous voir !

Sak : Père, c'est toi qui nous a fait venir ici ?

Clow : Non, c'est Ben, l'ange de la destinée qui l'a fait et je l'en remercie...

Le père et la fille expliquèrent toute l'histoire et le groupe les écouta attentivement. Clow Read était heureux de savoir que sa descendance était aussi grande et puissante. Son sang coulait dans leurs veines et il en était fier. Il prit un ton plus grave et sérieux.

Clow : L'heure de l'affrontement approche ma chère sakura et tu devras faire preuve de courage et de force. Tes gardiens seront là ainsi que tes amis, mais ton amour va être mis à rude épreuve...

Sak : Père, je vous aime et merci d'avoir fait de moi ce que je suis.

Le jardin commençait déjà à disparaître, tout le monde se leva. Clow Read serra sa fille très fort contre son cœur et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle lui sourit et le salon redevenait peu à peu normal, lorsque toute la famille entendit cette phrase.

Clow : Avec toi, Sakura, je sais que tout ira bien......

Le mois suivant fut tranquille et les jeunes gens purent préparer leur bac. Bizarrement, on ne vit plus Justin, il avait sûrement dû changer de classe. Heureusement, pour lui car Lionel l'aurait tué. Ils avaient décidés de se marier le 1er avril. Lionel était impatient que Sakura devienne sa femme. Il avait trop peur de la perdre au profit d'un autre homme. Ils partageaient de nouveau la même chambre mais maintenant ils étaient épris l'un de l'autre. Ils profitaient bien sûr des plaisirs charnels que leur offraient la vie commune. Ceux qui étaient au lycée passèrent leur bac avec succès. Les vacances se profilaient à l'horizon, mais Sakura sentait son cœur se serrer de plus en plus chaque jour. Un danger planait autour d'elle et de sa famille, elle pouvait le sentir. Un soir que tout le monde était réuni autour d'une bonne table, ils levèrent tous la tête sentant une force maléfique. Ils accoururent tous dehors. Sakura fit appel à "The Dark" et les ténèbres s'emparèrent de la ville.

??? : Très bien, tu me facilites la tâche, ma douce !

Sak : Montrez-vous !!!

Justin apparut, tout de noir vêtu, tout le monde était horrifié. 

Justin : Je me présente, Justin anciennement appelé Lao Tsung !!! Tu as bien résisté, ma belle mais aujourd'hui tu vas mourir !!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous aviez soupçonné que l'ennemi était Justin... Et bien c'est le cas... Tous les fans du couple Sak/Lionel doivent être contents, ils sont ensemble, enfin ^_^ Et je vais en décevoir plus d'un, c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre... On ne peut pas continuer eternellement un fic... Ce qui fait que demain, si tout se passe bien, vous aurez la fin de "Combat pour la vie".

Merci pour les reviews ^_^

Ja ne

Inu_kami


	25. XXIV

* Sakura Kinomoto

17 ans

* Thomas Kinomoto

25 ans

* Matthieu Tsukishiro

25 ans, meilleur ami de Thomas

Forme d'emprunt de Yué

* Yué

? ans

Gardien de Sakura

* Kérobéros

? ans

Gardien de Sakura

* Samantha Akizuki

25 ans, fiancée de Thomas

Forme d'emprunt de Ruby Moon

* Ruby Moon

? ans

Gardien d'Anthony

* Spinel Sun

? ans

Gardien d'Anthony

* Anthony Hiragiizawa

17 ans, petit ami de Tiphany

* Tiphany Daidoji

17 ans

* Stéphanie Li

17 ans, cousine de Lionel

* Lionel Li

17 ans

(Pour eux, je n'ai pas besoin de les décrire car vous avez à peu près comment ils sont. Imaginez-les un peu plus âgés.)

* Chris Tokashi

17 ans

Cheveux blonds courts(la coupe est un peu comme Lionel) aux yeux bleus turquoise

Forme d'emprunt de Fério

* Fério

? ans

Cheveux blonds longs(de la même façon que Yué) aux yeux bleus clairs presque blanc

Gardien suprême de Sakura, habillé du même costume que Yué mais en or et ocre

* Benjamin Ming

20 ans

Cheveux châtains courts(la coupe un peu comme Matthieu) aux yeux verts

Qui est-il ? Vous le saurez en lisant...

* Justin Chang

17 ans

Cheveux noirs court(un peu comme Thomas) aux yeux gris

Qui est-il ? Vous le saurez en lisant...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

XXIV

Sakura se transforma en maîtresse suprême des cartes, sa robe rose était devenue blanche.

Justin : Comme ça tu es encore plus belle, mon cœur !!!

Lionel : Arrête de l'appeler par tout ces noms ! Espèce de sale ordure !!!

Justin : Voici, l'amoureux transi à la rescousse de sa belle, mais aujourd'hui, tu ne pourras rien faire pour elle ! C'est sa destinée et c'est un combat entre elle et moi ! Je serais heureux de vous montrer le spectacle de sa mort.

Sak : Assez discuté !!!

Justin : Hum, agressive avec ça, tu avais tout pour me plaire !!! Et oui, moi aussi, je suis tombé amoureux de toi ! Nous aurions pu être heureux....

Sak : En semant le mal sur terre ???

Justin : Justement, mais je ne savais pas que tu étais la fille de Clow ! Alors, je me vengerais de lui sur sa fille adorée !!! Au fait, as-tu aimé tes rêves ??? 

Lionel : C'était toi, espèce de pourri !!!

Justin : Bien sûr, qui est-ce qui pourrait hanter ses nuits à part moi !!! Maîtresse des cartes en garde !!!

Anthony protégea tout le monde avec "The Shield". Yué, Fério et Kérobéro vinrent se poster auprès de Sakura. Le combat commença sur les chapeaux de roue, bien qu'aidée par ses gardiens, Sakura était aussi puissante que Justin. Celui-ci avait gardé ses pouvoir tout en les augmentant. Un duel de boules de feu, de cristaux et de flèches commença sans qu'on puisse savoir lequel des 2 avait le dessus. L'équilibre du bien et le mal se faisait sentir. Ceux qui étaient dans la barrière priaient, Lionel aurait voulu aidé sa fiancée mais il ne pouvait transgresser le règlement. Sakura commença à faiblir, mais elle ne le montra pas. Les gardiens étaient aussi épuisés. Sakura se fit blessée au bras gauche par des cristaux noirs, elle gémit sous la douleur.

Tous : Sakuraaaaaaaa !!!

Lionel : SAKURAAAAAAA !!!

Elle avait un genoux à terre mais se releva péniblement. Soudain, elle comprit les paroles de son père, ce grand sorcier ! Il fallait qu'elle se sacrifie pour que le monde. Le bien devait toujours régner... C'est ce que son père avait fait lors du dernier combat. Des larmes coulèrent le long des ses joues. Elle avait prit la décision de mourir pour sauver le monde du chaos. Elle entendit la voix de son père dans la tête, Clow disait que tout irait bien !!!

Sak : Gardiens du livre de Sakura et gardien suprême joignez-vous à mon sceptre ! Que votre magie s'unisse à moi !!!

Mme Li : Mais que fait-elle ???

Anthony : Elle combine les pouvoirs...

Lionel : Pourquoi faire ???

Anthony : Pour achever son ennemi !!!

Tiff : Pourquoi tu fais cette tête, Anthony ???

Anthony : Je me rappelle du combat contre Lao Tsung, je sais comment Clow l'a battu...

Stéf : Comment ???

Anthony : Il s'est sacrifié !!!

Tous : Quoiiiiiiii !!!

Anthony : Fério m'avait dit que certains passages de ma vie été effacé... Clow a fait appel à la dernière carte pour vaincre Lao Tsung et il y a mis ses dernières forces...

Chris : Oui, mais Sakura est plus puissante que Clow...

Anthony : Certes, mais Sakura est épuisée ainsi que ses gardiens, elle va se sacrifier pour sauver le monde !!!!

Lionel : Sakuraaaaaaaa !!!! NOOOOOOOOON !!!

Ils avaient tous les larmes aux yeux.

Sakura sentit une énergie nouvelle s'emparer de son corps, ses derniers cristaux avaient mis à terre son adversaire et il fallait qu'elle profite de son inconscience pour l'achever.

Sak : Cartes de Sakura, unissez vos pouvoirs aux mien !!!

Les cartes tournoyaient autour d'elle et entrèrent à leur tour dans le sceptre. Sakura entendait les protestations de Lionel et de sa famille mais elle ne devait pas en tenir compte, il ne fallait plus qu'elle pense à elle mais au monde. Elle réussit à rassembler l'énergie nécessaire pour invoquer "The Void", celle-ci se matérialisa en une jeune fille aux cheveux longs et aux ailes derrière la tête. Les larmes redoublaient chez Sakura, elle ne voulait pas quitter tous ceux qu'elle aimait mais il le fallait, de plus elle ne sera pas seule, il y aurait sa mère, Ben et son père, Clow ! Tout en pensant à ceux qu'elle chérissait, une autre carte se matérialisa, on pouvait penser que c'était "The Love" car il y avait un cœur ailé. 

Lionel : Elle a crée 2 cartes !!!!

Anthony : Non, elle a invoqué la carte du vide mais l'autre je ne la connais pas, Clow ne l'avait pas dans l'autre combat.

Sakura se tourna vers sa famille. Tout le monde put voir qu'elle pleurait.

Sak : Je vous aime tous !!! Mais je dois le faire, le sort de la terre dépend de moi !!!

Lionel : Sakura, tu ne peux pas me quitter comme ça !!!

Sak : Lionel, je t'aime de toute mon âme !!!

Les 2 cartes s'unissent à Sakura, Justin se releva et put lancer sa dernière attaque alors qu'une grosse boule d'énergie jaune le frappa de plein fouet, il fut désintégrer sous l'impact. "The Dark" se dissipa et ils se retrouvèrent dans le jardin des Li. Sakura gisait à terre sans vie, ses gardiens étaient autour d'elle dans leur cocon de plume. Lionel courut comme un malade et prit Sakura dans ses bras, elle utilisa ses dernières forces pour parler. Ils étaient tous autour du couple et pleuraient.

Sak : Je suis désolée, mais je crois que c'est un adieu...

Lionel : Non, ne dit pas ça !!! On a un mariage à faire, tu seras une magnifique mariée et je serais fier de t'appeler Mme Li... Ne me quitte pas maintenant...

Sak : J'aurai aimé être ta femme... je vais rejoindre père... je vous aime tous... vous allez me manquer !!!!!

Lionel : Mon amour, ne t'en va pas comme ça !!!!

Sakura poussa son dernier soupir, laissant sa famille, ses amis et surtout Lionel anéantie par la douleur. Ils sanglotaient maintenant plus fort alors que le soleil se levait en ce nouveau jour. En ce 30 mars. 2 jours et Lionel et Sakura se seraient dit "oui". Mais elle avait réussi à sauver le monde et c'était sa destinée.

Quelque part au Ciel, 3 personnes vint serrer une jeune fille dans leurs bras.

??? : Ma chérie, comme tu es belle !!!

??? : Je te ressemble à ce qu'il parait ???

??? : Assurément, que tu ressembles à Nathalie, ma petite Sakura...

Sak : Oh, père je suis heureuse de vous revoir !!! Toi aussi, maman !!!

Clow : Tu as été très forte et courageuse !!!

Nathalie : Digne fille de Clow Read !!!

Sak : Ben, j'ai appris que tu étais l'ange de la destinée ? Je suis heureuse de te revoir...

Ben : Oui. Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir, Sakura !

Le livre de Sakura apparut ainsi que toutes les cartes. Il flotta au dessus de Sakura et Lionel. 2 cartes en sortirent c'était "The Void" et "The Love". La carte du vide prit la parole.

Vide : Tout va bien...

Toutes les personnes regardèrent les cartes sans les voir et celles-ci fusionnèrent et créa "The Hope". Anthony fut médusé, il ne connaissait pas l'existence de cette carte. Celle-ci se mit à luire et entra dans le corps de Sakura. Cette dernière lévitait, Lionel dût la lâcher, toute la famille s'arrêta de pleurer. 

Sak : Mais que se passe t-il ? Je me sens comme attirée ?

Ben : Tu repars sur terre, ton temps n'est pas encore arrivé !!!

Sak : Mais, j'ai fait comme père et il est mort !!!

Clow : Oui, tu as bien fait comme moi, à une exception près : tu as crée la carte de l'amour ! Moi je n'ai pas réussi ! 

Nathalie : La carte du vide a fusionné avec celle de l'amour et grâce à cette magie, tu repars sur terre...

Sak : Mais je voulais rester avec vous !!!

Ben : Sakura, il est l'heure...

La famille regardait, médusée par ce qu'il voyait. Sakura flottait, une puissance phénoménale se dégageait d'elle. Soudain, tout le monde vit 3 silhouettes se former auprès du corps de Sakura, toujours inconsciente.

Yué, Anthony, Kéro et Lionel : CLOW !!!

Dom : Nathalie !!!

Thom : Maman...

Tiff, Stéf et Chris : Ben...

Nathalie et Ben avaient des ailes derrière le dos, seulement Clow n'en possédait pas.

Ben : Sakura devrait revenir parmi vous...

Ses amis et sa famille laissèrent leur joie exploser, mais devant la mine grave des 3 personnes en face d'eux, il devait y avoir un problème.

Nathalie : Seulement, c'est à elle de choisir...

Clow : Elle aimerait rester auprès de nous... son esprit est confus... mais la magie de durera pas longtemps...

Lionel : Sakura, écoute-moi !!! Je t'aime tellement et si tu pars, j'en mourrais de chagrin ! Je viendrais te rejoindre... n'importe où tu te trouves... S'il te plait, reste avec moi...

En disant cela, il sanglotait, Sakura ne pouvait pas mourir et le laisser seul sur cette terre, ce serait un enfer sans elle... Sakura ouvrit lentement les yeux et posa un pied un terre.

Clow : Tu as pris la bonne décision, ma chère fille...

Nathalie : Profite bien de ceux que tu aimes...

Ben : Au revoir, ma Sakura...

Sur ce, ils disparurent peu à peu, Sakura se précipita dans les bras de Clow et ils s'enlacèrent. Tout le monde put entendre les paroles du grand sorcier.

Clow : Je suis fier de toi... Je t'aime tellement ma fille adorée....

Tout le monde était ému, Lionel courut prendre Sakura dans ses bras et la serra très fort. Ils s'embrassèrent comme si c'était leur premier baiser. 2 jours, plus tard Sakura devint madame Lionel Li. Le mariage fut un moment de joie pour tous. Beaucoup de monde y avaient assisté. Ils avaient fait la fête pendant 2 jours. Les jeunes mariés avaient décidés de ne pas aller en lune de miel, préférant la repousser à quelques mois. Après une soirée, bien arrosée, toute la petite famille était réuni chez les Li.

Stéf : Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être Madame Li, Sakura ???

Sak : Euh, pas grand chose... si je savais, j'aurai réfléchi à 2 fois !!!

Lionel : Hey, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ???

Sak : Je te taquine, je suis très heureuse d'être enfin ta femme...

Tiff : C'était mérité, après toutes les épreuves que vous avez endurés !!!!

Mme Li : Je suis d'accord avec Tiphany...

Chris : En tout cas, je ne sais pas si vous l'avais remarqué, mais Clow Read adore sa fille !!!

Dom : C'est un peu normal, il avait rêvé d'avoir une vie simple et heureuse. Même s'il le vit par moi, ce n'est qu'une procuration, Je ne serais jamais lui, ainsi qu'Anthony, ne sera pas complètement Clow, non plus !!!

Anthony : Dominique a raison, étant l'une des réincarnation de Clow, c'est pour ça que je désirais plus que tout protéger Sakura mais quand l'amour de Tiphany s'en est mêlé, je ne savais plus quoi faire.

Sak : Et c'est pour cela, qu'on a comprit qu'on ne s'aimait pas comme le serait 2 amoureux. On s'aime d'un amour fraternel...

Anthony : Clow est un peu notre père à tous les 2 !!!

Sam : Tout est bien qui finit bien...

Matt : Sakura, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de te déposer devant la clinique ???

Lionel(inquiet) : Sakura !!! Tu es malade ??? Pourquoi, tu ne me l'a pas dit ??? J'aurai pu te déposer...

Mme Li : Oh mon dieu, ce n'est pas grave quand même ???

Tiff : Sakura, réponds-nous !!!

Sakura se leva et inspira fortement et prit un air grave et sérieux. Tous étaient inquiet et s'attendaient à une mauvaise nouvelle.

Sak : Tout d'abord, je te remercie Matthieu, d'avoir gardé le secret aussi longtemps à propos de ma visite à la clinique...

Thom : Elle y est allé quand, Matthieu ???

Matt : La veille de son mariage.

Thom : Quoi ??? Mais ça fait 3 jours et tu nous le dis que maintenant, Sakura ???

Sak : Calme-toi, grand frère ! Je vais vous expliquer... En fait, si je suis allée à la clinique, c'est parce que....

Tous : Parce que ????

Sak : Je suis....

Lionel : Malade ???

Sak : Non, Lionel.... Tu vas être père !!!!

Tout le monde fut étonné, un mélange de joie et de surprise. Lionel en avait les larmes aux yeux et il serra sa femme fortement contre son cœur qui battait à toute allure.

Lionel : Mais c'est formidable.... Tu... portes mon enfant !!!!!

Tous : Whaouawwwwww !!!!

Mme Li : Je vais être grand-mère !!!!!

Mme Li se leva et prit prestement sa belle-fille des bras de Lionel et l'enlaça.

Mme Li : Mon fils, tu vas l'étouffer, pense au bébé...

Lionel : Par contre, toi, tu peux le faire ???

Tout le monde éclata de rire, Sakura se fit féliciter ainsi que Lionel, ils avaient quand même fait le bébé tous les 2... La vie a trouvé son chemin. Une vie qui pousse dans le ventre de Sakura, une vie qui s'est battu pour exister... Ainsi, le combat pour la vie s'achève mais la Vie elle-même continue.

Fin

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snif... snif... C'est fini !!! Merci aux reviewers, aux lecteurs et tout ce qui m'ont encouragé !!! Ce fut un long fic et j'ai dû me creuser la cervelle dur pour sortir toutes ces idées... Hmm, en parlant d'idées, j'en ai une qui vient à l'esprit... vite, je vais la mettre sur papier, je vous laisse et peut-être à bientôt ^_^

Sayonara

Inu_kami


End file.
